The Shinobi Kid el legado
by Kachorro
Summary: (Universo alterno) La cuarta guerra termino y la paz a llegado a todos lados, ahora una Ex-Kunoichi de Konoha decide regresar a su hogar para descansar y relajarse junto a su hijo. Un día el niño es molestado por los demás chicos de su edad, pero todo cambiara cuando cierto Shinobi le entrene para poder defenderse. lemon asegurado cap 10 up
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió una noche que mire la película de The Karate Kid, y pues decidí hacerle un tributo a tan buena película, pero al estilo Kachorro.

Esta historia será un universo alterno donde Shuisui fue quien asesino a los Uchiha y solo sobrevivieron Itachi y Sasuke, Naruto sigue siendo Jinchuriki y algunos personajes que creían muertos estarán vivos.

Bueno la renuncia de derechos…

Naruto no me pertenece, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Y

Karate Kid es una producción de Jhon G. Alvidsen

The Karate Kid fue dirigida por Harald Zwart

Bueno después de tan aburrida explicaron… podemos comenzar:

Cap 1.- Retorno a Konoha

Han pasado 10 años desde que la guerra termino, cuando Naruto junto con Itachi lograron derrotar a Madara gracias al Sharingan que le fue trasplantado al Uzumaki, el cual pertenecía a su difunto sensei Kakashi Hatake. Gracias a estos sucesos todas las aldeas podían experimentar esa grandiosa paz que tanto anhelaban.

En estos momentos cerca de la entrada podemos apreciar a una hermosa mujer de aparentes 25 años de edad, cabellera rojiza y lacia, la cual llegaba hasta su espalda. De piel Blanca como las nubes, ojos café claro y una bella figura de curvas peligrosas, parecía poseer unos pechos copa CC, una pequeña cintura, unas anchas caderas y unas largas y torneadas piernas. La joven media alrededor de 1.72 metros, vestía una camisa tipo china color celeste y una larga falda azul marino.

- Apúrate Jade-chan, ya casi llegamos -mencionó la joven mujer mientras miraba hacia atrás-

- ya voy Kaa-san -respondió un niño de cabellos rojos-

El jovencito era de cabello pelirrojo como su madre, aparejaba unos 10 años de edad, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo cielo y su piel era bronceada. El pequeño pelirrojo parecía medir 1.30 m, vestía una camiseta sin mangas color blanca la cual tenia el Kanji de lobo, además de vestir unos pantalones shinobi negros junto a sus sandalias negras.

Madre e hijo lograron llegar a su objetivo, donde fueron detenidos por dos hombres los cuales eran los guardias de la puerta de la aldea.

- Muy buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que le podemos servir? -preguntó el hombre Castaño que vestía el típico uniforme de un jounin de Konoha-

- buenas tardes, vengo a la aldea para hablar con Hokage -sama -respondió la joven-

- Entiendo, si gusta puedo llevarla a la torre del Hokage -se ofreció el guarda azabache-

- no se preocupen, conozco la aldea de antes, aun así gracias - agradeció la pelirroja mientras- Vamos Jaden -dijo la mujer mientras era seguida por el niño-

- que mujer, esta como me gustan -mencionó el castaño sin perder detalle de la chica-

- oye Izumo, ella seguro es casada, ¿no viste que venia con un niño? -preguntó su compañero-

- o podría ser su hermanito, ¿no pensaste en eso Kotetsu? -cuestionó el castaño a su compañero-

- pues yo con mujeres con niños no me meto, es demasiado difícil eso de caerle bien al niño -contestó Kotetsu mientras volvía a la vigilancia-

Volviendo con la joven y su hijo, estos se encontraban caminado por la aldea con rumbo fijo a la torre del Hokage, mientras caminaban el pequeño pelirrojo noto que los hombres admiraban la belleza de su madre con una cara de pervertidos y risas tontas, esto lo molesto demasiado pues había demasiados pervertidos y su madre terminaría golpeándolos.

- Kaa-san ¿por que tenemos que venir aquí? -preguntó Jaden mirando a la mujer-

- Jaden, ya habíamos hablado de esto, este es el único lugar en el que podremos quedarnos -respondió la mujer mientras caminaba- además Konoha no es tan mala, antes yo vivía aquí.

- ¿antes vivías aquí? -preguntó el pequeño asombrado-

- si, yo fui una Kunoichi de Konoha, aunque volver al servicio no me interesa, lo único que quiero es vivir en paz junto a ti -respondió la mujer mientras le desordenaba los cabellos-

Una vez que llegaron a la torre del Hokage, ambos fueron atendidos por una simpática morena de ojos oscuros, ella los guió a la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage, el cual se encontraba terminado la ultima pila de papeleo de la tarde.

- Hokage-sama, una mujer desea hablar con usted -dijo la secretaria al hombre que suspiro con cansancio-

- Shizune, estoy por terminar mi jornada de hoy ¿por que no le dices que venga mañana? -preguntó el hombre sin ver hacia enfrente-

- bueno quizás no quiera venir mañana por que llegue hoy Itachi-Sensei -respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona-

- Tayuya -dijo el Uchiha asombrado- Shizune, puedes irte a casa, te alcanzare después de hablar con la señorita-

Shizune asintió y se retiro dejando al par de pelirrojos y al Hokage solos para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, Itachi sonrío cosa que Tayuya noto y la enojo.

- ¿de que demonios te ríes? -preguntó molesta la pelirroja-

- nunca pensé que te vería como niñera, a ti, Tayuya la reina del hielo -mencionó con burla el Hokage-

- pues para que lo sepa Hokage-sama, no soy niñera de nadie, este pequeño ángel que esta aquí a mi lado -dijo agarrando al jovencito entre sus brazos- es mi hijo -revelo la pelirroja dejando al Uchiha con la boca por los suelos-

- tu-tu-tu- tu hijo -tartamudeó el Uchiha un poco incrédulo- ¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó el Uchiha-

- No se y no me interesa estar ligada a un fracasado borracho que solo sabe holgazanear -dijo la pelirroja-

- ¿entonces tu embarazo no fue natural? ¿Fue artificial? -preguntó el Uchiha con interés-

- eso no te importa pervertido -grito sonrojada- además, yo no pensé que un holgazán desobligado como tu fuera a terminar como Hokage -atacó con palabras la chica, mientras el Rokudaime sonreía pues su pequeña estudiante seguía siendo la misma-

- bueno lo de Rokudaime… fue cosa sencilla, yo era el tercer candidato y solo tuve que derrotar al segundo candidato para el puesto -explicó Itachi recordando el momento-

- ¿segundo candidato? -preguntó con curiosidad, además era extraño que solo derrotando al segundo candidato terminara siendo seleccionado como el nuevo Hokage, si eso ocurrió, entonces… que paso con el primer candidato-

- si… creo que recuerdas a mi pequeño y bobo hermano ¿verdad? -preguntó Itachi con calma-

- ¿ESE BASTARDO IBA A SER CANDIDATO? -gritó alterada, pues Sasuke y Tayuya siempre tenían riñas-

- te aconsejaría que… -mencionó Itachi peor fue interrumpido-

- ¿que no me exprese así del entupido, bastardo que no dejaba de joderme la vida en la academia? -preguntó furiosa-

- no… que no hables con palabras altisonantes frente a tu hijo, los niños aprenden las groserías de manera sencilla -explicó el Hokage, mientras la pelirroja se volteaba avergonzada-

- n-no me di-digas como criar a mi hijo -respondió avergonzada, mientras Itachi solo sonreía-

- nunca cambiaras -respondió riendo el Uchiha-

- si no deja de molestarme, voy a hacerle la vida imposible ahora que regrese a Konoha -amenazó la pelirroja, haciendo que el Uchiha sufriera un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- bueno quien fue el primer candidato -preguntó con curiosidad-

- Naruto Uzumaki -respondió el Uchiha con una voz llena de decepción-

- Kinpatsu (rubio) -dijo con preocupación, pensando que algo lo desvió de su sueño-

- si… pero por extrañas razones, rechazo el puesto -explicó Itachi, dejando una extraña preocupación en la pelirroja-

- es extraño, después de todo… recuerdo que el quería ser Hokage -mencionó Tayuya-

- si… pero Naruto cambio demasiado hace tiempo -dijo Itachi- quizás si tu hablaras con el -dijo Itachi para ser interrumpido-

- Kaa-san tengo hambre -dijo Jaden llamando la atención de los adultos-

- es verdad, no hemos comido… bueno sensei, lo veré después, ahora debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme -dijo la pelirroja-

- conozco un buen lugar… ve a esta dirección, solo deberás pedir una casa que tenga espacio para ustedes -mencionó el Kage, mientras le entregaba una nota- y también… necesitaras esto -dijo entregándole un fajo de billetes- el consejo me obliga a suministrar a los nuevos aldeanos el trimestre que se establecen, ya después ellos tienen que subsistir por si mismos-

- gracias sensei… Jaden, vámonos -dijo la mujer- adiós sensei, fue bueno volver a verlo-

- adiós Tayuya, adiós Jaden -dijo el hombre mientras volvía a su tedioso papeleo, para después poder ir con su esposa-

Ambos pelirrojos ahora estaban por las calles de Konoha buscando la casa en la cual se establecerían, fueron varios minutos pues las calles estaban cambiadas y eso le dificultaba a Tayuya el ubicarse correctamente, una vez que llegaron al lugar, una amable mujer les guío a la casa donde cabían a la perfección.

Jaden comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, era grande, más grande que su casa de antes.

- es bonito, solo el color no me convence -dijo Tayuya mirando el color café de las paredes-

- me gusta más que la casa en Nami -dijo Jaden recordando la pequeña casa en Kiri-

- bueno… por que no vas al parque de enfrente, mire muchos niños ahí, yo por mientras tomare una ducha y después arreglare esto -dijo la pelirroja mirando con detenimiento la casa-

Jaden asintió a las palabras de su madre y salió de la casa, mientras se dirigía al parque el joven pelirrojo comenzó a admirar Konoha, la verdad no era tan malo y podía acostumbrarse al lugar. Cuando llego al parque miro a varios chicos jugando, pero ninguno le hacia caso.

- miren lo que tenemos aquí -expresó un niño de cabello negro y de piel blanca el cual vestía una camiseta negra de cuello alto y unos pantalones cortos blancos, junto a unas sandalias shinobi negras-

- jajajaja parece un tomate con patas por su cabello rojo -se burló un niño de cabello azabache con marcas parecidas a colmillos debajo de los ojos, de piel bronceada y vestía una sudadera gris con capucha junto a unos pantalones azules-

- Koga-baka, mi madre también es pelirroja -se quejó una castaña de ojos miel, la chica un suéter morado pegado al cuerpo y unos pantalones azules junto a unas sandalias shinobi-

- lo siento Sora - se disculpó el azabache de marcas en los ojos-

- Baka - dijo indignada con mientras cruzaba los brazos-

- seria bueno… darle la bienvenida ¿no creen? -preguntó el azabache sin dejar de ver al chico nuevo-

- tienes razón Fugaku-kun -respondió la castaña con una amable sonrisa- iré a presentarme primero.

- no esa clase de Bienvenida Sora… una Bienvenida al estilo Fugaku -respondió deteniendo a la chica mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-

- yo creo que eso es aburrido y problemático -expresó una chica rubia de cabello atado en una cola de caballo-

- eres una aburrida, vamos y saludemos al nuevo -mencionó el castaño de marcas en las mejillas-

- problemático -respondió la rubia de coleta-

Mientras tanto Jaden caminaba de forma tranquila, buscando alguien con quien hablar hasta que encontró una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, la cual estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- hola -saludó Jaden de forma timida-

- hola- devolvió el saludo sin levantar la vista del libro-

- ¿que lees? -preguntó el chico curioso-

- un libro -respondió con simpleza la ojiroja-

- a… si, yo ya leí mucho de esos… -mencionó intentando llamar la atención de la chica-

- que bien -dijo con simpleza-

- el… shinobi… aduaz -dijo Jaden leyendo la portada, haciendo que la chica suspirara y lo mirara-

- ¿necesitas algo? -preguntó la chica levantando la vista del libro, para mirándolo fijamente-

- bueno… es que, se me hace raro ver a una chica leyendo en un parque -mencionó Jaden de forma tímida-

- no juego con los demás por que son muy violetos -explicó la chica- prefiero mas los libros, ellos no te lastiman con palabras.

- entiendo, bueno… me- me retiro, para que puedas continuar con tu lectura este… -menciono-

- Hikari -respondió la chica- soy Hikari Yuhi.

- a un gusto, soy Jaden - se presento el chico-

- pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿un Dobe queriendo conquistar a mi novia? -mencionó el azabache-

- ¿tu novia Fugaku?… prefiero besar al Ninken del padre de Koga, que ser tu novia -respondió molesta-

- tranquila, no es para tanto, recuerda que me besaste eso te convierte en mi novia -dijo el moreno-

- eso fue por que mi madre me obligo y era tu cumpleaños -respondió haciendo enojar al chico-

- no me importa y tu lárgate de aquí y no regreses a este parque… Gaijin (forastero) -mencionó con superioridad-

- no tienes derecho a correrlo -gritó molesta Hikari mientras encaraba al moreno-

- claro que puedo… soy Fugaku Uchiha… hijo de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, sobrino de Itachi Uchiha el Rokudaime… puedo hacer lo que me plazca, así que oponte a mis exigencia y sufrías un infierno -mencionó con arrogancia- y ahora te exijo -toma de la muñeca a la chica- que me beses.

- suéltame Baka -gritó Hikari intentando zafarse-

- Suéltala -gritó Jaden soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro, lo cual derribo a Fugaku-

Fugaku se levanto del suelo, su labio estaba sangrando así que se limpio el liquido carmesí pasando su mano, fijo su vista en el pelirrojo y sonrío de forma malvada, lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

- estas muerto -exclamó corriendo y pateando el abdomen de Jaden, quien no supo como reaccionar-

- aaah -gritó cayendo al suelo y tomándose el estomago, la expresión de dolor era mas que evidente-

Fugaku no tuvo suficiente y le pidió a sus amigos que parar al pelirrojo, para después soltarle un Uppercut que derribo al pelirrojo, Jaden tenia lagrimas reprimidas, apretaba los dientes y respiraba de forma agitada mientras miraba con el seño fruncido al azabache de ojos negros, no iba a llorar de dolor frente a nadie, Fugaku se acerco con una sonrisa y se detuvo frente a el.

- la nenita va a llorar, ¿quieres a tu Kaa-chan? -preguntó para después escupirle encima en la ropa- no te metas conmigo, la próxima vez no seré tan generoso -exclamó de forma seria para después darle la espalda- vámonos de aquí -mencionó mientras sus amigos le seguían a excepción de la rubia-

- eres problemático -expresó la rubia de coleta con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo-

- ¿estas bien? -pregunto Hikari agachándose y ayudándolo a levantarse-

- n-no no es nada -respondió Jaden haciéndose el orgulloso para evitar llorar de dolor mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de la pelinegra y la rubia-

- eres nuevo por aquí ¿cierto? -preguntó la rubia mirando a Jaden-

- ¿co-como l…lo sa-sabes? -preguntó Jaden con dolor-

- te delato la forma en la que actuaste, ningún chico le haría frente a Fugaku Uchiha -explicó la rubia- no se si eso es muy valiente o muy estúpido.

- acabo de llegar hoy… con mi Kaa-san -respondió respirando algo agitado- no sabia nada de ese Baka.

- me agradas… pero eres muy problemático -respondió la chica rubia- soy Karura Nara.

- Jaden -respondió con mirando la dirección en la que se fue el presumido Uchiha-

- bueno Jaden, parece que eres una persona problemática, no te metas en el camino de Fugaku si no quieres salir lastimado, te lo digo por que hasta los chunin le temen - explicó la rubia, notando que Jaden no dejaba de ver la dirección por la que se fue el Uchiha-

Ahora que Jaden las miraba bien…

La rubia tenía su cabellera atada en una coleta alta, su piel era bronceada y era de ojos aguamarina, traía un vestido verde, que no tenía la manga derecha y una camisa de malla. Se podía apreciar que su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse. Su calzado eran unas sandalias estilo civil.

La pelinegra tenía cabello rizado el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Traía puesta una camiseta azul en la cual se notaba su creciente desarrollo y una flada roja que dejaba apreciar sus piernas, las cuales estaba comenzando a tornearse, su calzado eran unas sandalias azules.

- muchas gracias por lo que hiciste Jaden… pero ya no te metas con Fugaku, podría lastimarte de gravedad -pidió la morena-

- no es nada… mi madre me enseño que a la mujer no se le maltrata, si no se le defiende, no podía permitir que ese Baka te tratara así -respondió apenado-

- gracias, eres muy lindo -dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Jaden se ponga rojo- nos veremos después - se despidió la Yuhi dejando a Jaden con la rubia-

- ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a casa? -preguntó la chica rubia-

- no- no gracias -dijo Jaden muy sonrojado-

- problemático -suspiró la rubia, para después dejar a Jaden solo-

El pelirrojo camino adolorido de regreso a casa, donde pudo apreciar a su madre quien había terminado de acomodar las pertenencias de ambos.

- hola amor… ¿te divertiste en el parque? -preguntó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, pues estaba buscando algo que cocinar para que comieran ambos-

- bien -respondió sentándose en la mesa-

- ¿hiciste amigos? -preguntó Tayuya volteándose y mirando al chico-

- yo… creo que si -respondió Jaden-

- de verdad… ¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó la mujer algo emocionada-

- Karura Nara y… Hikari Yuhi -mencionó con cara de bobo el pequeño al recordar a la pelinegra-

- vaya parece que alguien se enamoró -respondió de forma burlona la joven-

- no es verdad -dijo Jaden algo sonrojado y poniéndose a la defensiva-

- mi bebido se enamoró -dijo feliz la pelirroja mirando la cara roja del pelirrojo- pareces tomatito -dijo estirando la mejilla de su hijo-

- no es cierto -replicó molestándose y apartando la mano de su madre-

- Jaden tiene novia, Jaden tiene novia -dijo Tayuya canturreando-

- QUE NOOOO - gritó avergonzado-

- que rápido creces -expresó la pelirroja abrazándolo recibiendo un auch- después se casaran, tendrán hijos y me darán muchos nietos a los cuales voy a malcriar para que te saquen canas verdes -dijo feliz la mujer apretando mas el abrazo-

- auch… me lastimas Kaa-san -se quejó Jaden con dolor, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Tayuya-

La pelirroja le levanto la camisa a Jaden para notar que había un enorme moretón en el costado izquierdo, se sorprendió y miro a su hijo quien evadía la mirada.

- ¿Jaden que paso? -preguntó preocupada mientras agarraba el rostro de su hijo con sus manos y lo hacia verla los ojos-

- molestaban a Hikari -chan… la defendí y un Baka me pateo -explicó Jaden-

- ¿te lastimo mucho? -preguntó preocupada como cualquier madre estaría de su hijo-

Jaden no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza y Tayuya suspiro con tristeza, su hijo sabía golpear pero no sabía continuar una pelea por que se congelaba ante la situación.

- bueno, por lo menos hiciste lo correcto… toma tu chaqueta -pidió la pelirroja-

- ¿a donde vamos? - preguntó curioso Jaden-

- al hospital, quiero que te revisen el golpe, no quiero estar con el pendiente de que te rompieron algún hueso- explicó la joven madre-

- ho-ho-hospi-pi-pi-pi -dijo tartamudeando el asustado niño-

- si, vamos -ordenó la pelirroja-

- sabes, no me siento tan mal… mira -en ese momento se recostó al suelo y comenzó a hacer abdominales- 1, 2, 3, auch -se quejó de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos al costado-

- impresionante, ahora vámonos -ordenó la pelirroja, haciendo que un derrotado niño pelirrojo la siguiera-

En todo el trascurso al hospital, el pelirrojo dijo que no tenia nada, que todo estaba bien y que no le dolía nada, pero la firme y penetrante mirada de su madre lo dejo callado, entraron al edificio de blancas paredes y olor a medicamentos donde fueron atendidos por una enfermera de cabello castaño la cual les dio el pase a uno de los consultorios.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, pero Jaden choco con una de las enfermeras y derribo unos papeles que llevaba a la directora del hospital.

- au… oh no me los expedientes -dijo la enfermera preocupada mirando los documentos en el suelo-

- lo siento -se disculpó Jaden-

- no te preocupes pequeño no pasa nada -explicó la enfermera de cabello negro mientras recogía los papeles- oye me pareces un poco familiar -dijo la chica mirando a Jaden-

- vaya… quien diría que la abuela te tendría trabajando Kin-chan -menciono la pelirroja sobresaltando a la azabache-

- Ta-Ta-Tayu…. -dijo mirando a la sonriente pelirroja-

- la misma -respondió la pelirroja-

- Tayuya -gritó feliz- me alegra tanto verte, pensé que no te volvería a ver -dijo la azabache, abrazando a la pelirroja-

- oye tu y la ninfomanía no se van a librar de mi tan fácil -respondió devolviendo el abrazo-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga-

- bueno, vengo a que le hagan un examen medico a mi bebe -dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Jaden se sonrojara-

- ¿estas embarazada? Kyyyya que emoción -gritó feliz mientras la volvía a abrazar-

- eh… no precisamente Kin -dijo Tayuya, calmando a la morena-

- ¿eh? -respondió confundida-

- Kin… te presento a mi bebe -dijo poniendo a Jaden frente a ella- Jaden, saluda a tu tía Kin, es era mi compañera de equipo y como la hermana loca que nunca tuve -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa presentando a su hijo-

- hola -dijo nervioso el joven pelirrojo, mientras desviaba la mirada-

- entonces por eso se me hacia conocido, saco tu cabello, tu nariz y tu tímida actitud -rió la azabache-

- si, por cierto ¿crees que la vieja pueda atendernos? -preguntó la pelirroja-

- acaba de terminar su descansó, además creo que estará feliz de verte -dijo la azabache- síganme-

Ahora las dos mujeres y el chico caminaban por los pasillos, hablaban animadamente de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual fue abierta por la morena.

- Tsunade-sama… espero este de humor para una consulta -dijo la morena-

- de humor no estoy, pero tengo que hacerlo es mi trabajo Kin -respondió desde su escritorio- ¿trajiste los informes? -preguntó la rubia concentrada en su trabajo-

- tu no cambias abuela -dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Tsunade soltara el lápiz al reconocer la voz- hola abuela -saludó la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- Tayuya… ¿Cuá- cuando?-preguntó curiosa mirando el cambio en la pelirroja-

- hoy… sensei me proporciono una casa -respondió Tayuya-

- pero mírate niña estas muy cambiada -dijo la rubia mirando la vestimenta y apariencia de la pelirroja-

- eh madurado abuela, algún día tenia que crecer -explico la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- me alegra ver que has regresado… ¿tu eres la de la consulta? -preguntó la ex -hokage con interés-

- em la verdad -dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por Kin-

- es el hijo de Tayuya, no se le hace que se parece mucho a ella -dijo emocionada la morena poniendo enfrente al pelirrojo-

Tsunade al escuchar hijo quedo impactada, no podía creer que aquella chica pelirroja mal hablada ahora fuera madre, ¿Quién habría sido el valiente que la embarazo? Eran los pensamientos que paseaban por la mente de la mujer.

- vaya… esto, es inesperado -respondió digiriendo la información- ¿y el padre es? -pregunto con curiosidad, mirando al jovencito… no sabía donde, pero sabía que el niño se parecía a alguien que ya conocía-

Tayuya ante dicha pregunta se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, esta vez tendría que explicarlo bien, se lo debía a la Senju después de todo fue ella que la acepto en el aldea junto con su equipo.

- Jaden… cariño, por que no juegas al doctor y escuchas tu corazón con esto -dijo la mujer pasándole un estetoscopio-

El pelirrojo no era tonto, siempre que sacaban el tema de su padre, su madre se ponía muy nerviosa, Jaden hizo caso y tomo el aparato medico, como dijo su madre. Una vez que la pelirroja se asegurara que Jaden estaba entretenido, se decidió a hablar.

- Abuela, sabes que no estoy casada, y mi hijo no tiene padre, pues el es el fruto de la… -comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpida por Kin-

- ¡VIOLACION! -gritó asustada- DIME QUIEN ES, YO CASTRARE A ESE BASTARDO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS -gritó haciendo que la rubia y la pelirroja tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- Kin déjame hablar -gruñó la Tayuya muy enojada- como decía, Jaden es el resultado del embarazo artificial que me hiciste hace 12 años -explicó Tayuya-

- ya veo, fue el resultado de la inseminación artificial -respondió con pose pensativa-

- que demonios tienes en la cabeza abuela, no quiero que Jaden aprenda esas palabras pervertidas -gritó la pelirroja muy avergonzada-

- son términos médicos Tayuya -declaró la rubia- bueno ¿puedo conocer a tu hijo? -preguntó la rubia-

- ¿que intenciones tienes con el? -dijo la pelirroja de forma burlona-

- muy graciosa mocosa, parece que no maduraste del todo -menciono la rubia negando con la cabeza-

- y tu sigues siendo una abuela exhibicionista -dijo Tayuya molestando a la mujer, la cual ya estaba frente al distraído jovencito-

- hola soy Tsunade, una amiga de tu mamá -dijo la mujer acercándose al niño que se sonrojo ante la cercanía de la mujer-

- yo- yo- yo me llamo -dijo Jaden sudando a mares-

- los ojos están arriba Jaden -dijo su madre dándole un coscorrón-

- ¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE? -gritó el joven pelirrojo encarando a su madre-

- cuantas veces te dije que si empezabas con cosas raras te iba a componer a coscorrones -sentenció la su madre-

- como si tu fueras tan normal… quien se pone a gritar sola en el baño por las noches dame mas, quiero que me lo metas hasta el mmmgg mgmgg -no pudo terminar por que Tayuya le tapo la boca rápidamente-

- cállate eso no se dice frente a las personas -dijo tapándole la boca mientras su piel se ponía tan roja como su cabello-

- mmmmgg mmg - movía las manos desesperado por no poder respirar- aaaammm -exclamó mordiendo la mano de la pelirroja-

- aaaaa no me muerdas - gritó con dolor, mientras las presentes tenían una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca, sin duda eran madre e hijo-

- sin duda son madre e hijo, en eso no me puedo equivocar -dijo Tsunade-

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Tsunade procedió a hacer un examen diagnostico en el pequeño, notando que solo tenia fracturada una costilla.

- bueno Jaden, todo esta muy bien, solo se te fracturo una costilla… necesito… aquí esta -dijo tomando una jeringa- esto no te dolerá - dijo la mujer-

Fueron cuestiones de segundos para que Tsunade insertara la jeringa y le sacaran un poco de sangre para poder analizarla, pidió que se recostara y se quitara la camiseta, el pequeño obedeció y espero a que Tsunade comenzara a curar la costilla con el chakra de sus manos.

- listo, solo te pediré que reposes, nada de peleas o tardara mas en sanar -explicó la hokage revolviendo la cabellera del rubio- Kin… tomate la tarde, estoy segura que tienen mucho de que hablar tu y Tayuya.

- ¿lo dice enserio sensei? -preguntó asombrada-

- si… estoy segura que puedo arreglármela sola -respondió con una sonrisa-

- bueno gracias, Tayuya ¿me podrías esperar unos minutos? solo debo cambiar mi uniforme por ropa -preguntó la azabache, mientras la pelirroja asentía- gracias regreso en unos minutos-

- bueno abuela, nos vemos, esperaremos a Kin fuera del hospital -mencionó la pelirroja saliendo del consultorio-

- adiós, cuídense -se despidió Tsunade con una sonrisa que cambio por una cara seria- piensas bajar, o te quedaras a cuidarme toda la noche, como lo hiciste ayer, y antier, el día anterior a ese y los días anteriores -preguntó la rubia a la nada-

- ¿quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien? -mencionó un anbu con mascara de perro-

- me estas preocupando mucho, no descansas, pides misiones peligrosas y ya no te juntas con… -dijo preocupad la mujer pero fue interrumpida-

- mi trabajo de guardaespaldas es mi prioridad -respondió el anbu-

- Naruto… hijo, de verdad me preocupas - mencionó la mujer tomándolo por el rostro mientras retiraba la mascara del rostro del anbu, dejando ver a un rubio con un ojo azul y el ojo izquierdo con un sharingan-

- no te preocupes… sabes que no me pasara nada y que puedo cuidarme solo -respondió el rubio tomando las manos de la ex- Hokage-

- eso es lo que me preocupa Naruto… la soledad no es una buena compañera, por favor recapacita tus palabras y únete mas a tus seres queridos -mencionó la rubia mientras derramaba lagrimas-

- bien tu ganas… le diré a Itachi que me tomare unos días libres, pero si me necesitan volveré al trabajo -dijo Naruto-

- gracias hijo -dijo la mujer abrazando con cariño al rubio-

- lo haré por ti Kaa-san, además tengo tiempo de no ver a Kin-chan y Karin chan -dijo el rubio- espero que ese par de locas no me reprochen el dejar de visitarlas por 3 meses -dijo Naruto mientras a Tsunade le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza-

- bueno creo que ellas estarán algo ocupadas, Tayuya regreso -respondió la hokage con una sonrisa-

- la rojita regreso eh… hm creo que Itachi sufrirá con su regreso -mencionó con una débil sonrisa- bueno Kaa-san, creo que es hora de que me vaya -dijo Naruto usando un henge para trasformar sus ropas anbu en una camiseta sin mangas color negra y unos pantalones shinobi negros junto a unas sandalias Shinobi, además su banda shinobi ocultaba su ojo con Sharingan, haciéndole tributo a su sensei- bueno es hora de perderme un rato -mencionó sacando un libro naranja-

- ¿sigues leyendo esas porquerías? -pregunto molesta la mujer-

- yo pensaba lo mismo, pero en verdad es bueno, además quiero saber que ocurre al final… nos vemos Kaa-chan -dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina mientras Tsunade lanzaba un potente rugido-

- TE MALDIGO KAKASHI -gritó furiosa-

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el hospital, ahora mismo se dirigia a la salida, cuando sin querer choco con una persona.

- ¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE VAS BAKA! - gritó la pelirroja-

- vaya, si que estas cambiada rojita -mencionó Naruto mirando con detenimiento a Tayuya-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -preguntó sorprendida pues solo alguien se había atrevido a llamarle así en el pasado-

- veo que no me reconoces Rojita -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila-

- ¿Kinpatsu? -preguntó con curiosidad-

- hm el mismo - dijo sonriendo el rubio-

Mientras ambos hablaban, Jaden miraba con detenimiento al joven que hablaba con su madre, era algo extraño, cuando le decían cosas sobre su pelo, solía mandar al bastardo mas haya del hospital. Pero la tranquila plática fue interrumpida por un potente grito.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI ¿COMO TE TRVEZ A DESAPRECER POR TRES MESES Y NO AVISARME DONDE ESTABAS? -se escuchó el grito de una mujer, a quien Jaden identifico como su tía Kin-

- me perdí por el camino de la vida -respondió con una gota surcando su cabeza- ¨mierda no esperaba encontrarme a Kin-chan tan pronto¨ -pensó algo alarmado-

En ese momento la azabache le salto encima para tomarlo por el cuello y comenzar a ahorcarlo, causando que los pacientes del hospital miraran confundidos la escena. Una vez que Kin se calmo, abrazo con mucho cariño al rubio.

- me tenias preocupada Baka, ¿la próxima vez avísame si? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-

- lo hare no te preocupes -respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas-

- ustedes… ¿son? -pregunto Tayuya algo confundida-

- no, no es eso… es solo que Naruto es alguien especial -dijo Kin muy avergonzada-

- si Kin-chan es como una hermanita para mi -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- pero el muy baka, sabe ingeniárselas para preocuparme demasiado -dijo la pelinegra soltándole un codazo en las costillas-

- estaba trabajando -se defendió Naruto-

- bueno… espero no te moleste acompañarnos a comer… ¿o si? -preguntó alzando una ceja-

- pero tu… estarás con la rojita, mejor otro día -dijo el rubio-

- Naruto Uzumaki, nos acompañaras a comer o si no… -amenazó la pelinegra-

- ¿que? -desafío el rubio-

- tomare tus suministros de ramen bajo tu cama y comprare ropa demasiado cara a tu nombre -dijo la morena, dejando a Naruto en blanco y con miedo por dicha amenaza-

- ¿alguien tiene hambre? -preguntó el rubio nervioso, pero por dentro lloraba al ver que tendría que invitar a comer a Rojita y a Kin a comer-

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado…

¿REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero que hayan esperado este capitulo el cual me costo un poco escribirlo, bueno que les parece si comenzamos.

Cap 2.- difíciles situaciones.

Esa misma tarde, Naruto caminaba en compañía de Kin, Tayuya y Jaden. Kin caminaba junto al rubio, la pelinegra llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y estaba aprisionando el brazo derecho del rubio entre sus pechos. A simple vista las personas que los miraban podían jurar que eran una pareja de enamorados.

- Kin -chan ¿esto es necesario? -preguntó Naruto muy sonrojado por la manera en que caminaba con la morena-

La morena llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo que llegaba a media espalda, vestía un suéter de cuello alto color verde que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus pechos copa C, además de vestir una falda larga color Beige junto a unas sandalias shinobi color negro.

- ¿A caso te avergüenza caminar junto a mi? Nii-chan -preguntó la chica con una voz inocente y alzando una ceja, lo cual puso muy nervioso al Uzumaki-

- eh… eh… no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Kin -chan? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- entiende que fueron tres meses sin verte Nii-chan, así que no me despegare de ti -mencionó la morena, haciendo suspirar al rubio-

Naruto conocía a la perfección a Kin, sabia que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que lo mejor seria quedarse callado y hacer lo que ella quería. Mientras esto ocurría entre el Uzumaki y la Tsuchi, Tayuya mantenía otras ideas en la cabeza.

- ¨Kinpatsu a cambiado mucho, me pregunto que lo habrá hecho cambiar de forma tan drástica¨ -se preguntó la pelirroja analizando al rubio-

Nuestro grupo no tardo mucho en llegar a Ichirakus, donde el dueño y su hija se asombraron al ver después de mucho tiempo a Naruto…quien no veía desde hace 3 meses.

- vaya, miren quien vino después de tanto tiempo -mencionó el viejo Ichirakus, el cual ya se miraba mas mayor con el paso de los años, su cuerpo se volvió mas delgado y su cara tenia mas arrugas de las que podía recordar-

- hola viejo -saludo Naruto aparentemente feliz y eso se notaba en su ojo visible y la sonrisa que tenia-

- Naruto, tenías mucho sin venir ¿a que se debía? -preguntó Ayame con mucha curiosidad-

Ayame seguía trabajando en el negocio de su padre, la joven mujer era alguien muy bella pero su padre le ahuyentaba a tanto animal buscando aprovecharse de su pequeña.

La castaña se había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros, vestía las típicas ropas blancas que usaba junto a un mandil y un pañuelo en la cabeza para evitar que sus cabellos cayeran en la comida.

- he estado muy ocupado en mi trabajo jejejeje -respondió el rubio con una risa nerviosa-

- ¿espero que te estés alimentando bien? Las píldoras de soldado no son algo que te nutra de la manera correcta -dijo Ayame mientras el rubio se sobresaltaba-

- eh… si jejeje -respondió nervioso el rubio mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente-

- Ayame, las especies se están terminando y… ¿Naruto? -mencionó una chica de cabellos rojos y anteojos, mirando al rubio-

- ¿Karin? -mencionó el rubio impresionado al ver que la pelirroja trabajaba ahí-

Karin se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora llegaba hasta su espalda baja, tenía una malla en el cabello para evitar que estos llegaran a la comida, vestía lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un Gi de combate blanco y un pantalón azul muy grande

- ¡NARUTO! -gritó feliz la pelirroja-

- Karin ¿trabajas aquí? -preguntó Naruto confundido al ver a la pelirroja con el uniforme del Ichirakus-

- NARUTO -volvió a gritar feliz la pelirroja corriendo hacia el rubio-

- ¿Karin? -preguntó el rubio con miedo, mirando como la pelirroja tomaba un cuchillo-

- NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOO -gritó la pelirroja muy enojada-

- oh mierda -dijo el rubio parándose de su lugar para corriendo con la pelirroja detrás de el-

- VUELVE AQUI, BAKARUTO -gritó Karin furiosa-

- ESPERA KARIN-NEE , NO TE ENOJES -gritaba el rubio esquivando varios instrumentos de cocina con filo-

- ¿QUE NO ME ENOJE? COMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR SI NO ME VISITASTE EN 3 MESES, NO ME MANDASTE CARTAS, ALGUN SAPO O A PAKKUN PARA DECIRME QUE ESTABAS BIEN -gritó lanzando un cuchillo el cual paso por el entre pierna del rubio-

Los presentes miraron como la pelirroja perseguía con insistencia al rubio que tubo que descubrir el Sharingan para anticipar todos los ataques de la pelirroja, una vez que terminaron cansados la pelirroja se le arrojo encima al rubio para abrazarlo.

- Naruto-kun, no puedo creer que seas tu -dijo Karin separándose del Uzumaki para mirarlo a los ojos- no vuelvas a asustarnos así, pensé que te había pasado algo, o pero que te habías ido de la aldea -regañó la pelirroja al rubio-

- deben entender que mi trabajo es complicado -explicó el rubio sonriendo levemente-

- por favor Naruto -kun, ¿crees que la próxima vez puedas trabajar mas cerca de tu familia? -preguntó la pelirroja tomándolo por el rostro-

- lo intentare Nee-chan -mencionó el rubio desordenando la cabellera de la pelirroja-

- gracias -dijo Karin con alivio para mirar con detenimiento al rubio- mírate como estas -dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie- eres un desastre ¿otras vez te estas alimentando de píldoras de soldado? -preguntó la pelirroja colocando las manos en la cadera-

- Karin no comencemos de nuevo -respondió el rubio intentando evitar el tema-

- o si comenzaremos Naruto Uzumaki, mueve tú trasero y te quiero sentado ahí… te preparare 1 platillo de comida que te tendrás que comer completo -dijo la pelirroja-

- pero yo venia por Ramen - mencionó el rubio con algo de desagrado-

- nada de Ramen, ahora siéntate y espera tu comida -ordenó la pelirroja señalando el asiento-

Ante dicha orden el rubio, solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, cuando la pelirroja se ponía exigente no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo mas inteligente que pudo hacer fue obedecerla o terminaría lamentándolo.

Mientras tanto Jaden observaba curioso la situación, ese hombre se miraba poderoso pero se notaba que ante su tía Kin y la chica pelirroja era muy dócil.

- hola Kin ¿lo de siempre? -preguntó Karin con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su libreta-

- hai -respondió la azabache-

- y tu Tayu… Ta-¿Tayuya? -preguntó incrédula Karin, mirando a su amiga y compañera de equipo de regreso-

- vaya… hasta que te das cuenta que estoy aquí -mencionó con ironía y girando los ojos-

- es asombroso, las tres estamos reunidas -gritó con alegría la pelirroja de antejos abrazando a Tayuya-

- este si… ahora déjame respirar un poco -respondió Tayuya apartando a Karin-

- ¿y este niño? -preguntó Karin mirando a Jaden más de cerca analizando cada detalle- ¨su chakra es calido, me resulta familiar¨ -pensó Karin analizando los rasgos y el chakra, sin percatarse que tenia muy nervioso al niño-

- Kaa -san -mencionó nervioso Jaden, al tener a una muchacha atractiva tan cerca de el-

- OYE NINFOMANA PEDOFILA NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE TENER UNA RELACION AMOROSA CON MI HIJO -gritó molesta Tayuya abrazando a Jaden de manera protectora-

- ESO ES -gritó Karin con emoción- con razón se me hacia tan familiar los rasgos y el chakra -dijo Karin con una sonrisa-

- Te estoy vigilando Ninfomana -dijo Tayuya entrecerrando los ojos, mientras dirigía una mirada molesta a la pelirroja de anteojos-

- ¿bueno chicos que van a pedir? -pregunto Ayame sacando una libreta-

- un Ramen vegetariano -pidió Kin con una sonrisa-

- un Ramen de camarón -dijo Tayuya-

- para el pequeño, ¿un ramen chico? -preguntó Ayame mirando a Jaden-

- quiero un Ramen grande de carne -dijo sonriendo el pequeño pelirrojo mientras que Ayame se sentía extraña al verlo sonreir-

- ¿uno grande? -preguntó Ayame- ¿podrás acabarlo? -volvió a preguntar la castaña-

- no lo pongas a prueba, puede estar delgado pero parece barril sin fondo -dijo Tayuya mirando a su hijo sonreír orgulloso-

- bien… Naruto tu quieres un Mi… -en ese momento Ayame fue interrumpida por Karin-

- Ayame… yo me encargo de la comida de Naruto -dijo Karin con un brillo en los anteojos que impedía que se le miraran las pupilas-

- este como digas… en un momento traeré sus ordenes -mencionó Ayame con una linda sonrisa-

Los minutos pasaron y les trajeron las órdenes de Ramen y a Naruto un plato de Arroz con pechuga de pollo y verduras al vapor que miro con desgano.

- Come -ordenó Karin, haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro y comenzara a comer, haciendo poner una sonrisa de victoria a la pelirroja, para después caminar hacia Tayuya-

- mandona -murmuró el rubio, haciendo que detuviera su caminar para mirar a Naruto-

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quiero saber si escuche bien? -preguntó Karin quien estaba al lado de Naruto estirándole la mejilla-

- pe-pechugona -respondió Naruto nervioso-

- ¿Qué dijiste pervertido? -preguntó Karin con la cara roja y muy avergonzada-

- pechugona la que me diste -dijo de forma rápida señalando la parte del pollo-

- b-bien, solo comete eso y quizás considere darte un bol de Ramen -dijo Karin algo sonrojada-

- gracias Nee-chan eres la mejor -agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa-

La comida continúo y Karin ya llevaba una conversación más fluida con Tayuya y Kin.

- bueno Jade -chan, yo soy tu tía Karin… y créeme que te voy a consentir demasiado -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ATRÁS PEDOFILA, MI JADEN-CHAN NO SE METERA CON UNA NINFOMANA PEDOFILA -sentenció de forma protectora Tayuya-

- ¿A quien llamas ninfomanía pedofilia? CABEZA DE KETCHUP -dijo ataco Karin molesta-

- ¿hay alguna otra Ninfomana Pedofilia por aquí? -preguntó Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona-

- Naruto dile algo -dijo Karin esperando que la defendieran-

- Lo siento Nee-chan, pero la rojita conoce tus gustos, yo no me meteré -dijo el rubio terminando tomando un poco de sake-

- bueno chicas, me retirare… este niño debe dormir, nos vemos mañana -explicó Tayuya, notando que Jaden se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa- vámonos Jaden-chan -dijo Tayuya que dejo dinero en la barra pagando la comida-

El par de pelirrojos camino por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a su casa, entraron y lo primero que hizo Jaden fue dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano.

- Jaden, vente… durmamos juntos hoy -dijo la pelirroja, el pequeño pelirrojo solo pudo levantarse de forma lenta e ir a la habitación que lo esperaba su madre-

Una vez en la habitación se puso su Pijama la cual era un pantalón blanco y una camiseta de tirantes roja, se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo, hasta que Tayuya se recostó aun lado de el. Tayuya vestía una camisa de tirantes rosa y unos pantalones cortos morados ambas prendas se amoldaban a la perfección a su cuerpo, además para mayor comodidad se soltó el cabello.

- ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Tayuya con curiosidad por el silencio de su hijo-

- no… nada kaa-san, solo estoy cansado -mintió, para cerrar los ojos y esperar dormirse-

- no eres buen mentiroso… pero dímelo cuando te sientas listo -dijo la pelirroja, acariciando los cabellos de Jaden- buenas noches bebe -dijo la joven madre depositando un beso en la frente de Jaden-

- buenas noches kaa-san -contestó Jaden, para después quedar profundamente dormido-

La noche paso llegando un nuevo día, Tayuya comenzaba a hacer los quehaceres para darse cuenta de que debía conseguir un trabajo para mantener la casa, pues el dinero que le había dado Itachi no seria suficiente.

- Jaden… cariño voy a salir, ¿por que no vas a jugar al parque? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- este….pues -menciono nervioso- claro -dijo el niño saliendo de la casa junto a su madre-

- no te metas en problemas -pidió la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla- volveré pronto lo prometo -dijo la pelirroja-

Jaden miro como su madre se aljaba del lugar, así que decidió que lo mas sensato seria pasear por la aldea, estuvo caminado por varios minutos, hasta que fue encontrado por cierto pelinegro que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible a todos.

- vaya, vaya… ¿no te dije que te fueras de mi aldea?… Ganji -preguntó el joven de pelo negro mirando al pelirrojo mientras hacia notar su superioridad ante todos-

Jaden simplemente lo ignoro y camino, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues puso de malas al joven Uchiha que se molesto.

- ¡te estoy hablando Ganji -gritó el Uchiha-

Jaden lo miro y comenzó a correr, lo cual se le hizo más divertido a Fugaku que comenzó a corretearlo. El pelirrojo era muy rápido, se metía por lugar que encontraba y eso enojaba al joven Uchiha pues su presa era muy escurridiza, en el recorrido se encontró con sus compañeros Koga Inuzuka y Tensin Yamanaka que le ayudaron a perseguir y atormentar al pelirrojo.

Jaden corría con desesperación, el no quería problemas pero parecía que ellos eran los que lo buscaban siempre a el, corrió tan rápido que termino derribando varias cosas a su alrededor para dificultarles el trabajo a sus perseguidores, pero Fugaku corria por el techo y Koga y Yamato corrían por las paredes.

La persecución duro mucho tiempo, ahora mismo se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento y el Yamanaka lo inmovilizo mientras Tensin aprovecho para amarrarlo a un poste. Mientras Fugaku se acercaba a Jaden con una sonrisa sádica y arrogante.

- parece que nos volvemos a encontrar… ¿creíste que podrías escapar? ¿De mi? Fugaku Uchiha, el mejor Genin de mi generación y futuro Hokage… no me hagas reír -mencionó con arrogancia el chico-

- no sabes pelear limpio -respondió Jaden-

- ¿Limpio? Hmp… bien peleare limpio, dime ¿donde quieres mi puño? ¿En el estomago o en el rostro? -preguntó Fugaku sin recibir respuesta- bueno…ya que no quieres hablar yo decidiré por ti -dijo soltándole un puñetazo en el estomago-

- aaaaaaah -gritó Jaden con dolor-

- ¿que pasa? ¿No querías una pelea Limpia? -volvió a preguntar mientras le soltaba una patada en el estomago-

- aaaaaaaaaah -gritó Jaden sin poder hacer nada-

- chicos… miren esto… Katon: Gokakyuo no Jutsu -exclamó aspirando aire para soltar una bola de fuego contra Jaden-

El fuego impacto en el lugar, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha, pero su risa no duro mucho pues su victima no gritaba de dolor, frente a el estaba Naruto Uzumaki cargando a Jaden.

- oye niño malcriado… ¿crees poder hacer lo que te plazca por tener el apellido Uchiha? -preguntó Naruto de forma seria-

- ¿y si lo hago que? -respondió a manera de pregunta el joven Fugaku-

- dejen en paz al chico… o me pondré violento -amenazó Naruto-

En ese momento Fugaku corrió hacia Naruto quien ya se retiraba con Jaden en brazos, pero Naruto simplemente desapareció de la vista del Uchia, para después aparecer detrás de el haciendo el sello del tigre y acuclillado.

- Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la Hoja 1000 años de muerte -dijo el rubio enterrando sus dedos en el trasero del Uchiha quien salio volando y estrellándose en un árbol para terminar todo adolorido y en el suelo- nunca falla -dijo el rubio, para después centrar su vista en Jaden que estaba recargado en el poste que lo amarraron-

El Yamanaka corrió con intenciones de golpear a Naruto pero este simplemente lo evadió, moviéndose a un lado y metiéndole el pie para que se tropezara y cayera arriba del Uchiha, quien se levantaba poco a poco y termino en el suelo.

El Uchiha miro con odio a Naruto, se levanto del suelo y corrió de forma veloz para saltar y asentarle una patada en la cabeza, pero Naruto había desaparecido en un Kawarimi. La pelea era asombrosa, el rubio contra esos tres chicos, Jaden quería aprender… quizás si se lo pedía a ese señor, podría ayudarle a aprender a defenderse.

Uno a uno Naruto hizo que terminaran exhaustos, decidiendo dar una retirada, el rubio se acercó y lo cargo en brazos para desaparecer en un destello amarillo y aparecer en una casa… el rubio abrió la puerta con el pie y depósito a Jaden en un sillón.

- quítate la camiseta -ordenó el rubio, esperando que el pelirrojo obedeciera-

- pero… -mencionó Jaden confundido-

Naruto se le quedo viendo de forma seria y Jaden no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso a la indicación.

- recuestaste boca arriba -ordenó el rubio-

Jaden se recostó como le dijo el rubio, quien comenzó a concentrar un chakra rojizo en sus manos.

- esto dolerá -menciono Naruto, haciendo asentir a Jaden-

Naruto emanaba chakra curativo del zorro para curar las heridas provocadas por Fugaku, Jaden miro asombrado la técnica de curación, era asombroso lo rápido que las heridas cerraban. El rubio estaba asombrado pero no lo mostraba, el pequeño cuerpo del chico recibió mucho daño, además no esperaba que el cuerpo del chico respondiera bien al chakra del zorro y que las heridas cerraran con rapidez.

- Itai -se quejó un poco el pelirrojo cuando sus heridas estaban por desaparecer-

- aguanta un poco ya casi termino -explicó Naruto notando como las heridas terminaban de cerrarse-

Una vez que Naruto se aseguro que las heridas cerraran y los moretones desaparecieran dejo de emanar el chakra.

- listo… ya puedes irte -dijo el rubio desvaneciendo el chakra de sus manos-

- yo… este, gracias -mencionó Jaden mirando a Naruto-

- no hay por que, ahora vete -dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al chico-

- disculpe señor… podría entrena… -menciono Jaden, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Naruto-

- no -dijo a secas-

- pero, es que usted sabe defenderse y yo quería… -dijo para ser interrumpido de nuevo por el rubio-

- ¿aprender a patear traseros? No… -volvió a responder Naruto-

- pero si no aprendo a defenderme, ese baka me va a lastimar de gravedad -dijo asustado el pelirrojo-

- lo siento… no me gustan los niños, no sirvo para enseñar -dijo el rubio-

- bien… entiendo… gracias por curarme -dijo Jaden decepcionado y dejando la casa de Naruto-

Naruto al escuchar que Jaden se retiraba, por alguna extraña razón no se le hizo justo lo que pasaba, suspiro con cansancio pues se odiaría por lo siguiente.

- Oye niño espera -dijo Naruto alcanzando a Jaden-

Rubio y Pelirroja caminaba por la aldea e Konoha hasta que llegaron a un Dojo de entrenamiento, al entrar vieron como uno de los estudiantes derribo a otro chico y lo desmayo de un golpe al rostro.

- ya saben que no me gusta la compasión entre contendientes -expresó el sensei, un hombre de pelo negro y piel blanca, vestía una camisa blanca abierta y unos pantalones negros- ¿Qué estas mirando que no prestas atención Fugaku? -preguntó el hombre-

- el fue el que me pego Oto -sama -dijo el joven Uchiha señalando al rubio que estaba frenet al pelirrojo-

- así que le pusiste una mano a mi retoño ¿eh dobe? -preguntó el hombre-

- Sasuke, tu hijo esta molestando a este muchacho, quiero que lo deje en paz -dijo el rubio-

- ¿Quién eres tu para exigirme en mi dojo? Y sobre todo criticar mis métodos -preguntó Sasuke muy enojado-

- solo déjenlo tranquilo -respondió Naruto dando la espalda-

- ¿crees que puedes venir aquí y exigirme? Estas muy equivocado Dobe… si esa nenita quiere su libertad deberá pelear -dijo Sasuke haciendo que despejaran el ring de pelea-

Naruto lo miro serio, su antiguo rival era un completo estúpido que no entendía de razones… miro para una esquina mirando un cartel.

- el chico peleara en el torneo -dijo Naruto encontrando una salida-

- jaja… jajajajajajaja ¿dices que ese mocoso peleara en el torneo Shinobi? -preguntó riéndose el Uchiha- sigues siendo un estúpido payaso, no te mides en tus bromas Usuratonkashi… pero bien te daré el gusto esta vez.

- solo recuerda las veces que barri el piso contigo… por que tu, ni siquiera duraste 5 minutos contra Madara -dijo Naruto retirándose junto a Jaden-

Sasuke estaba molesto, comenzó a acumular chakra Raiton para crear un chidori en su mano para atacar a Naruto, pero fue detenido por…

- sigues siendo muy explosivo bobo -dijo el recién llegado-

- no tenias que hacerlo ¿crees que no lo sabia? -preguntó Naruto-

- se que lo sabias… pero me entere que Fugaku y Sasuke están abusando de su poder -dijo el personaje-

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Itachi? -preguntó Sasuke con voz frustrada-

- vengo a advertirles que dejen de abusar de el poder… si continúan así me ven obligado a sacarlos del programa shinobi -mencionó con simpleza Itachi-

- lo que digas, solo que ese Usuratonkashi no se me atraviese en el camino antes de la competencia -dijo Sasuke con enojo y dando la espalda- ahora retírense… tengo clases que dar -exigió haciendo que Itachi desapareciera en un shunshin-

Ahora Naruto y Jaden caminaban juntos, mientras pensaba en el lío que se había metido.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? -preguntó Jaden que no entendió mucho-

- ya no te molestaran y deberás pelear contra Fugaku Uchiha en el torneo Shinobi -explicó Naruto-

- ¿que? Ósea que me pateara el trasero frente a mucha gente… gracias ya me siento mejor -dijo el chico con mucho sarcasmo-

- no te preocupes, te entrenare -dijo el rubio-

- ¿deberás? -pregunto Jaden emocionado-

- si… pero seguiremos mis reglas -dijo Naruto- No. 1: entrenaremos cuando yo lo diga, No. 2: no usaras lo que yo te enseñe para lastimar, lo usaras para proteger y No. 3: harás todo como yo te diga -dijo el Uzumaki-

- Hai… sensei -dijo emocionado el chico-

Mientras tanto en el hospital podemos ver a Tayuya recibiendo un uniforme de parte de Tsunade.

- Bienvenida hija espero te sientas cómoda -dijo la rubia-

- solo será temporal abuela -dijo la pelirroja-

- bien… ve con Ino, ella te dará tu itinerario y te capacitara -explicó la rubia-

- hai -respondió antes de salir-

Una vez que se fue, la rubia no pudo evitar recordar al hijo de Tayuya llegándole una enorme curiosidad.

- Kin… necesito que me traigas los expedientes que te pediré continuación -mencionó la rubia-

A los minutos llego Kin junto a dos Kage Bunshin con una gran cantidad de documentos.

- gracias Kin, te puedes retirar -dijo mirando la pila de documentos, una vez que se fue menciono decidida-hora de descubrir quien es tu padre Jaden -mencionó la rubia - mi intuición me dice que el padre de este pequeño, debe ser alguien que conozco.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap el cual a mi parecer estuvo muy entretenido… ¿podrá Tsunade descubrir quien es el padre de Jaden? ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Naruto? ¿Tayuya será buena enfermera (para imaginarla vestida piensen en Erza Scarlet con el traje de enfermera *¬*)? ¿Sasuke y Fugaku cumplirán su palabra? ¿Karin en verdad será una Ninfomana Pedofilia? Esto y más en Shinobi Kid el Legado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí Kachorro con un nuevo capitulo de Shinobi Kid, el legado. Tanto Gardevoir como yo esperamos que disfruten de este capitulo que les tenemos preparado y esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Muchos en los Reviews me ha llegado la pregunta de por que Naruto tiene esa actitud con los que no son de su pequeño circulo social, pues eso lo averiguaran entre el cap… 3 y 4 de este fic.

Bueno creo que es hora de que comencemos…

Cap. 3 Entrenamiento y Secretos.

Es un nuevo día en Konohagakure no sato, ahora mismo en una pequeña casa podemos ver como se levanta una hermosa pelirroja de su cama sin sentir una pequeña presencia que acostumbraba dormir con ella. Tayuya había regresado tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que su hijo no durmió con ella.

- ¿Jaden? -llamó la joven madre al pelirrojo mientras se tallaba los ojos- Jaden… cariño -volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta del pelirrojo-

Extrañada por esto, se levanto de su cama y camino por la casa en busca de su hijo, no estaba en la sala y no estaba en el baño, de repente unos ronquidos fueron escuchados y estos provenían de la habitación de su hijo, al abrir la puerta miro que la habitación era un desastre, ropa por todos lados y algunos mangas de acción al lado de su escritorio, pero ¿donde estaba Jaden?

Al pelirrojo lo encontró dormido en el suelo y con un pie sobre la cama. El niño llevaba un pantalón de pijama color café y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, lo mas seguro es que se había caído mientras dormía y el pequeño holgazán no se quiso levantarse y acomodarse en su cama.

- este niño es un loco para dormir -mencionó Tayuya con una sonrisa, mientras recogía la ropa y comenzaba a ordenar un poco el lugar-

Una vez que el suelo era visible en la habitación, la pelirroja se acerco, acomodo bien la almohada de su hijo y retiro las cobijas, lo cargo con la intención de subirlo a su cama para que descansara más cómodo, pero el tacto de la joven madre lo termino despertando.

- buenos días dormilón ¿esta cómodo el piso? -preguntó Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona-

- estoy cansado -murmuró Jaden con los ojos cerrados, para después darle la espalda cuando fue acomodado en su cama-

- vamos levántate -pidió la pelirroja moviendo a su hijo-

- … zzz…ZZZZ.

- si no te levantas no desayunaras y no voy a hacer desayuno mas tarde -mencionó la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta, mientras Jaden se levantaba de golpe-

- ya desperté -dijo con los ojos cerrados, para después dejarse caer de nuevo a la cama-

Los minutos trascurrieron y Jaden estaba vestido con su camiseta sin mangas color blanco y su pantalón shinobi gris. Ahora el pelirrojo estaba desayunando al lado de su madre.

- hoy no trabajare, así que creo que podremos pasar un día madre e hijo-mencionó Tayuya con una sonrisa mirando a Jaden-

- eh, creo que será mas tarde Kaa-san -respondió el chico terminando su vaso de jugo y parándose de la mesa-

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntoó Tayuya muy curiosa por Jaden-

- yo… entrenare artes shinobi con tu amigo rubio -respondió Jaden en la puerta de su casa-

- con ¿Kinpatsu? -preguntó Tayuya extrañada-

- si… el, se ofreció a entrenarme para que me sepa defender -explicó Jaden-

- eh, esta bien cariño solo ten mucho cuidado yo iré a ver a Karin mas al rato, quizás me encuentres en Ichirakus Ramen -mencionó Tayuya-

- hai -respondió Jaden quien había salido corriendo-

- suerte mi pequeño -susurró la pelirroja mientras Jaden desaparecía de su vista-

Jaden corría por toda Konoha en busca de un destino, el capo de entrenamiento numero 7 donde su sensei lo había citado, el pelirrojo al llegar busco al rubio pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, así que solo fue y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a la espera del rubio.

Los minutos pasaban y Jaden esperaba en ese lugar, Naruto no aparecía por ningún lado y no daba señales de aparecer. El joven pelirrojo estaba muy aburrido y se puso a caminar por el lugar, pensó que si iba a ponerse a entrenar por lo menos debería calentar los músculos, pero en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego impacto a su derecha, Jaden volteo y miro a Fugaku Uchiha detrás de el, detonaba esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba y caminaba de manera lenta hacia Jaden.

- pero mira nada mas, el llorón… ¿Qué pasa? No esta tu guarda espaldas -preguntó el chico de cabellos azabaches-

- yo… no te tengo miedo -respondió Jaden que retrocedió un poco-

- lo se… se que no te asusto, yo… te aterro -dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante el Uchiha-

- no es verdad -contestó Jaden apretando los puños-

- entonces… quizás no te moleste si yo… ¡TE PATEO! -gritó el azabache lanzándole una patada al pelirrojo-

Jaden estaba paralizado del miedo, miro como el Uchiha se le acercaba y… PUFF Fugaku Uchiha desapareció revelando a Naruto que negaba con decepción mientras Jaden seguía temblando y caía al suelo.

- ¿por que te paralizas? -preguntó el rubio mirando de forma severa a Jaden-

- yo… yo no se -respondió con mucho miedo-

- No sabes… ¿para que quieres aprender a defenderte si ni siquiera puedes reaccionar a alguna agresión? -preguntó Naruto-

- temo sentir dolor -respondió Jaden con la cabeza gacha-

- temes sentir dolor… déjame decirte que… no sentirás el verdadero dolor si los aldeanos no te persiguen a cada momento de tu vida con intención de matarte, que te encajen kunai o shuriken en el cuerpo, que usen Jutsu Katon o el peor de todos… estar completamente solo y no tener a nadie -mencionó el rubio asombrando a Jaden- un golpe…duele en el momento, este sanara debes tenerlo por seguro, pero debes entender que si no estas dispuesto a moverte, esquivar y atacar no podré enseñarte nada ¿entiendes Koinu? -preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente al joven pelirrojo-

- yo, creo que entiendo -respondió Jaden-

- bien… sígueme -pidió Naruto hacia la sombra de un árbol-

Una vez bajo la sombra, Naruto le pidió a Jaden que se sentara y así lo hizo el pelirrojo.

- bien… creo que fui un poco extremista al empezar con eso, comenzaremos con una presentación… mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mis gustos son el Ramen, pasar tiempo con Kin-chan, Karin-chan, Shizune-chan, Kurenai-chan, Hikari-chan y mi Kaa-san, mis sueños… ya no poseo ninguno y mis disgustos son los traidores -se presentó el rubio- tu turno Koinu -pidió Naruto-

- mi nombre es Jaden, mis gustos son la comida, Hikari-chan, Karura-chan-en ese momento Naruto arqueo una ceja, al escuchar el nombre de la hija de Kurenai y la de Shikamaru- y estar con mi Kaa-san, mis disgustos son los idiotas arrogantes que se creen superiores a los demás y mi sueño es convertirme en un Shinobi poderoso -mencionó Jaden, mientras Naruto siento un Dejavu al escuchar el sueño del chico-

- bien, ahora que nos conocemos Koinu… comenzaremos con algo simple, por lo que pude ver no tienes ni si quiera una pizca de conocimientos shinobi y deberemos comenzar desde el principio, antes de que comiences a manejar chakra ejercitaremos tu mente y tu cuerpo, comenzaremos con un poco de ejercicio físico y después pasaremos a lanzamiento -explicó Naruto-

- hai Naruto-sensei -respondió Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien, quiero que des 5 vueltas caminado al rededor del campo de entrenamiento, después serán 8 vueltas trotando y 7 vueltas corriendo -pidió el rubio dejando en Shock a Jaden- si no completas el ejercicio, me veré en la necesidad de no dejarte comer hoy -dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados-

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso esta loco?! -gritó Jaden apuntando con su dedo índice-

- oh y para asegurarme que lo harás bien… Kuchiyose no jutsu -exclamó Naruto colocando su palma en el suelo-

En ese momento apareció una pequeña figura de un canino de pelaje castaño y hocico color marrón, bestia un chaleco que tenia la imagen de un espantapájaros, además de llevar una banda shinobi en la cabeza.

- ¿que sucede chico? -preguntó Pakkun-

- espero no te moleste hacer de niñera unos momentos -mencionó Naruto mirando al perro-

- ¿a quien debo cuidar? -preguntó el perro-

- solo necesito que veas que no haga trampa con su entrenamiento… dará 5 vueltas caminando, 8 trotando y 7 corriendo por este lugar -mencionó el rubio-

- te has suavizado bastante… bien niño si te portas bien te dejare acariciar mis patitas son muy suavecitas -mencionó Pakkun con una voz burlona-

- otra cosa Kouinu -mencionó Naruto mirando al pelirrojo- a partir de cuando comiences a correr Pakkun te comenzara a atacar -dijo el rubio-

- y… ¿a donde iras? -preguntó Pakkun mirando al rubio-

- estaré en aquel árbol de haya leyendo un poco -dijo Naruto sacando el antiguo libro de Kakashi- no importa las veces que sea, sigo diciendo que el Icha Icha Paradise es la mejor versión -dijo Naruto alejándose-

- otro Kakashi -dijo el Ninken negando con decepción- bien chico, comienza -pidió Pakkun- bien chico, comienza entre mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido terminaras -pidió Pakkun-

Jaden comenzó el ejercicio caminado alrededor de el campo de entrenamiento, no sabia por que estaba haciendo eso, se le hacia muy estúpido pensar que con caminar aprendería a ser mucho mejor en las artes shinobi, no tardo mucho al dar las 5 vueltas por el campo y después continuo con comenzar a trotar.

Pakkun por su lado tenia un extraño presentimiento, el olor del jovencito se le hacia muy familiar pero rápidamente descarto la idea pues seria algo absurdo en solo pensar que fuera verdad. El Ninken miraba con atención como el joven estaba ya muy cansado y estaba por comenzar a correr.

- hey chico acércate un poco -pidió Pakkun a Jaden que comenzó a caminar hacia el perro-

- ¿que ocurre Inu -sensei? -preguntó Jaden mirando al Ninken-

- llámame Pakkun… ven siéntate y descansa unos minutos -ordenó el pequeño perro-

Jaden se dejo caer frente al perro que no dejaba de verlo y eso incomodaba demasiado al pelirrojo, pero lo que en verdad hacia el Ninken era analizarlo a fondo.

- ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó el chico pelirrojo-

- no… solo me recordaste a alguien, descansa unos cuantos minutos por que comenzaremos con lo que sigue -mencionó el perro-

Solo fueron cuestión de unos minutos para que Jaden volviera a estar de pie, en ese momento se acerco Naruto a ver el progreso de su aprendiz.

- ¿como va? -preguntó el rubio al perro-

- le deje descansar 10 minutos para comenzar la diversión -mencionó el perro-

- ya veo… bueno, estaré aquí mirando esto… Koinu -llamo Naruto a Jaden- si logras terminar el ejercicio te llevare por un bol de Ramen -mencionó Naruto-

- hai Naruto -sensei -respondió Jaden-

El pelirrojo se puso a correr mientras Pakkun se quedo en el mismo lugar y eso extraño a Naruto.

- Koinu salio corriendo, ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó Naruto-

- solo quiero informarte algo y sacarme una duda -respondió el Ninken-

- ¿cual es? -preguntó el rubio-

- ¿crees que aun existan Uzumaki ahí afuera aparte de Karin y de ti? -preguntó el perro-

- por lo que supe de Itachi y Baa-chan, ya no hay mas Uzumaki en las tierras shinobi -respondió Naruto mirando a Jaden en su 2da vuelta-

- entiendo -mencionó Pakkun-

- ¿a que se debe tu duda? -preguntó el rubio-

- no… nada solo… olvídalo era una pregunta sin importancia… ahora si me disculpas, tengo un chico que torturar -mencionó el pequeño perro que comenzó a perseguir a Jaden-

- ¿¨acaso… habrá mas Uzumaki?¨ -se cuestionó el rubio de forma seria-

Jaden corría a lo que sus piernas le permitían y Pakkun le pisaba los talones literalmente, pues el pequeño perro le saltaba encima y lo derribaba llevándolo a impactar en el frío y duro suelo.

- ya es la 6 vez que te derribo chico y apenas vas en la cuarta vuelta -mencionó Pakkun que estaba sobre Jaden-

- es que me es difícil -respondió Jaden-

- chico, no todo en un combate es saber atacar… debes aprender a predecir las cosas -mencionó Pakkun bajándose de la espalda de Jaden y sentándose frente a el-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Jaden mirando al Ninken-

- te lo podré así de sencillo… ¿que sientes cuando vez que alguien te va ah atacar? -preguntó el perro-

- miedo -respondió Jaden-

- ¿Miedo? ¿A que te refieres con tener miedo? -preguntó el Ninken-.

- yo... no lo se... solo se que no quiero que me lastimen como a el -mencionó Jaden mirando el suelo-

- ¿Como a el? -preguntó Pakkun mientras que Jaden miraba el suelo- ¿Te refieres a Naruto?

- no se que tenga que ver sensei en esto -mencionó Jaden- solo se que desde hace 2 años tengo sueños que me atormentan... escucho a un niño gritar por ayuda, veo unas personas lo golpean y como la sangre escurre, nunca eh visto al niño, pero después de que el niño queda inconsciente, esas personas me miran y me golpean a mi -explicó Jaden con una voz apagada-

- Y dime, ese chico que mencionas ¿lo conoces? -preguntó el perro que miraba discretamente a Naruto-.

- No... Los aldeanos me atrapan tan rápido que no soy capaz de ver al chico -mencionó Jaden que aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo- los aldeanos dicen que merezco su mismo destino al ser hijo de dos demonios -dijo el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza- no me gusta que le digan demonio a mi Kaa-san, y a mi Oto-san nunca lo conocí, pero no creo que sea un demonio -explicó Jaden al Ninken-

Pakkun analizaba bien las cosas y había demasiadas cosas que encajaban, pero si sus pensamientos eran correctos la pregunta era cuando fue que ocurrió ¨eso¨.

- ¿Acaso le has contado a alguien de estos sueños que tienes? -preguntó el Ninken-.

El niño negó con la cabeza y el Ninken solo pudo suspirar, ahora entendía bien el punto del chico al no saber defenderse y el por que se paralizaba ante un ataque, ahora lo difícil será comenzar a quitarle el miedo.

- Escucha chico, se que tienes miedo a la hora de pelear, pero tienes que aprender a defenderte. Si no lo haces, entonces tendrás miedo por el resto de tu vida -le aconsejo Pakkun al pelirrojo, el cual solo asiente algo preocupado- Bien, daremos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy. Ve a descansar mientras voy a hablar con Naruto -dicho eso Jaden se dejo caer para descansar unos minutos-.

Pakkun camino hacia el rubio que estaba recargado en un árbol y leyendo el libro, ahora lo importante era darle la información que obtuvo del chico, quizás eso le daría alguna idea de cómo poder entrenarlo.

- ¿por que detuviste su entrenamiento? -preguntó Naruto sin mirar al Ninken, pues su único ojo visible estaba sobre las páginas del libro que tenía en manos-

- Es que… acabo de averiguar algo muy interesante acerca de tu aprendiz -dijo Pakkun, cosa que llamo la atención de su invocador-.

- ¿y que seria eso? -preguntó Naruto levantando la vista para mirar al Ninken-

- Al parecer ese teme defenderse, debido a unas pesadillas -mencionó el Ninken haciendo que Naruto levante una de sus cejas-.

- entonces... me dices que mi aprendiz no se defiende ¿Por qué el teme al monstruo debajo de la cama? -preguntó Naruto con ironía-

- No me refiero a eso, ese chico tiene miedo debido a sus pesadillas en que lo llamaban "hijo de los demonios" -dicho eso, el rubio abrió los ojos por completo al oír esa frase-.

- ¿hijo de los demonios? -cuestionó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Pakkun- bueno se que la rojita aun posee el sello de maldición, pero... ¿dos demonios? -mencionó preocupado el rubio-

- A mi también me sorprendió al oír eso, ¿tu crees que su madre tuvo alguna relación con algunos de los que seguían a Orochimaru? -preguntó el Ninken al su invocador-.

- la rojita me dijo que nunca tuvo ningún romance con sus compañeros del sonido -respondió Naruto un poco incomodo por la pregunta del Ninken y eso lo noto Pakkun-

- Algo en ese chico llama mi atención, seria bueno que te acercaras mas a el para averiguar sobre sus problemas -mencionó Pakkun-

- ya no puedo ser mismo de antes Pakkun, yo ya no ayudo a todos los que se me atraviesan, yo solo busco el bien de mi familia -dijo Naruto con una voz apagada y sin ver al Ninken que se mantenía serio-

- ¡Ya deja de vivir en el pasado como Kakashi, ese chico puede ser el único miembro de tu Clan! -exclamó Pakkun confundiendo a Naruto- Te aconsejo que seas alguien importante para Jaden, no te te pido que seas un padre, pero un apoyo seria de mucha ayuda.

- ¿a que te refieres con el único miembro de mi clan? -pregunto el Uzumaki al Ninken- los únicos Uzumaki con vida somos Karin y Yo -respondió Naruto- que sea pelirrojo no lo hace un Uzumaki -declaro el rubio-

- Déjame decirte una cosa Naruto, por alguna razón, Jaden me recuerda mucho a ti cuando tenias su edad -esas palabras hicieron que el ojiazul recordara la dura infancia que tuvo cuando todo el mundo lo rechazaba- si no lo ayudas a superar sus miedos jamás será alguien en el futuro. No hagas que ese chico pase lo mismo que tu.

Naruto estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir, sentía culpa y remordimiento al ver al joven pelirrojo.

- se que esto es duro para ti Naruto, pero… estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo -mencionó Pakkun para después desaparecer-

Naruto se quedo observando a Jaden, el niño no era tan malo, aparte olvido algo muy importante… estaba tratando con un niño sin experiencia no con un Genin recién salido de academia. Tal vez, era tiempo de cambiar un poco. El rubio camino de forma lenta y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo que volteo a ver a su sensei.

- lo siento sensei, falle, prometo dar lo mejor de mi -dijo Jaden con el flequillo ensombreciendo su rostro y con una voz apagada-

En ese momento Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Jaden y le revolvió los cabellos.

- tranquilo… creo que me excedí un poco, se me olvido que trataba con un niño sin experiencia -respondió el rubio con un tono de voz más amigable-

- ¿continuaremos con el entrenamiento? -preguntó Jaden a su sensei-

- no… ya fue bastante castigo innecesario por hoy, ven vamos -dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-

- ¿a donde? -preguntó Jaden poniéndose de pie-

- por un buen plato de ramen -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que solía dar antes-

El pequeño Jaden por alguna razón sonrío y se sintió muy contento al ver feliz a Naruto así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- solo hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que vayamos a comer -dijo Naruto-

- ¿y eso que seria sensei? -preguntó Jaden-

- ven… hay un lugar que quiero visitar -respondió Naruto-

Naruto y Jaden caminaron por unos segundos hasta que divisaron un monumento parecido a un diamante y que tenia flores, en ese momento Naruto se arrodillo ante ella, Jaden no entendía que sucedía, pero decidió imitar al rubio. Pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada, Jaden solo podía ver a Naruto con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado para después abrir los ojos.

- ¨intentare dar lo mejor, Kakashi -sensei, Ero -sanin… juro que sus enseñanzas no serán pasadas por alto¨ -pensó el rubio- ¿listo para comer? -preguntó Naruto mirando al pelirrojo-

- Hai -respondió Jaden-

- bueno en marcha -dijo Naruto caminado al lado de su aprendiz-

Maestro y aprendiz caminaban por las calles de Konoha mientras llevaban rumbo a Ichirakus Ramen, pero en ese momento fueron interceptados… vestía un Kimono de una sola pieza color azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes, busto copa BB el cual había crecido después de su embarazo, anchas caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, un gran trasero y un rostro angelical, ojos color jade y cabello rosado amarrado en una coleta alta.

- ¿Naruto? -menciono la mujer- ¡NARUTO! -gritó de forma eufórica mientras corría a abrazar al rubio- mírate estas mas alto y te vez mas fuerte… ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó la joven de cabellos rosas con una gran sonrisa-

- Sakura -dijo el rubio que estaba completamente quieto y con una voz seria-

- sabes Sasuke -kun me dijo que fuiste al Dojo mientras yo hacia la comida… que mal, me hubiera gustado saludarte ese día -dijo la pelirosada- pero dime ¿eh cierto que entrenaras a un niño? -preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- veo que ya te fue con la noticia -respondió el rubio-

- si… Sasuke-kun estaba muy estresado ese día, pero logre tranquilizarlo un poco, nada que un poco de amor no solucione -dijo Sakura de forma soñadora- ¿el es tu aprendiz? -preguntó Sakura señalando a Jaden- es muy lindo jejeje -rió la pelirosada- hola mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha -se presento la ex -Haruno-

- mucho gusto -dijo Jaden algo sonrojado- me- me llamo Jaden -dijo el chico-

- Sakura, si nos permites le prometí a mi aprendiz un poco de ramen después de nuestro entrenamiento -dijo el rubio-

- a entiendo… bueno fue un gusto verte de nuevo y me alegra ver que estas muy bien -dijo la pelirosada con una linda sonrisa en el rostro- bueno me iré a preparar la cena, Sasuke-kun y Fugaku-kun no tardan en terminar de entrenar, cuídate Naruto… nos veremos Jaden chan -dijo la pelirosada desordenándole la cabellera al pelirrojo-

- que mujer tan rara -mencionó Jaden mirando a la pelirosa retirarse del lugar- no entiendo como un baka puede tener a una Kaa-san tan agradable -dijo Jaden-

- ahora es agradable, si la hubieras conocido cuando fuimos compañeros de equipo no dirías lo mismo -mencionó Naruto soltando un suspiro de cansancio-

- ¿usted fue compañero de la señorita Sakura? -preguntó Jaden a Naruto mientras continuaban el camino a Ichirakus-

- así es… yo estuve enamorado de ella gran parte de mi vida, pero… ella siempre prefirió al Teme de Sasuke -respondió Naruto con un tono serio- pero eso ya es pasado… ahora solo me dedico a cuidar de mis seres queridos y actuar bajo las ordenes de Itachi, pero no dejemos que eso nos vaya a arruinar nuestra comida, vamos Koinu -mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa-

No tardaron mucho en llegar al puesto de Ramen, donde Jaden encontró a su Kaa-san, quien efectivamente estaba platicando con Karin y Ayame mientras degustaba de un plato de ramen de res.

- ¡Kaa-san! -grito Jaden haciendo voltear a su madre que la verlo quedo con la boca abierta-

De un momento a otro Tayuya ya estaba abrazando a Jaden y revisándolo a fondo.

- ¿QUE TE PASO? ESTAS MUY SUCIO ¿Y ESA MORDIDA? -preguntó la pelirroja- EXIJO SABER QUIEN TE HIZO ESO, CUANDO ENCUENTRE A ESE MALNACIDO INVESIL HIJO DE PUTA, LE ARRANCARE SUS EXTREMIDADES UNA POR UNA -gritó la pelirroja sacando un poco de la Tayuya antigua, mientras lo que pasaban por ahí solo temían por la suerte del pobre diablo que moriría ante la furia de la pelirroja-

- eh… Kaa-san estoy bien deberás -dijo Jaden, mientras Naruto por alguna razón se sentía copiado-

- oye rojita tranquilízate, no creo que Koinu quiera averiguar sobre tus días como la Konoha no Aka Kaijū -mencionó Naruto a modo de broma-

- prometiste que nunca mas dirías ese sobre nombre -mencionó Tayuya con su chakra visible y de color rojo- si lo que querías era ver a la Konoha no Aka Kaijū, entonces Kinpatsu… ¡veras a la Konoha no Aka Kaijū! -gritó Tayuya muy enojada-

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a correr por su vida al recordar lo que ocurrió al primero que le llamo con ese sobre nombre, Tayuya estaba muy enojada y perseguía a Naruto mientras derribaba a los aldeanos que se le atravesaban, mientras Jaden estaba en la barra del local.

- hola Jaden-kun ¿quieres comer? -preguntó Karin-

- hai… Naruto-sensei dijo que me invitaría a comer -mencionó Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien… ¿que pedirás? -preguntó Karin sacando una libreta-

- quiero un Ramen de cerdo con pollo -pidió Jaden-

- a la orden -respondió Karin quien fue a preparar la orden-

Mientras tanto solo se podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto y Tayuya a lo lejos.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MISERABLE LLORON, SOLO TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO EN DOS! -grito Tayuya de forma furiosa-

- ¡ESPERA SOLO BROMEABA! -gritaba Naruto muy aterrado-

- ¡PUES PARA QUE NO HANDES BROMEANDO SOLO TE MOLERE A GOLPES Y TE DEJRE ESTERIL! -gritó Tayuya intentando atrapar al rubio-

A los segundos el palto de Jaden llego y Karin se puso a observar la persecución de Tayuya, le traía muchos recuerdos y solo pudo suspirar.

- me trae muchos recuerdos esto -dijo Karin- parece que la llama del amor sigue activa entre esos dos -mencionó con una sonrisa la pelirroja-

- ¿a que te refieres Karin-Nee -preguntó Jaden a Karin-

- ¿no te lo dijo tu Kaa -san? -preguntó Karin-

- ¿que? -preguntó Jaden muy confundido-

- Naruto y tu Kaa-san antes eran novios -reveló Karin-

- ¿NARUTO -SENSEI Y KAA-SAN ERAN NOVIOS? -gritó Jaden impactado-

- si… sin duda hacían una bonita pareja, pero terminaron por que no se podían ver mucho debido a las misiones, y esta es la primera vez que veo a un par de ex -novios que no discuten por cualquier tontería y que aparte se lleven bien -explicó Karin-

- ¨Naruto-sensei y Kaa-san¨ -pensó Jaden mirando a esos dos y como seguían en la persecución-

- Oye Jaden-kun… ¿crees en la magia? -preguntó Karin-

- bueno… no mucho -mencionó Jaden-

- mira -mencionó tomando uno de los huesos de pollo- esto se llama hueso mágico, yo tomare un extremo y tu tomaras un extremo, si mi parte es mas grande mi deseo se cumple, si tu parte es mas grande tu deseo se cumplirá -mencionó Karin tomando un extremo del hueso-

- este… bien… ¿Qué debo de hacer? -preguntó Jaden-

- solo toma el otro extremo, pide un deseo en tu mente y luego jálalo -dijo Karin-

Jaden estuvo en silencio un par de minutos, para mirar el hueso y jalarlo hasta tronar y que el hueso mas largo estuviera en su mano.

- ¿y que pediste? -preguntó Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- yo… este…. ser… ser mas fuete jejeje -mencionó Jaden de manera nerviosa-

En ese momento Tayuya seguía corriendo, cuando de pronto tropezó y derribo a Naruto robándole un beso al rubio, ambos tenia los ojos bien abiertos y con el rostro completamente rojo. Tayuya se separo de forma rápida del rubio a quien había empujado lejos de ella.

- ¿qu-que crees que ha-haces pervertido? -preguntó muy sonrojada la joven madre- auch -se quejó al sentir dolor en su tobillo-

- Rojita… ¿estas bien? -preguntó el rubio con el rostro rojo-

- no te acerques pervertido -advirtió nerviosa la pelirroja-

- aja… y si no te ayudo, como planeas ponerte de pie -dijo Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se sonroje- ven… solo serán unos minutos los que te ayudare -dijo el rubio que se acerco y cargo a Tayuya de forma nupcial causando que se sonrojara mas al estar tan cerca de Naruto-

- so-solo no te emociones… po-por dejarte acercar tanto a mi -dijo muy nerviosa-

Naruto la llevo a una de las bancas y se agacho, lo cual sonrojo más a Tayuya.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS PERVERTIDO? -gritó al llevar sus manos a su parte intima para evitar que el rubio viera su ropa interior a través del Kimono rojo-

- oye… tranquila se Jutsu medico -dijo Naruto-

- so-solo mantén los ojos en la herida -ordenó Tayuya-

Naruto tomo delicadamente el pie de Tayuya y comenzó a emanar chakra verde, el cual se sentía muy agradable, pero Tayuya solo desviaba la mirada debido a su gran orgullo.

- tardare unos minutos… no tienes de que preocuparte -dijo Naruto-

- como sea -respondió Tayuya-

Mientras tanto con Jaden y Karin estos miraban aquella escena.

- lo vez Jaden-kun… Naruto y Tayuya aun se quieren, solo es cuestión de que reciban un pequeño empujoncito -mencionó Karin, mientras Jaden miraba atento esto-

- ¿Te duele? -pregunto Naruto-

- el dolor esta desapareciendo Naruto -kun -mencionó Tayuya, para después darse cuenta que se le escapo la frase-

- ya casi termino -dijo el rubio sintiendo una sensación de alivies y un poco de felicidad-

- so-solo termina y dame mi espacio -dijo la pelirroja sin verlo directamente-

- ¨¿por que Kaa -san se comportara así con Naruto -sensei?¨ -pensó Jaden de forma analítica sin dejar de ver a su Kaa -san y a su sensei-

Hospital de Konoha…

Tenia todo el día sin recibir consultas, no había comido y solo había tomado 5 tazas de café, todo era un fiasco… tenia descartados a Kiba, Chouji, Sai, Kakashi, Azuma, Yamato y otros mas… ahora estaba revisando el expediente de Shikamaru y le faltaban todavía unos 15 expedientes mas.

- ¡ughh! -se quejó la mujer rubia- esto es tan estresante, no hay nada que sea igual o parecido a la muestra de Jaden, a este paso no sabré nada de el -se quejó la rubia buscando una botella de sake-

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de kimono negro que demostraba unos meses de embarazo.

- ¿tan temprano y comenzara con sus vicios Tsunade -sama? -preguntó la mujer-

- Shizune -exclamó al ver a su amiga y aprendiz en el consultorio-

- usted no aprende -se quejó la morena que le quito la botella de las manos-

- nooo, espera Shizune… la necesito, quiero relajarme -dijo Tsunade intentando tomar la botella-

- primero trabaje, tiene un desorden total -se quejó Shizune- ¿Por qué mira los expedientes de los chicos? ¡Hey! ¿Que esa el de mi Ita-kun aquí? -se quejó la morena al ver el expediente de su esposo en el escritorio-

- no es lo que piensas, hago una investigación, tengo 6 horas buscando una muestra de ADN igual o parecida a la de este niño -mencionó Tsunade pasando el expediente de Jaden-

- el hijo de Tayuya, ¿la estudiante de Ita-kun? -preguntó Shizune-

- estoy dispuesta a encontrar al padre de este chico -menciono Tsunade- algo me dice que es alguien que ya conozco -mencionó Tsunade-

- ¿pero que tiene que ver los expedientes? -preguntó Shizune-

- pues que estos vendieron su semilla y Tayuya fue a premiada -respondió Tsunade-

- ¡DIGAME QUE ITA KUN NO ES EL PADRE! -mencionó muy paranoica la morena-

- no te preocupes, a Itachi lo descarte… fue el primero en el que pensé ya que era muy unido a Tayuya, quien sabe y era de esos jejeje -dijo Tsunade con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- TSUNADE -SAMA ¿CÓMO PUEDE PENSAR ESO DE MI ESPOSO? -gritó Shizune molesta por los pensamientos de su maestra-

- tranquila solo era para estar segura -se defendió la Senju de manera rápida- le hará daño a tu bebe -dijo Tsunade buscando que su alumna se calmara-

- bien… dígame ¿necesita ayuda? -preguntó Shizune-

- bueno… si quieres puedes ayudarme, no te obligare a nada -propuso Tsunade-

- bien… yo comparare estos 7 con la muestra -dijo Shizune tomando los documentos-

- con tu ayuda esto será mas fácil, gracias Shizune -agradeció la mujer- ¨con la ayuda de Shizune estoy un paso mas cerca de descubrir la verdad¨ -pensó Tsunade-

Casa de Tayuya y Jaden…

En estos momentos Tayuya estaba en la ducha recordando ese momento del beso y llevo su mano a sus labios.

- aun… ¿aun me querrá como yo a el? - se preguntó Tayuya pensando en el rubio-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno eh aquí un nuevo cap de Shinobi Kid, poco a poco nos acercamos a la verdad, por ahora un poco de servicio a la comunida.

Zafir09: pues que te puedo decir mi amigo, esta historia lleva su curso y no me gusta mucho adelantar los hechos.

sakurita preciosa: bueno, quien sabe quizás la verdad llegue mas pronto de lo que tu esperas.

Leknyn: la verdad tras la actitud de Naruto muy pronto lo sabrán (soné muy Yoda XD)

mar0669: estate atento amigo, muy pronto lo sabrás.

Homicidal Liu: gracias… _gracias._

Gerymaru: lo del rechazo al puesto de Kage se sabra un poco mas adelante.

Carlos: gracias por gustar de mi fic, es que yo soy mas de parejas raras, el Naruhina no es lo mio.

Bueno pasemos al cap…

Cap.- 4 viaje…

Es una tarde tranquila en Konoha, han pasado 2 semanas desde que Jaden comenzó su entrenamiento, ahora mismo podemos ver al joven pelirrojo haciendo flexiones mientras Naruto le supervisaba. Jaden tenía 20 minutos haciendo flexiones sin parar y eso era una de las partes de su entrenamiento que mas detestaba, pues Naruto lo había puesto a hacer ejercicio de fuerza hasta el cansancio.

A simple vista, se podía ver que los brazos del joven pelirrojo temblaban por el esfuerzo.

- vas bien, no te detengas, aun te faltan 50 mas -dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos mirando a Jaden- Lee ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? -preguntó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- es asombroso que este jovencito siga este ritmo, su llama de la juventud me ah conmovido que tengo 15 minutos siguiendo su ejemplo -dijo el extraño hombre de cabellos negros en forma de tazón-.

- No te detengas Koinu -dijo Naruto que devolvió la mirada a Jaden que se había distraído con la presencia del raro hombre de espandex verde-

- pero… sensei, estoy muy cansado -dijo Jaden mirando a Naruto, el cual se mantenía serio-

- bien, detente -dijo el rubio resignado mientras el chico se dejaba caer al suelo- ¿era eso necesario? -preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja-

- no sentir brazos -dijo Jaden con dolor-

- levántate que no fue para tanto -pidió Naruto sin dejar de ver a su aprendiz-

- en serio, no sentir los brazos… ¡dolor! -dijo Jaden con dolor-

- dije que te levantes o no habrá originis -amenazo Naruto al descubrir que a Jaden le gustaba mucho comer arroz-

- ya me siento mucho mejor -dijo de manera rápida y parándose firme, causando una sonrisa en su sensei-

- al parecer estas dos semanas has hecho un gran avance Koinu, creo que es hora de comenzar a explicarte lo que es chakra… Lee ¿te importaría dejarme solo con mi estudiante? -preguntó Naruto-

- Claro Naruto-kun, ahora me iré a dar 300 vueltas a la aldea, si no lo logro haré 100000 flexiones con una mano y si fallo en ellas serán 250000 sentadillas, nos vemos Naruto -kun, nos vemos amiguito, siempre has lo posible por ¡ARDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! -gritó Lee alejándose mientras Naruto y Jaden tenían gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- sensei, su amigo es… agradable -dijo Jaden con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- para ser mi mejor amigo es algo desesperante -dijo Naruto mirando a Lee corriendo por la aldea- bueno, continuemos con lo siguiente, el chakra… ¿conoces algo acerca del chakra? -preguntó Naruto-

- ¿eh? -mencionó Jaden con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, mientras Naruto suspiraba algo desanimado-

- el chakra es la unión de la energía física y espiritual la cual es necesaria para realizar algo como esto -dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y mirando un muñeco de entrenamiento en ese momento Naruto apareció una extraña esfera en su mano- ¡RASENGAN! -gritó el hombre rubio impactando la esfera en el maniquí, el cual se estrello en un árbol-

- ¡asombroso! -gritó Jaden muy emocionado- ¿Cuándo aprenderé a hacer eso? -preguntó Jaden muy emocionado-

- el Rasengan es algo muy complicado y se lleva por pasos, pero si tomas mas enserio tu entrenamiento quizás te enseñe a crearlo -explicó Naruto-

- no creo que sea tan difícil hacer una pequeña esfera de aire en mi mano, ya vera que la dominare de manera rápida -dijo Jaden de forma confiada, para después recibir un coscorrón por parte de Naruto- ¡ITAI! -gritó el pelirrojo tomándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué hizo eso? -preguntó enojado mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-

- no te estoy enseñando a ser arrogante, a demás deberías tenerle más respeto a la técnica del Yondaime Hokage -dijo de manera seria el rubio, mientras cruzaba los brazos y le dedicaba una mirada de seriedad a Jaden-

- ¿es una de las técnicas del Yondaime? -preguntó Jaden muy asombrado-

- así es -respondió Naruto aun con los brazos cruzados-

- lo siento sensei… ¿podemos continuar con el entrenamiento? -preguntó Jaden mirando a Naruto-

- yo creo que por hoy es suficiente, corriste como loco y ejercitaste tu cuerpo para empezar a cargar tu propio peso -dijo Naruto mirando a Jaden- a partir de mañana comenzaremos con katas y a empezar a despertar tu chakra -explicó Naruto- ya que seas capaz de usar chakra, veremos tu afinidad elemental y como caminar escalar árboles sin usar las manos y caminar sobre el agua y algunas cascadas-

- ¡caminar por cascadas! ¿Acaso esta demente? -gritó Jaden impactado-

- si no te gusta el entrenamiento, puedes retirarte y volver a recibir las palizas que te daban -dijo Naruto-

- de ninguna manera, yo continuare para volverme fuerte y no depender de nadie para protegerme -mencionó Jaden con una voz determinada-

- bien entonces te veré mañana -dijo el rubio-

- hai sensei -respondió Jaden con una sonrisa-

- bien ya puedes irte, no te metas en problemas -pidió Naruto mientras miraba a Jaden irse- estos niños de ahora creen que todo es fácil -dijo Naruto mirando a Jaden-

- tú también lo creías -dijo una voz a la espalda de Naruto, la cual conocía a la perfección-

- deberías de estar trabajando, Shizune-nee se podría molestar Hokage-sama -dijo Naruto recordando las veces que encontró a Itachi casi muerto debido a la furia de su esposa-

- Shizune-chan no lo sabrá, por que se que confío en ti ¿verdad? -preguntó la voz a su espalda-

- no lo sabrá, pero necesito un favor -mencionó Naruto- tengo que ir a Yuki no kuni -pidió el rubio Uzumaki-

- sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, pero como Hokage debo informarme ¿que harás haya? -preguntó Itachi-

- tengo que hablar con ella -mencionó el rubio-

- ¿iras para saludar? No pensé que hicieras tanta vida social -dijo Itachi-

- si Kin-chan y Karin-chan se molestaron, imagina como estarán ellas tres al saber que su ¨ototo¨ no las ha visitado -dijo el rubio con un leve escalofrío-

- tienes razón, ellas tres se ponen algo violentas cuando el tema de conversación eres tu, visitare tu tumba a diario, lo prometo -dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto le dirigiera una mirada de muerte- además… sabes que no a mi no me tienes que pedir permiso, a quien le debes pedir permiso es a Tayuya -dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto se sobre saltara-

- no se que tenga que ver la rojita en esto -dijo el rubio dándole la espalda a Itachi-

- es obvio que planeas llevarte a Jaden para entrenarlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -preguntó Itachi-

- mas tarde hablare con ella sobre el entrenamiento de Koinu -respondió Naruto-

- bien te tendré lista tu habitación especial -dijo Itachi desapareciendo-

- ESO NO ES PARA NADA GRACIOSO ITACHI -grito Naruto muy molesto, el cual caminaba apretando los puños debido a la pequeña broma de Itachi-

Esta comenzando a oscurecer y en el cielo a verse unas pocas estrellas mientras, Jaden caminaba de regreso a casa, ahora el pelirrojo pensaba que le dolían demasiado los brazos y las piernas, no cualquiera sobrevive a un entrenamiento de Naruto cuando usaba a sus Ninken.

- ughh, ¿por que Sensei evade tanto el tema? yo solo le pregunte si antes era novio de mi kaa-san, ¡auch! -se quejó al sentir el dolor de la mordida en su brazo, la cual fue proporcionada por el Ninken más ágil de Naruto-

- ¿Jaden-kun eres tu? -escuchó el pelirrojo a su espalda-

- Hikari-chan -dijo sorprendido el joven pelirrojo al darse la vuelta y ver a su amiga Hikari, Hikari llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, una mini falda negra, unas largas calcetas color gris y sus sandalias shinobi negras-

- ¿que haces tan tarde por aquí? -preguntó la morena de ojos rojos-

- yo, este… voy terminando de entrenar -mencionó Jaden con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- vaya no sabia que entrenabas -dijo la chica-

- si ya tengo 2 semanas de entrenamiento y a veces me arrepiento de haber comenzado -respondió el pelirrojo con un aura depresiva-

- vamos, no puede ser tan malo -dijo la morena dándole palmaditas en la espalda esperando darle ánimos al pelirrojo-

- eso dices ahora, Naruto-sensei no es alguien que sea blando a la hora de entrenar -mencionó Jaden recordando su duro entrenamiento físico-

- ¡Eres alumno de Naruto-san! -dijo Hikari con mucho asombro y Jaden asiente con la cabeza- ¡Que suerte tienes de tener al shinobi mas grande de Konoha como sensei! -mencionó Hikari-

- ¿conoces a mi sensei? -pregunto confundido el pelirrojo-

- es un buen amigo de mi Kaa-san, Naruto-san ha hecho muchas cosas por la aldea, incluyendo muchas alianzas con aldeas y países en el mundo, ¡Y eso lo hizo solo siendo un Genin! -dijo Hikari con mucho respeto al Uzumaki- ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de que seas su alumno, muchos Genin han suplicado de que lo tomen como su alumno pero el los rechazo, si que tienes mucha suerte Jade-kun.

- bueno Naruto-sensei me ha demostrado que es fuerte, incluso dijo que posiblemente me enseñe un jutsu que parece pelota -dijo Jaden de forma ignorante-

- ¿Un Jutsu que parece una pelota? -decía Hikari que pensaba sobre para luego saber de lo que le hablaba el pelirrojo- ¡Naruto-san te enseñara el Rasengan! ¡Ese es el mismo Jutsu que creo el Yondaime Hokage! -gritó sorprendida la morena de ojos rojos-

Ante dicho grito de sorpresa, los aldeanos que transitaban voltearon al escuchar a Hikari mencionar el rasengan, Hikari estaba roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta que todos la miraban, en ese momento Jaden la tomo de la mano y corrió lejos de los aldeanos que seguían mirándolos.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron lo suficientemente retirados de los aldeanos se dispusieron a caminar tranquilamente, pues la noche se acercaba cada vez más y sus madres podrían preocuparse por ambos.

- ¿estas seguro que quieres acompañarme a casa? ¿Tu kaa-san no se molestara por que llegues tarde? -preguntó Hikari mirando a Jaden-

- mi Kaa-san aun esta trabajando, además Kaa-san me dijo que nunca debo dejar que una amiga camine sola en la noche -mencionó Jaden sonrojando a Hikari-

- si, este… gracias -respondió un poco apenada por las palabras de Jaden-

Ambos pre-adolescentes llegaron a la casa de Hikari, donde al ponerse frente a la puerta fueron recibidos por…

- vaya Hikari-chan, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte -dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos-

- lo siento Kaa-san, no fue mi intención preocuparte -se disculpó Hikari ante la mujer-

- no pasa nada, después de todo, nunca me has fallado cariño -en ese momento la mujer noto que su hija no estaba sola- Hikari-chan ¿Quién es tu amigo? -preguntó la mujer mirando a Jaden- ¨me parece familiar¨ -pensó analizando a Jaden.

- Kaa-san, el es Jade-kun, Jade -kun ella es mi Kaa-san -dijo Hikari presentando al pelirrojo-

- ¨ahora veo de donde saco Hikari-chan su belleza¨ -pensó sonrojado el joven pelirrojo al ver a la mujer que le sonreía amigablemente-

Frente a Jaden estaba una mujer de piel blanca, largo cabello azabache rizado, ojos rojos como la sangre y unos carnosos y rojos labios, la mujer llevaba un vestido de tirantes color azul y una camiseta celeste de manga corta que se amoldaban a su perfecto cuerpo y dejando apreciar sus curvas, junto a unas sandalias shinobi azules.

- Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, un gusto -dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano-

- eh… soy Jaden, Kurenai-san -se presentó Jaden correspondiendo al saludo de mano-

- muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija, eres todo un caballerito -mencionó sonriendo la mujer sonrojado al pelirrojo-

- eh, si no hay problema jejeje, bu- bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa -respondió Jaden algo nervioso mientras se comenzaba a alejar de madre e hija-

- muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa -dijo Hikari dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jaden-

- yo- yo… este… si, jejeje -mencionó incoherentemente el joven pelirrojo-

- adiós -dijo Hikari mientras Jaden caminaba de regreso a casa con una expresión tonta en el rostro-

- ¿que fue eso? -preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¿Qué fue que? -respondió Hikari con otra pregunta-

- acabas de darle un beso a un chico -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona-

- yo, yo solo le, le agradecí -respondió algo sonrojada la Yuhi menor-

- Aww mi bebita esta creciendo -dijo Kurenai abrazando a Hikari-

- ¿a que te refieres Kaa -san? -pregunto Hikari-

- es la primera vez que te veo interesada en un chico, es obvio que te gusta -declaró Kurenai mirando a su hija la cual se puso completamente roja-

- n- no- no es verdad -respondió nerviosa Hikari-

- claro que si, después serán novios, se casaran y me darán muchos nietos a los que voy a malcriar -declaro Kurenai haciendo que su hija se pusiera cada vez mas roja que sus ojos-

- es mentira, Jade-kun es solo mi amigo -respondió apenada la jovencita mientras desviaba la mirada-

- entonces… ¿Jaden puede ser mi novio y tu futuro Oto-san? -preguntó Kurenai haciendo que Hikari quedara en shock-

- ¡¿QUEEE?! -contestó Hikari viendo a su madre-

- si, ya que tú y el solo son ¨amigos¨ no creo que te importe que yo lo conozca mejor -dijo Kurenai mientras Hikari se imaginaba a su madre siendo novia de su amigo-

- pero eres mas grande que el -dijo Hikari-

- no creo que le moleste, además estoy segura que en unos 7 años podremos casarnos -respondió Kurenai dejando muy nerviosa a su hija- ¿entonces puedo ser novia de Jade-kun? -preguntó Kurenai-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! -gritó Hikari con su rostro sonrojado, para después salir corriendo a su habitación- ¡ESTAS LOCA! -gritó cerrando la puerta de manera rápida-

- mi kaa-san tenia razón, esto es muy divertido -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta-

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que Jaden llegara a su casa, abrió la puerta de forma lenta para evitarse un regaño, pero fue sorprendido por dos voces que se escuchaban en la cocina.

- ¨esas son las voces de Kaa-san y Naruto-sensei¨ -pensó el pelirrojo acercándose un poco mas para escuchar la conversación-

- se que esto te puede sonar raro, pero... es para su formación como Shinobi, estaré fuera un día y me gustaría que me acompañara -dijo el rubio con una voz seria-

- Olvídalo Kinpatsu, mi Jaden no ira en uno de tus viajes -declaró Tayuya que sonaba muy seria-.

- rojita se que te has dado cuenta que koinu esta ganando mas confianza, incluso estoy seguro que has visto que empieza a ganar fuerza -mencionó el rubio-

- Lo he notado desde que el empezó a entrenar contigo, aun así me niego que el se vaya. El es mi familia mi única familia, no se que haría si algo malo le pasara -dijo Tayuya que mostraba mucha pena en su rostro-.

- te entiendo rojita, pero debes ser razonable, koinu necesita esto, necesita aprender a defenderse, y estoy seguro que tu lo sabes muy bien -dijo Naruto intentando convencerla-

- A todo esto, ¿por que te preocupa tanto entrenar a mi hijo? Además Kin y Karin me dijeron siempre rechazabas a los Genin que pedían ser tus alumnos ¿Por qué te interesa entrenar a mi Jaden? -preguntó la pelirroja que arqueaba una de sus cejas-.

- eso es por que todos esos Genin eran los hijos del consejo civil, aquellos que me rechazaron y me maltrataron cuando fui niño... se me negó ser el sensei de los hijos de mis compañeros de generación por que Sasuke Uchiha era el indicado para esa tarea -dijo Naruto agachando la mirada- después de eso, eso gran parte de mis compañeros me volvieron a rechazar, después llego Jaden... en el vi algo que hace mucho no miraba -dijo Naruto dejando confundida a la pelirroja-

- ¿Y que fue lo que viste en Jaden que los demás niños no tengan? -preguntó Tayuya-.

- a mi -respondió Naruto dejando asombrada a la pelirroja-

- ¿Te viste...a ti? ¿Puedes aclararme eso Kinpatsu? -dijo la confundida pelirroja-.

- así es, mire a un niño que a pesar de tener una Kaa-san necesita ser apoyado, un niño que era ignorado por los de su edad... un niño atormentado hasta por sus propios sueños -explicó Naruto, mientras Jaden que estaba escondido escuchaba las palabras de su sensei quedando asombrado-

- si te sientes incomoda en que Koinu se vaya solo conmigo, podrías venir tu también -dijo Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se sobresaltara y se sonrojara con dicha respuesta-

- ¿Q...Quieres que te... acompañe en tu...viaje? -preguntó Tayuya más que nerviosa, no se esperaba que Kinpatsu le hiciera tal oferta-.

- si no confías en mi, puedes venir para que te des cuenta que solo le doy entrenamiento -dijo el rubio con una voz serena que ponía un poco incomoda a la pelirroja-

- No es que desconfíe de ti Kinpatsu, lo que pasa es que nunca me he separado de mí hijo por tanto tiempo. El es mi única familia aparte de ti y de Kin y Karin -declaró la pelirroja-.

- entiendo... bueno, Jaden... mañana no habrá entrenamiento -dijo el rubio a la nada dejando algo confundida a la pelirroja- se que estas detrás de la pared, sal por favor -pidió Naruto mientras un joven pelirrojo aparecía algo apenado-

- ¡Jaden, ¿en donde estabas? me tenias preocupada! -exclamó la pelirroja al ver que su hijo acaba de llegar a la casa-.

- yo, jejeje es una historia graciosa -dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza-

- ¿no te dije que no te metieras en problemas? -pregunto Naruto a Jaden-

- yo, yo solo acompañe a Hikari-chan a su casa para que no se fuera sola -respondió Jaden algo sonrojado-

- ¿Te refieres a tu novia? -dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa burlona y de paso le saco un enorme sonrojo a su hijo-.

- ELLA ES MI AMIGA, NO ES MI NOVIA -gritó Jaden muy colorado-

- Deberías presentarme a tu novia el día que la traigas a la casa -dijo su madre mientras que el pelirrojo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara-.

- !QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! -gritó Jaden igual o mas rojo que su cabello- de ser así, ¿cuando me ibas a decir que tu y Naruto sensei eran novios? -preguntó Jaden poniendo muy colorados a los dos adultos-

- ¡KINPATSU BAKA!, ¡¿QUE LE ESTUVISTE CONTANDOLE A MI HIJO?! -rugió la pelirroja mientras que detrás de ella, una enorme figura demoníaca se formaba a su espalda dándole un aspecto aterrador a Tayuya-.

- Ro-Rojita, ca- cálmate, yo... yo no le conté nada a Koinu... si- siempre que preguntaba por el tema solo le aumentaba las 50 flexiones mas para -mencionó el rubio para después entender que eso no era algo que tuvo que haber dicho-

- aja lo sabia -exclamó Jaden de forma acusadora-

Mientras tanto pocas personas transitaban por la calle se asustaron al escuchar que en una casa se escuchaban cosas romperse, algunos fuertes golpes y un grito de auxilio, aquellos que solo pasaban pedían a Kami por que esa pobre alma que hizo enojar a la mujer de esa casa le tuviera compasión. En ese momento se podía ver a un pequeño y chibi pelirrojo que tenia la cara blanca del miedo al ver de lo que era capas su Kaa -san si se le molestaba.

Hospital de Konoha…

En estos momentos podemos ver a Naruto recostado en una camilla de una habitación que Itachi había pedido, por si llegaba a aparecer el rubio, y al parecer no se había equivocado. Tsunade y Shizune tuvieron que suspender aquel proyecto en el que trabajaban para revisar al Uzumaki, mientras Jaden y Tayuya miraban a las mujeres trabajar.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías para romperte 3 costillas y quedar con la nariz rota? -preguntó Tsunade-

Naruto iba a contestar, pero la fría mirada de Tayuya le acobardo lo suficiente como para decir la verdad.

- Me caí -respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

- deberías ser mas cuidadoso con los desniveles Kinpatsu… pueden ser algo, peligrosos -dijo la pelirroja mientras Naruto asentía-

- Hmmm, no hay mucho problema… considerando que… que el te ayuda a curarte, creo que para mañana estarás bien -dijo Tsunade quien tuvo que esconder la entidad del Kyubi para que Jaden no se asustara-

- ¿podrían dejarme sola con Kinpatsu? -preguntó Tayuya a los demás- Jaden, por que no te quedas un poco con la abuela Tsunade-

Ante dichas palabras todos salieron dejando a la pelirroja con el rubio, poco a poco ella se acerco y se sentó en una silla cercana al Uzumaki. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, que pasaría ahora que estaban solos, su mente le jugo muchas y muy malas bromas donde la pelirroja terminaba dejándolo casi muerto debido a los golpes, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva de manera ruidosa.

- lo siento -se disculpó la joven dejando a Naruto completamente en blanco- lamento haberte roto esas costillas y la nariz, pero… cuando las cosas se me salen de control yo -decían la pelirroja muy apenada-

- tranquila, se como eres y eso es lo que siempre me a gustado de ti -dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja levantaba el rostro asombrada por las palabras de Naruto-

- aun… ¿aun quieres que vaya a ese viaje contigo y Jaden -chan? -preguntó la pelirroja desviando la mirada mientras aparecía un tenue sonrojo-

- claro puedes venir, solo deberé decirles a mis otras novias que ya no podrán acompañarme -dijo Naruto con un tono bromista-

- ¡KIIINPAATSUUU! -gritó molesta la pelirroja mientras Naruto se asustaba-

- AAAA SOLO BROMEABA -gritó el rubio cubriéndose con la manta-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se empezó a reír Tayuya dejando confundido a Naruto- a pesar de aparentar ser frío… sigues siendo el Kinpatsu-baka que sigo amando -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

- Rojita… tu… -mencionó Naruto impactado por dicha confesión- tu, aun… ¿aun me amas? -preguntó impactado el Uzumaki-

- aaa… yo… yo cuando dije eso, creo que escuchas cosas, si… los golpes fueron tan fuertes que creo que -mencionó muy nerviosa la pelirroja-

- por que yo… aun tengo sentimientos por ti -dijo Naruto poniendo más sonrojada a la joven mujer-

- yo… yo… nos vemos mañana -dijo la pelirroja intentando escapar-

- rojita -llamó Naruto haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en la puerta- sabes que yo nunca miento -dijo Naruto-

- lo se… eso es lo que mas me asusta -declaró saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Naruto solo-

Con esas palabras la pelirroja dejo a Naruto solo y se dirigió a donde estaba Tsunade con Jaden, quien escuchaba atentamente las historias que la Senju le contaba acerca de Naruto, una vez que termino de contar la historia, Tayuya le pidió el permiso a Tsunade para acompañar a Jaden y a Naruto a un viaje que el rubio iba a hacer para entrenar a su hijo. Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar eso pues no sabía que Naruto estuviera entrenando al pequeño Jaden.

- de eso quería hablarte yo Tayuya, eh visto que trabajas mas de la cuenta y se que llegas a tu casa casi desfalleciendo, así que tomate el tiempo que dure el entrenamiento, no creo que dure mas de una semana, puedes tomarte esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones -dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- gracias abuela, Jaden… cariño vamos a casa -pidió la mujer a su hijo que asintió y se puso a su lado-

Tayuya y Jaden salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar todo era un desastre.

- Kaa -san, si quieres te ayudo -dijo Jaden mirando a su madre que le acaricio la cabeza-

- Ve adormir, yo puedo encargarme de esto -dijo Tayuya mientras le besaba la frente a su hijo- buenas noches.

Con dichas palabras el pelirrojo se retiro dejando sola a la mujer que comenzó a levantar los vidrios que había roto cuando persiguió a Kinpatsu por toda su casa, la verdad pensaba que había exagerado y mas cuando le rompió las costillas al pobre Naruto.

Una vez que termino de limpiar se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, el cual dormía tranquilamente… en el suelo, pues se había vuelto a caer.

- te amo mi pequeño -dijo Tayuya después de recostarlo y arroparlo con una cobija-

Después de tan tierna escena, Tayuya salio de la habitación de Jaden y entro a su propia habitación, se desato la cola de caballo dejando caer libremente sus rojos cabellos sobre su espalda y se quito su uniforme de enfermera, pues desde que Naruto apareció por su casa no tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse de ropas. Ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts azules, camino hacia su cama para recordar las palabras de Naruto.

- _¨yo aun tengo sentimientos por ti rojita, sabes que nunca eh mentido¨ -_fueron las palabras de Naruto-

- tengo miedo -dijo Tayuya mientras miraba por su ventana una enorme y resplandeciente Luna llena-

Hospital de Konoha…

Podemos ver a Naruto despierto el cual estaba sentado en la esquina de su ventana, mientras miraba la luna.

_- ¨sigues siendo el Kinpatsu baka que sigo amando¨ _-escuchó las palabras de la pelirroja en su mente-

- a pesar de tanto tiempo… -mencionó el rubio sin terminar la frase-

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los pelirrojos, Tayuya había despertado muy temprano con el fin de preparar el almuerzo que comerían durante el viaje, había preparado un poco de Sandwiches, Unos bol de Misso Ramen y unos Originis los cuales puso en la mesa, para regresar y revisar el Ramen, cuando derepente una mano se acerco a los Oroginis y…

- si tomas uno de esos originis te corto la mano Jade-chan -amenazó la mujer pelirroja, mientras se escuchaba un ¨glup¨ por parte del nervioso pelirrojo- me alegra que te levantaras temprano, quiero que en una maleta metas ropa limpia y tu cepillo de dientes -pidió la mujer-

- ¿por que? -preguntó Jaden a su madre-

- vamos a salir de viaje, así que es mejor tener las cosas necesarias a la mano -explicó Tayuya- ahora anda y arregla tu mochila -pidió la pelirroja-

- ¿a donde iremos? -preguntó Jaden-

- no lo se -respondió Tayuya mientras revolvía un poco el Ramen-

- pero si no sabes a donde iremos como es que… -mencionó Jaden para ser interrumpido por su madre-

- Kinpatsu quiere llevarte a entrenar -dijo Tayuya con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-

- ¿eh? ¿Accediste a que yo fuera a entrenar con Naruto-sensei? -preguntó asombrado Jaden, pues su madre nunca le permitió irse con alguien que no fuera ella-

- iré para ver que no se pase con el entrenamiento -declaró desviando la mirada-

- si claro por mi ¨entrenamiento¨ -mencionó Jaden con los ojos entrecerrados mirando de forma acusadora a su madre-

- ¿Qué… que insinúas? -preguntó un tanto nerviosa la pelirroja-

- yo… nada -dijo Jaden dejando a su Kaa-san con la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras el chico se retiraba-

- este… niño y… y sus bromas de mal gusto -mencionó molesta-

- ¡TE GUSTA NARUTO -SENSEI! -gritó Jaden después de salir corriendo fuera de la casa mientras Tayuya era rodeada por un aura roja-

- ¡JAAAADEEEEN! -gritó la pelirroja que comenzó a correr detrás de su hijo-

La pelirroja seguía al chico, ese niño no se iba a salir con la suya así que apresuro el paso, sentía que lo tenía en sus manos ya quería derribarlo, sentarse en su espalda y meter sus dedos índice en la boca de su hijo para estirar sus mejillas y que gritara de dolor y pidiera perdón por avergonzarla.

- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ JOVENCITO O LA COSA SE PONDRA PEOR! -amenazó Tayuya mientras Jaden corría con más fuerza-

- ¡JAMAS! -gritó Jaden muy asustado- ¨Naruto -sensei tiene razón soy un adicto a los problemas¨ -pensó Jaden mirando el problema en el que se había metido-

Tayuya sonreía de forma malvada mientras perseguía a su hijo, y eso asustaba mas a Jaden quien aceleraba el paso, haciendo que Tayuya se molestara pues no recordaba que su hijo fuera tan rápido, sacudió la cabeza acelero el paso mientras los aldeanos que miraban esto, solo podían pedir a Kami que la Konoha no Aka Kaiju terminara con la vida del pelirrojo rápido y sin dolor.

Tayua se comenzaba a desesperar pues su hijo no se detenía ante nada.

- ¡AAAA TE TENGO! - gritó lanzándose sobre Jaden quien por instinto salto a su izquierda haciendo que su madre no lo atrapara y terminara derribando a otra persona- AHORA SI TE VOY A… -no pudo terminar la frase al ver como unos ojos azules le miraban fijamente y eso la puso muy nerviosa- Kin-Kinpatsu -dijo Tayuya muy nerviosa al ver que había derribado al rubio-

Tayuya estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Naruto mientras tenia sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, pues la posición era muy comprometedora.

- vaya… yo- yo no esperaba este tipo de recibimiento -dijo Naruto al ver que la pelirroja seguía encima de el-

En ese momento Naruto noto que Tayuya llevaba el cabello suelto, solo estaba vestida con unas prendas ligeras, las cuales consistían en una camiseta de tirantes blanca en la cual se miraban sus pezones algo erectos y unos shorts azules que llegaban a media pierna, esto lo puso algo incomodo, mientras Tayuya estaba completamente en shock debido a la situación.

- Rojita -habló Naruto sacando de su estado de shock a la pelirroja-

- ¿si Kinpatsu? -preguntó Tayuya-

- no es que no me guste tener a una chica tan hermosa sobre mi, pero, ¿crees que puedas levantarte? -preguntó Naruto haciendo que Tayuya se diera cuenta de cómo se encontraban ambos-

- yo, lo siento -mencionó la pelirroja parándose, mientras que los hombres que pasaban por el lugar solo podían mirar a la chica con miradas hambrientas de lujuria-

Naruto noto rápido esto y se quito su gabardina mientras la pasaba por los hombros de la pelirroja para que se cubriera su cuerpo, de las miradas de los hombres, quienes maldecían la intromisión de Naruto, mientras las mujeres querían estar en la situación de la sonrojada pelirroja.

- Koinu… no se si la adrenalina te hizo subir el árbol, pero es hora de bajar, así que baja de ahí, nos iremos pronto -pidió el rubio, mientras Jaden baja del árbol agarrándose de las ramas- acabó de notar que tu sistema de chakra es muy inestable y este reacciona a tus emociones, pues yo pude ver con claridad cuando subiste corriendo el árbol sin usar las manos -dijo Naruto haciendo que Jaden se asombrara-.

- Kaa-san, yo… lo siento -se disculpo Jaden algo apenado-

- discúlpame tu, no debí reaccionar así ahora vayamos a casa -dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba con el rostro sonrosado-

- ¿Konoha no Aka Kaiju? -preguntó Naruto a su aprendiz, quien asentía algo nervioso-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Tayuya, la pelirroja fue a su habitación mientras Naruto y Jaden se quedaban en la sala esperándola. El Pelirrojo y el Rubio estaban sentados en el sillón y en completo silencio, pues no sabían como comenzar una platica.

- eh sensei -llamó el pelirrojo mientras Naruto permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados- mi Kaa-san y usted antes… -pregunto Jaden para ser interrumpido por el rubio-

- Koinu… solo te diré que tu Kaa-san y yo fuimos mas que amigos en el pasado, ahora solo somos amigos, no tienes nada de que preocuparte -dijo el hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados-

- oh… entiendo -respondió algo intimidado- Sensei -llamo de nuevo el pelirrojo- ¿Qué veremos hoy? -preguntó Jaden-

- chakra, te enseñare a manipularlo -mencionó Naruto buscando maneras de poder enseñarle a Jaden-

- genial -gritó emocionado el pelirrojo y eso hizo que Naruto sonriera un poco-

- bueno chicos estoy lista -mencionó Tayuya apareciendo ante ambos- ¿Cómo me veo? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- te ves muy bien Kaa-san -mencionó Jaden sonriendo y eso alegro mucho a Tayuya-

- ¿Kinpatsu? -preguntó extrañada la pelirroja ya que el rubio no había dicho nada-

- te vez muy… -mencionó Naruto-

Tayuya llevaba el cabello suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda, llevaba puesta una camiseta de malla de manga larga la cual llegaba hasta sus muñecas y sobre su obligo el cual estaba al aire libre y sobre esta había una camiseta sin mangas que llegaba un poco arriba de su obligo, la cual amoldaba perfectamente el pecho CC de Tayuya, además de llevar unos pantalones negros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus perfectas piernas. Pero lo que mas asombro a Naruto fue lo que Tayuya llevaba en el cuello un collar con una piedra verde que el conocia muy bien.

_**-¨vaya nuestra noviecita se ve endemoniadamente sexy¨ -mencionó el Kyubi-**_

- endemoniadamente sexy -repitió el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y la pelirroja estaba muy avergonzada-

- yo… este gracias -dijo desviando la mirada mientras se agachaba para tomar las maletas-

- este permíteme -dijo el rubio que agarro las maletas y las sello en un pergamino dejando asombrado a Jaden-

- ¡YO QUIERO APRENDER ESO! -gritó emocionado el pelirrojo-

- creo… creo que mejor nos vamos -propuso el rubio guardando el pergamino-

_**- ¨tu y yo Kurama tendremos una platica despues¨ -pensó Naruto con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza-**_

_**- jajajaja tranquilo Kit, no es nada que tu no hayas querido decir -se burlo el enorme zorro-**_

Naruto y el par de pelirrojos salio de la casa y caminaron rumbo a la salida de Konoha donde Karin, Kin, Tsunade, Shizune e Itachi los esperaban.

- ¡PLANEAS IRTE SIN DESPEDIRTE! -gritaron la pelirroja de anteojos y la morena de larga cabellera-

- eso es mentira, yo no… no podría irme sin despedirme -dijo el rubio con mucho miedo y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, ante tal intimidación-

- ¡MENTIROSO! -gritaron Kin y Karin a manera de reproche-

- Oye no te pedí que no les dijeras nada -susurró Naruto a Itachi-

- ellas escucharon que te ibas cuando fueron a mi oficina -declaró Itachi con su voz serena-

- Naruto, espero que no vayas a tardar tanto -mencionó Shizune quien abrazo al rubio con mucho cariño-

- prometo no tardar, después de todo, quiero estar presente cuando su hija nazca -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Naruto… cuídate mucho mi niño -pidió Tsunade que se unió al abrazo-

- así lo haré Kaa -san -respondió el rubio-

- oye Tayuya, espero que me regresen con un sobrino más -dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS NINFOMANA PEDOFILIA! -gritó sonrojada y cruzada de brazos-

- vamos Tayu -chan, un hermanito para Jade -kun seria lo ideal -dijo Kin siguiéndole la corriente a la pelirroja de anteojos-

- ¿también tu Kin? -preguntó Tayuya muy avergonzada-

- ya, ya niñas… dijeron que se querían despedir ahora despídanse y regresen a sus labores -mencionó Tsunade-

- pero usted no es mi jefa -dijo Karin confundida-

- ¡pero soy tu superior! -alzo la voz Tsunade poniendo nerviosas a Karin y Kin-

- espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte Jade -kun -dijo Karin sonriendo-

- así es Jade -kun, nuestro querido sobrinito debe ser muy fuerte para defendernos de los locos pervertidos de Konoha -en ese momento la enfermera y la cocinera le dieron un beso en las mejillas dejando muy avergonzado al chico-

- bendito entre las mujeres -exclamó Shizune sonriendo-

- hey que tratan de hacer dúo de pervertidas, mi Jaden no estará con un dúo de ancianas como pretendientes -gritó Tayuya apartando a Jaden de esa situación-

- cuidado Jade-kun, tu kaa-san es muy celosa, Naruto-kun mucha suerte con tu dragona -dijo Karin para después desaparecer en un Kawarimi, pues Tayuya le había arrojado unos Shuriken que saco de quien sabe donde-

- prefiero ser una dragona a una gata en celo -murmuró molesta mientras lanzaba maldiciones a su ex compañera de equipo-

- Naruto piensa bien lo que estuvimos hablando -dijo Tsunade mirando a Naruto- Tayuya… ten paciencia, Jaden-kun… mucha suerte -dijo Tsunade revolviéndole la cabellera-

- Bueno entre más rápido estemos listos, mas rápido llegaremos a Yukigakure -mencionó el rubio-

- espera… ¿di-dijiste Yukigakure? -gritó Tayuya en shock- ¿Cómo planeas llegar hacia Yukigakure en un solo día kinpatsu baka? -gritó molesta la pelirroja-

- confía en mi -dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras a Tayuya le aparecía un sonroso en su rostro- Koinu toma fuertemente mi ropa -pidió Naruto mientras tomaba a Tayuya por la cintura-

- ¿Kin- Kinpatsu? -exclamó muy nerviosa la pelirroja-

- Saidai Hirashin no Jutsu -exclamó Naruto para desaparecer en un destello Naranja-

De un momento a otro Naruto, Tayuya y Jaden aparecieron frente a un portón blanco, en el cual había un sello que era custodiado por dos guardias reales.

- alto ahí quien… ¡NARUTO -SAMA! -exclamó uno de los guardias-

- hey ¿como están amigos? -preguntó el rubio sonriendo-

- es un honor tenerlo de regreso Naruto -sama, ¿planea quedarse o viene de misión? -preguntó el guardia-

- me quedare unos días, vengo con fines de entrenamiento -respondió el rubio-

- hai, ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! -gritó el guardia mientras el portón era abierto lentamente- pase Naruto -sama -pidió el guardia dándole el paso a Naruto y su grupo-

Tenían caminado dentro de la aldea alrededor de 8 minutos, los hombres hacían una reverencia para Naruto, mientras que las mujeres lloraban por perder a Naruto ante esa chica que parecía ser su esposa.

- que raro por lo regular -mencionó el rubio-

- ¿sucede algo sensei? -preguntó Jaden-

- por lo regular cuando llego a Yukigakure siempre… -mencionó para ser interrumpido-

- Ōkina yukidaruma-shiki no jutsu - se escuchó mientras una enorme bola de nieve se dirigía a la cara de Naruto-

- ahí esta -mencionó a manera de suspiro para después caer al suelo y convertirse en unos fragmentos de hielo-

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, VEN Y DA LA CARA COBARDE, TIENES 1 AÑO SIN VERME, NO ME MANDASTE CARTAS, NO MANDASTE UN SAPO O UN PERRO AVISANDO QUE ESTABAS BIEN… ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI TE ESTOY HABALNDO! -gritaba una joven de cabello azul opaco tomado en una cola de caballo, vestía un kimono verde con arreglos rosados que delineaba su juego de curvas, pechos copa D, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y unas largas y torneadas piernas, su piel era blanca como la nieve de su país, de ojos azules con sobras rosadas, un rosados y carnosos labios-

- si fuera un cobarde, no hubiera venido a este lugar para verte, no lo crees Yuki -chan -dijo el rubio sonriendo-

- no seas cínico -mencionó molesta mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos con sus manos- Ōkina yukidaruma-shiki no jutsu -gritó mientras el viento en el aire combinado con la nieve del suelo creaba una enorme bola de nieve que impactaría contra el rubio- Kori no Kabushiki no jutsu -gritó la joven mientras una estaca de hielo se dirigía a Naruto-

- ¡NARUTO -KUN! -gritó muy preocupada la pelirroja mirando como una enorme bola de nieve y una estaca de hielo se dirigían hacia Naruto-

- ¡SENSEI! -gritó Jaden esperando que Naruto sacara un az bajo la manga-

- Yuki kabe no Jutsu -exclamó Naruto mientras la nieve se levantaba a su alrededor creando un muro donde la enorme bola de nieve fue destruida y la estaca solo se encajo- uff estuvo cerca -contestó parado sobre la estaca haciendo que Tayuya pudiera estar mas tranquila- ¿ya estas mas tranquila Yuki -chan? -preguntó Naruto mirando a la peliazulada que mantenía la mirada baja-

- Sunōurufu no jutsu -murmuró la chica mientras de la nieve se levantaban 3 lobos blancos que estaban en posición de ataque-

- vaya… esto es nuevo -dijo el rubio parpadeando varias veces-

Los lobos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Naruto, quien comenzó a evadirlos a cada uno de ellos, lo malo es que al ser tres lobos era un poco complicado, no tuvo mas opción que destapar su sharingan para comenzar a predecir por donde llegaría cada una de las bestias. Mientras el rubio evadía los ataques de los lobos, la chica corrió en dirección a Naruto quien volteo a verla, lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto para recibir una bofetada que le volteo el rostro.

El silencio se sembró después de tal acción para después ver como la chica se lanzaba a abrazar a Naruto quien devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ESTABA ASUSTADA, EN KONOHA NO ME DECIAN NADA DE TI -mencionó llorando la chica mientras Naruto acariciaba la espalda de la joven mujer- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO.

- yo también te extrañe Yuki -chan, pero mi trabajo era algo complicado -explicó el rubio-

Las personas alrededor mantenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pues ya parecían acostumbrados a estas situaciones, Jaden miraba extrañado la situación, mientras Tayuya tenía la mirada ensombrecida y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- ¿como es posible que ese Kinpatsu baka actúe tan acaramelado con esa loca ofrecida? -murmuró muy celosa la pelirroja-

- pero mírate, estas mas alto que yo… te vez mas fuerte y mas apuesto -dijo la chica de pelo azul opaco-

- oye en algún momento tenia que crecer ¿no crees? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa- por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien -dijo Naruto llevando a su amiga frente a Tayuya y Jaden- Yuki-chan el es Jaden mi aprendiz -dijo Naruto presentando al pelirrojo-

- hola -saludó un poco apenado el pelirrojo-

- hola un gusto Jaden-kun -dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa-

- ¨es una bipolar¨ -pensó Tayuya-

- y ella es Tayuya -presentó a la pelirroja-

- ¿ELLA ES TAYUYA? -gritó inspeccionándola- ¿ella es la chica con la que me dijiste que te querías casar y tener una familia? -preguntó mirando al rubio que se puso completamente rojo-

- ¨familia, casarme con Kinpatsu¨ -pensó completamente roja la pelirroja-

- aaaa espera ¿por que dices esas cosas? -gritó muy alterado el rubio-

- pero, es que yo recuerdo que me dijiste que la amabas y que -mencionó para después Naruto le tapara la boca con sus manos-

- Naruto sabes que odio que me tapen la boca -mencionó molesta quitando la mano del rubio-

En ese momento aparecieron un trío de guardias que se arrodillaron ante la chica, lo cual dejo extrañados a Jaden y Tayuya, acaso ella era importante.

- princesa Koyuki nos informaron que Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado a Yukigakure -mencionó uno de los guardias-

- eso ya lo se, no lo ven aquí con su hijo y esposa -mencionó la princesa Koyuki sonrojando mas al rubio y la pelirroja-

- ¿hijo? -dijo confundido el pelirrojo-

- no estamos casados -gritaron al mismo tiempo para después voltearse a ver-

- ya lo se, solo bromeaba -respondió Koyuki riéndose de sus reacciones-

- eso no fue nada gracioso -gritaron Naruto y Tayuya que se voltearon a ver ya que no paraban de hablar al mismo tiempo-

- extraño… muy extraño -dijo Jaden mirando al rubio y luego a su Kaa -san-

- Naruto ¿vas a quedarte en Yukigakure? -preguntó Koyuki-

- si, venimos por que voy a entrenar a Koinu en como desarrollar su chakra -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

- huy Jade -kun te deseo mucha suerte -deseó Koyuki haciendo que Jaden tragara saliva de forma ruidosa, pues ya eran varias veces que le deseaban suerte-

- Bien koinu iremos a entrenar desde ahorita, Rojita ¿deseas venir? -preguntó Naruto volteando a ver a Tayuya-

- sabes que si, pues no quiero que te comportes tan bestia con mi Jaden -respondió la pelirroja-

- bien Koinu, comenzaremos con algo muy divertido… control de chakra sobre el agua -mencionó el rubio mientras Jaden pedía a Kami que todo saliera bien-

CONTINURA…

¿Cómo le ira a Jaden? ¿Sobrevivirá al entrenamiento? ¿Tayuya y Naruto revivirá pronto la llama del amor? ¿Tsunade y Shizune algún día descubrirán al padre de Jaden?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Shinobi Kid…

(PROXIMAMENTE)

- todo esto se esta complicado -murmuró un rubio al ver como algunos Jounin se llevaban a su padre-

(UN OSCURO SECRETO QUE ARRUINO VARIAS VIDAS)

- hijo mío quiero que vayas a casa y que busques en mi despacho una carta que esta dirigida para Hiruzen, esa carta es la única salvación que tenemos -murmuró un hombre de rubios cabellos encadenado a la pared-

(UN JOVEN QUE QUIERE SALVAR A SU FAMILIA)

- Naruto Namikaze, que puedo hacer por ti hijo -preguntó Hiruzen, al ver a Naruto respirando de forma agitada-

- Mi Oto -san… Mi Ototo, ambos -respiraba de forma agitada el rubio-

- Tranquilo Naruto -kun, respira un poco y aclara tus ideas -pidió Hiruzen de forma calmada-

- mi Oto -san fue arrestado por traición, me pidió que le trajera estos documentos -dijo el rubio entregándole los documentos al viejo hombre-

- Hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudar a tu familia, veras que todo saldrá bien -respondió el anciano regalándole una sonrisa de esperanza al rubio- ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? -preguntó Hiruzen- mi casa es tu casa -ofreció el viejo Sandaime-

- no, no quiero meterte en problemas, gracias de nuevo viejo -dijo el rubio abrazando al Sandaime-

(UNA TRACION)

- Minato Namikaze, ¿hay algo que quieras decir antes de morir? -preguntó Hiruzen mirando a Minato-

- los papeles que te llevaron muestran nuestra inocencia -gritó el Yondaime quien estaba encadenado-

- Yo nunca recibí dichos papeles -respondió Hiruzen mientras el verdugo se acercaba-

(AMBICION)

- yo te puedo sacar de aquí Minato -dijo un peliblanco-

- ¿como? -preguntó el rubio-

- si quieres vivir… Kushina y Karin deberán convertirse en mis perras personales -dijo el hombre de edad mayor-

- PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE LANZARLAS A LOS BRAZOS DE UN TRAIDOR COMO TU -gritó Minato-

(UN JURAMENTO)

- NOOOOOOOOO -gritó Naruto al ver a su padre y su hermano morir por un jutsu Katon-

- atrapen al chico - ordenó Hiruzen-

- JURO QUE LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS USTES CONCEJO DE KONOHA -gritó el joven encapuchado- LOS NAMIKAZE NO HAN MUERTO, YO SIGO VIVO, ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! -gritó el rubio-

(AMOR)

- Tsukino -chan -mencionó el rubio acariciando la cabellera de una morena de cabellos albinos que sonreía de forma tierna-

- Naruto-kun tengo miedo -dijo la peliblanca disfrutando de las caricias del rubio-

- mientras yo este aquí, siempre te protegeré… lo juro -respondió el rubio colocado sus labios en los de la morena-

(DESEO)

- Naruto-kun me pertenece -dijo una pelinegra de ojos azules mientras apresaba a Naruto entre sus pechos-

- se equivocan El gaki es mío -dijo una rubia de grandes atributos, jalando al pobre rubio encapuchado que estaba inconciente-

- ustedes están equivocadas, el cachorro es mi compañero -gritó una mujer de castaños cabellos alborotados-

(VENGANZA)

- no… lograras nada, somos demasiados y… tu familia era el blanco per… perfecto -murmuró Jiraiya con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca-

- a diferencia de ti, no fui cegado por la lujuria y la codicia, te desconocí como mi padrino el día en que le pediste a mi Oto -san que mi Kaa-san y mi Nee-chan fueran tus esclavas, Requiestcat in pace -murmuró el rubio cerrándole los ojos al Gama Sanin-

(ESTA PRIMAVERA… EL REGRESA)

- son… demasiados, eres… un dobe… si crees… poder matarlos -dijo el moreno de ojos rojos-

- eres un teme, al creer que el consejo te tomaría enserio… Requiestcat in pace -dijo Naruto cerrándole los ojos a forma de respeto-

(POR JUSTICIA)

- nos volvemos a ver Hiruzen oji -san -dijo el rubio encapuchado sacando una cuchilla oculta-

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh -gritó el viejo dios Shinobi al sentir el contacto con la cuchilla-

ASSASSIN SHADOW 01 ABRIL DE 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno después de tanto tiempo, aquí los dejo con el capítulo número 5, espero que lo disfrute.

Cap 5… Yukigagure

Después de haberse encontrado con la princesa Kazahana Koyuki, nuestros queridos viajeros (ya soné muy Pokémon) le seguían el paso en dirección al palacio, donde la princesa caminaba en compañía de Naruto, Tayuya y Jaden, mientras los aldeanos de Yukigakure sonreían al ver que su mas grande héroe estaba de regreso en su país, algo que asombro a Tayuya y Jaden fue que todos los aldeanos le tenían mucho respeto y cariño.

- es una alegría que hayas venido Naru-chan, ¿cuanto tiempo planean quedarse? -preguntó Koyuki con una expresión de felicidad-

- bueno, yo planeaba quedarme un día, pero Kaa -san le dio una semana de descanso a Rojita, así que creo que nos tendrás por tu país unos cuantos días -explicó Naruto-

- me alegra oír eso, por cierto ¿que sabes de las chicas? -preguntó Koyuki volteando a ver a Naruto-

- bueno, no eh visto a Konan -nee como en 5 meses y me aterra pisar Tsukigakure, por temor a que Tsukino -nee me quiera castrar con sus manos, debido a que no la eh visto en 7 meses -dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- bueno conociendo a Ko -chan, ella solo te regañara, pero no te aseguro que la libres tan fácil con Tsuki -chan -respondió Koyuki- ahora que recuerdo creo que ambas vendrán para el festival que se celebra por tu victoria ante Dotō -explicó la joven logrando que Naruto se pusiera pálido del miedo-

- ¿cu-cu- cuando e- es el f-festival? -preguntó el rubio con mucho miedo-

- hmmm… creo que está programado para dentro de dos días más -respondió la princesa de forma pensativa-

- debes estar bromeando -exclamó Naruto poniéndose cada vez mas pálido-

- eh… no, si es mañana -respondió de forma afirmativa Koyuki- ¿te quedaras a la celebración? Di que si -pidió Koyuki haciéndole una cara de cachorrito irresistible en la cual Naruto dejo caer su cabeza y asentir-

- no sabia que te habías vuelto tan mandilón -mencionó la pelirroja entrando a la platica y haciendo que Naruto sintiera un duro ladrillazo, por las palabras de Tayuya-

- Yuki -nee es bastante persuasiva -explicó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nunca, mientras la princesa caminaba muy feliz-

- ahora que recuerdo Naruto -chan, me gustaría que me acompañes a un estudio, por que dentro de poco comenzaremos a filmar una nueva película -mencionó la princesa con una sonrisa-

- creí que habías dejado tu vida como actriz -respondió Naruto de forma tranquila, mientras Koyuki ampliaba su sonrisa-

- jamás podría dejarla, la actuación es mi vida -explicó la peli azulada-

- ¿y que película será ahora? -preguntó Tayuya con un poco de curiosidad-

- bueno en esta película, Yukie Fujikaze protagonizada por mí -mencionó Koyuki- participará en una producción del Icha icha Paradise -explicó con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera palido al saber que tendría que hacer una de sus hermanas mayores- ¿que te parece Naru -chan? ¿Naru -chan? -llamó la joven princesa-

En ese momento la mente de Naruto comenzó a jugar con el mientras tenia varias imágenes de su Nee -chan en diferentes poses, mientras algún estúpido animal le arrebataba su inocencia y la exponía como una figura sexual y deseada ante los ojos de los hombres.

- ¡TE PROHIBO QUE FILMES ESA PELICULA! -gritó el rubio con la cara sonrojada, mientras apretaba los puños y respiraba de forma agitada-

- ¿por que? -preguntó extrañada la princesa-

- NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE EXPONGAS TU CUERPO PARA QUE PERVERTIDOS IDIOTAS TE VEAN COMO VINISTE AL MUNDO, ASI QUE OLVIDATE DE ESE PAPEL -gritó Naruto completamente rojo de la vergüenza-

En ese momento la mayoría de los hombres presentes tenían una sonrisa pervertida, pues no todos los días podías enterarte que la hermosa princesa de Yukigakure haría una película tan maravillosa, pero antes de poder imaginar como se miraría su princesa en la pantalla grande esta estallo en carcajadas.

- jajajajajajaja -se comenzó a reír la princesa al ver la reacción del confundido rubio- esta vez no me medí jajajajajaja.

- ¿de que te ríes? -preguntó el rubio molesto-

- parece que no me conoces Naru -chan, como crees que yo voy a desnudarme para una película, -se burló la princesa Koyuki mientras que Naruto se sonrojaba por el arranque de celos, mientras que los hombres presentes lloraban de forma cómica al saber que todo era una mentira-

- grrr -gruñó Naruto molesto al ver que había caído en otra de las muchas bromas que le había hecho la princesa de la nieve-

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, los guardias se asombraron al ver a Naruto -sama en Yukigakure y estos les dieron el acceso a ingresar dentro del enorme palacio, donde las paredes estaban pintadas de verdes, mientras que sus pisos eran de mármol y sus columnas eran de color rojo. Dentro se podían ver varias pinturas hermosas, algunas armas de gran tamaño como la Samehada, que había sido un regalo de la Mizukage hacia la Damiyo del país de la nieve y algunas armaduras doradas y plateadas.

- ¡o por kami!, es Naruto -sama -exclamaróln algunas maids, algo que llamo la atención de Tayuya-

- ¨no entiendo por que esto pasa en todos los lugares que voy¨ -pensó el rubio sonriendo de forma nerviosa a las jóvenes maids, que se sonrojaron al ver como las saludaba moviendo su mano-

- me ha saludado -dijo una de las maids-

- ¿crees que acepte si lo invito a salir? -preguntó otra maid-

En ese momento, Tayuya ensombreció su rostro bajo su cabello, para después comenzar a liberar instinto asesino, para que las resbalosas como ella pensaba se alejaran de Kinpatsu.

- es un demonio -exclamó una maid, mientras que una vena aparecía en la frente de Tayuya-

- Kaa -san ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Jaden al ver que la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa torcida-

- si… por que no habría de estarlo -respondió con una sonrisa siniestra, que asusto a las maids-

- ¨por lo que supe de Naru -chan, ellos habían terminado, pero al ver esto… parece que aun queda un poco de aquella chispa¨ -pensó Koyuki mirando como Tayuya intentaba mantener a raya a las maids- bueno, si son tan amables de seguir, yo misma me encargare de mostrarles su habitación -pidió la princesa con una sonrisa, mientras Tayuya intentaba calmarse-

Después de caminar por varios minutos, Koyuki y sus invitados llegaron a la habitación, donde al abrir la puerta encontraron la habitación de Naruto, que era como Koyuki llamaba al cuarto.

- bueno, chicos como ustedes no conocen esta habitación, quiero decirles que cuentan con dos habitaciones con baños individuales, cocina, cuarto de lavado, un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento y una sala con proyector y varias películas -explicó la princesa- supongo que tu y tu novia dormirán juntos ¿verdad Naru -chan? -preguntó Koyuki con una sonrisa, provocando que Tayuya se sonrojara, mientras Naruto tenía un tic en su ojo, pues ya eran bastantes las bromas de su Nee -chan-

- con todo respeto, quiero aclarar que Kinpatsu y yo solo somos amigos -mencionó Tayuya desviando la mirada-

- ¨hmmm, esto será más difícil de lo que creí¨ -pensó la princesa mirando a la pelirroja-

- Yuki -nee, si insistes con el tema, yo hablare sobre **ESO ** -mencionó el rubio haciendo que la sonrisa burlona de Koyuki desapareciera y su rostro fuera inundado por una expresión de nerviosismo-

- eto… a… ¿a que t- te refieres con **eso? **-preguntó nerviosa la princesa-

- sabes bien a lo que me refiero -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada-

- aaa, saben recordé que tengo una reunión importante -mencionó nerviosa la morena de ojos azules mientras salía de la habitación-

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó Tayuya con mucha curiosidad-

- bueno es que cuando filmo una película ella… -mencionó el rubio para terminar siendo callado por…-

- ¡CALLATE! Ōkina yukidaruma-shiki no jutsu -gritó la princesa mientras una enorme bola de nieve se dirigía al rostro de Naruto-

Una vez que la princesa Koyuki los dejo, Naruto guio al par de pelirrojos a la habitación donde dormiría Tayuya y donde dormiría Jaden, la habitación de Jaden tenía una ama grande con cobijas azules, alfombrado color celeste y las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, junto a unas cortinas color azul cielo.

Mientras Jaden se instalaba, Naruto llevo a Tayuya donde era su habitación, al abrir la puerta, Tayuya pudo apreciar una habitación similar a la de Jaden, pero esta era mas espaciosa, pero con la diferencia de que esta tenia un balcón. La pelirroja camino en por la habitación notando algo que le llamo la atención, esta era una foto, donde aparecían juntos y abrazados.

- ¿y esto? -preguntó Tayuya acercándose a la foto, pero antes de poder agarrarla Naruto corrió y la tomo escondiéndola detrás de su espalda-

- no- no- no es nada jejeje -dijo Naruto un poco nervioso, mientras la pelirroja entre cerraba los ojos-

- ¿que tienes en la espalda? -preguntó la pelirroja con un tono de voz elevado-

- es… es algo sin… sin valor no tienes de que preocuparte -respondió el rubio nervioso mientras retrocedía-

- entonces si es algo sin valor, ¿por que no me lo muestras? -preguntó Tayuya cruzándose de brazos-

- P-Pues... es algo que... que quiero conservar... nada más que eso -trató de explicar el, cosa que no funciono debido a lo nervioso que estaba-.

- Dije que me lo muestres -dijo Tayuya intentando alcanzar el objeto, mientras Naruto al ser más alto, subió su brazo con el fin de que la pelirroja no alcanzara el objeto- si, dices que no tiene valor no se por que te empeñas en que no lo vea -menciono Tayuya parándose en puntas con la intención de alcanzar el objeto rectangular-

Mientras Tayuya mas se estiraba para intentar alcanzar el objeto, Naruto retrocedía un poco, poco a poco con la insistencia de ambos y sin poder predecirlo, Naruto termino pisando un pergamino provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Tenían los ojos cerrados y Naruto sentía un peso extra sobre el, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Tayuya recargada en su pecho, una vez que la pelirroja se reincorporo, por segunda vez en el día, se encontraba sobre el pecho de Naruto, sus rostros fueron adornados por un tenue rosa y parecía que sus latidos estaban sincronizados.

- Naruto -kun -dijo Tayuya al ver al rubio-

- Tayuya -chan -mencionó Naruto impactado por lo que sucedía-

Poco a poco ambos se comenzaban a acercar el uno al otro, mientras sus instintos los guiaban, cerraron sus ojos, mientras los centímetros comenzaban a quedar reducidos entre ambos, solo era cuestión de segundos el que sus labios hicieran contacto pero.

- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO SENSEI! -gritó Jaden abriendo la puerta de golpe para terminar encontrando a Tayuya sentada en una esquina y con el rostro rojo, mientras que Naruto fingía sacar unas cobijas extra-

- bueno rojita, con esto no pasaras frio ¡Dattebayo! -exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- este, gracias Kinpatsu -agradeció la pelirroja-

- sensei si entrenaremos hoy ¿verdad? -preguntó el pelirrojo-

- a si es verdad, vámonos -dijo Naruto corriendo de forma veloz en dirección al pelirrojo, el cual desapareció en un pestañeo- nos veremos después rojita -grito Naruto cerrando la puerta de su recamara-

- Naruto espera… -dijo Tayuya, pero el rubio y su hijo ya se habían ido- cuídense -dijo la pelirroja llevando sus manos a su pecho, para después notar que el reflejo de algo le impedía mirar bien- vaya, se le olvido esto -dijo con una sonrisa por que podría ver bien lo que el rubio no quería que viera, vaya fue su sorpresa al ver reconocer esa foto, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- si estabas tan nervioso, en verdad es por que significaba algo para ti, sigues siendo un mal mentiroso kinpatsu -kun -menciono la pelirroja abrazando la foto, donde aparecían ella y Naruto como novios-

Naruto corría con gran velocidad, no quería que Tayuya lo alcanzara y lo golpeara por haber estado cerca de besarla. Después de haber corrido por tanto tiempo se detuvo en el bosque de Yukigakure, estaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire al haber hecho un esfuerzo tan grande.

- bueno Koinu… creo que aquí… podremos… podremos entrenar -dijo el rubio respirando grandes bocanadas de aire- ¿Koinu? -Preguntó confundido al no escuchar a su joven aprendiz- ¿Koinu? -volvió a llamar mientras buscaba al pelirrojo, para darse cuenta de algo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDI A JADEEEEN! -gritó aterrado el rubio- si no lo encuentro…

Imaginación…

- hola rojita -saludó Naruto-

- hola Kinpatsu, ¿Dónde está Jade -chan? -preguntó la pelirroja-

- es una historia graciosa jejeje Koinu… Koinu se me perdió jejeje -respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa-

En ese momento y sin poder predecirlo, la pelirroja le soltó un poderoso puñetazo al rostro con el cual Naruto termino atravesando las paredes del edificio y cayendo en el exterior donde toda la gente miraba aterrada lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naruto se estaba levantando un poco adolorido, para después poder notar como poco a poco se acercaba una furiosa Tayuya, que estaba siendo rodeada por un chakra rojizo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, termino tomando por el cuello de su ropa a Naruto, dejando que apreciara su nueva vestimenta. Parecía llevar un traje de baño color rojo de una sola pieza, el cual dejaba apreciar cada una de sus curvas, lleva una armadura que protege su pecho, unos guantes de metal que terminan debajo de sus codos y unas largas botas metálicas que llegan a la altura de las rodillas, mientras que en su mano derecha lleva la Kubikiri Bocho.

- Kinpatsu... ¿cómo te atreviste a perder a mi Jaden de esa manera? -dijo Tayuya que se notaba que estaba más que molesta y de paso apretaba con más fuerza del cuello de Naruto-

- Ro- rojita de- deja que te lo… -dijo el rubio poniéndose azul por la falta de oxígeno-

- prepárate para perder la hombría -amenazó la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada que prometía mucho dolor-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -gritó Naruto por al sentirse demasiado aterrado-

Fin de la imaginación…

- Tengo que encontrarlo, por mucho que le tema a Rojita, Koinu es mi responsabilidad -mencionó Naruto preocupado, pero con mucha determinación para después comenzar la búsqueda del pelirrojo-

- Auch -se quejó el pelirrojo saliendo de entre el arbusto, con el cabello desordenado, mientras unas ramas y hojas estaban enredadas en su cabello- creo que Naruto -sensei se excedió un poco -se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras se sentaba donde hace unos momentos Naruto estuvo parado- ¿por cierto en donde estará? -preguntó Jaden, notando que se encontraba en un bosque lleno de pinos con una ligera capa de nieve sobre sus ramas- o más bien ¿Dónde estoy yo? -se preguntó el pelirrojo- genial ahora estoy perdido, esto simplemente es asombroso -se quejó el oji azul frustrado, sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba vigilando desde las sombras y cada vez se acercaba más a él sin intención de dejarse ver, pero en su escurridiza silueta se podía apreciar un cabello a la altura del cuello y una esbelta figura-

Después de caminar por varios minutos, Jaden noto que se comenzaba a acercar a Yukigakure, pero fue cuando logro escuchar como una rama crujió detrás de él, lo cual provoco que se pusiera en estado de alerta, pero sin dejar de caminar.

- ¨parece que alguien me está siguiendo¨ -pensó el chico- ¨veamos si lo que me enseño sensei me sirvió de algo¨ -pensó mientras que hacia una pose de manos para después desaparecer en un remolino de hojas-

- ¨creo que se dio cuenta que lo seguía, ese chico me parece interesante¨ -pensó la silueta mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- ¨a pesar de que uso el shunshin, no es muy bueno con el ninjutsu, pues siento su chakra muy cerca¨ -pensó la silueta, comenzando a avanzar en dirección al pelirrojo-

Después de haber desaparecido en el shunshin, el pelirrojo noto que ahora se encontraba más cerca de la entrada, así que decidió continuar su camino con más tranquilidad

- por lo menos, ahora me encuentro más cerca -dijo el pelirrojo continuando su camino, cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que le recorría la espalda- ¨¿es esta sensación de nuevo, como puede ser que este sujeto me encuentre tan rápido?¨

Mientras tano por el bosque…

- ¡KOINU SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES! -gritó el rubio con una voz bastante preocupada, pues sentía una extraña incomodidad en que el pelirrojo se le hubiera perdido- ¡JADEN ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! -gritaba el Jounin rubio buscando al chico- lo tengo… -llevo su dedo a su boca y corto su pulgar- ¡KUSHIYOSEN NO JUTSU! -exclamó invocando a todos sus ninken-

- vaya Naruto ya teníamos tiempo sin vernos… por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? -preguntó Pakkun notando que ese lugar no era Konoha-

- Pakkun, Jaden está perdido, ayúdame a buscarlo -dijo el rubio con una voz preocupada y eso lo noto el ninken-

- ¿podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso? -pidió el ninken de forma tranquila-

Con el paso de 10 minutos, Naruto le explico a fondo los hechos a lo que Pakkun logro entender la situación de forma rápida.

- ¿bien me ayudaras? -preguntó el rubio-

- no -respondió el ninken dejando en shock al rubio, al escuchar que su propio Ninken le negara su ayuda-

- ¿quuuueee? -grito Naruto sorprendido- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Naruto-

- no es necesario que te ayudemos -respondió el Ninken con mucha tranquilidad-

- ¿a qué te refieres? EXPLICATE -mencionó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia-

- date la vuelta -dijo Pakkun con una voz tranquila-

En el momento en que Naruto se dio la vuelta, logro divisar a Jaden a unos 70 m de él, algo que lo alegro e hizo que esa extraña molestia se fuera, al verlo, el chico se encontraba parado mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera analizando su entorno, pero eso a Naruto no le importo e hizo un Shunshin no jutsu apareciendo detrás de él.

- vaya al fin te encuentro -habló Naruto a con una sonrisa, mientras Jaden se sobre saltaba-

- ¡¿EN DONDE ESTABA?! -gritó Jaden molesto, mientras Naruto se reía al recordar esa escena-

- bueno, quería ver que tan bueno eras orientándote -respondió el rubio con una gota detrás de su nuca, para después notar una presencia muy cerca de ellos- bueno Koinu, mejor vayamos al lago, ahí comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de control de chakra -explicó Naruto-

Mientras ambos caminaban Naruto, pudo sentir como la misma presencia los estaba siguiendo, pero no sentía que tuviera malas intenciones con ellos, así que dejo que les siguiera, quizás algo interesante llegaría a ocurrir.

Dos horas después…

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! -gritó Jaden cayendo por trigésimo cuarta vez en el día- d-d-d-d-d-d -era el sonido que salía de la boca de Jaden al temblar de frio-

- vamos no es tan complicado -dijo Naruto recargado en el tronco de un árbol-

- me-me-ment-ti-ti roso -respondió Jaden temblando de frio-

- ven acércate, tu ramen ya está listo -dijo Naruto, mirando como el chico se acercaba al fuego sin parar de temblar-

Una vez que se puso a comer, Naruto miro a Jaden, notando que el chico no era como otros niños a los que había conocido, pues muchos ya se hubieran rendido cuando les puso la prueba de Pakkun.

- te falta más concentración -dijo Naruto, mirando al pelirrojo-

- ¿qué? -preguntó Jaden levantando la cabeza-

- no estas aplicando el chakra necesario en las plantas de tus pies y es por eso que al poner los pies sobre el agua, solo te mantienes unos segundos de pie -explicó Naruto-

- sabe lo difícil que es para mí -se quejó el pelirrojo-

- lo sé, pero si no hacíamos de esa manera, no hubiera logrado que aprendieras a distribuir bien tu chakra -mencionó Naruto rascando su cuello-

- ¿pero eso de que me sirve? -preguntó Jaden-

- veras, distribuye el chakra en tus pies, intenta que sea la misma cantidad en ambas plantas -pidió Naruto-

- pero… -mencionó el pelirrojo-

- hazlo, te llevaras una sorpresa -dijo el rubio alentando al pelirrojo-

- como diga -respondió resignado dejando su ramen de lado mientras concentraba su chakra en sus pies- ¿ahora qué? -preguntó Jaden-

- intenta subir ese árbol solo con tus pies -pidió Naruto, dejando no muy convencido a Jaden- anda sé que puedes hacerlo -alentó el rubio-

Jaden camino frente al árbol y coloco su pie en el tronco, dudando de su siguiente movimiento, volteo su rostro hacia atrás notando que su sensei señalo la punta del árbol con la cabeza, el pelirrojo regreso su vista al tronco, para después subir su otro pie, en ese momento lo notó, estaba pegado al árbol.

- wow -exclamó Jaden, para comenzar a caminar de manera lenta al sentir que luchaba con la gravedad para mantenerse firme en el árbol- esto… esto es… es genial -dijo el pelirrojo- SENSEI MI… ¡OIGA ESO ES MIO! -gritó el pelirrojo notando que Naruto se estaba comiendo su ramen-

- ¿esto? -señalo Naruto el vaso de ramen, de donde estaba comiendo Jaden- creí que no lo querías y decidí terminarlo por ti, espero no te moleste -respondió con una sonrisa el rubio-

- ¡DEVUELVAME MI RAMEN! -gritó Jaden dando un salto en dirección a Naruto, el cual desapareció en un shunshin-

- si lo quieres sígueme -retó el rubio corriendo-

- ¡ESO ES MIO! -gritó Jaden siguiendo a Naruto, quien había subido un árbol y ahora se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, mientras Jaden le imitaba-

- ¨parece que mi teoría no es tan equivocada del todo… pero si él puede lograr el siguiente paso, mi teoría será acertada¨ -pensó el rubio dirigiéndose al lago- Vamos Koinu, no creo que quieras que me acabe el ramen -dijo Naruto-

- Yo… no… lo… ¡PERMITIRÉ! -gritó Jaden corriendo en dirección a Naruto, el cual se impresiono con la velocidad que agarro el pelirrojo, logrando quitarle el vaso-

- impresiónate, entonces si estaba en lo correcto -mencionó Naruto mirando a su alumno comer feliz su ramen- felicidades Jaden-

- ¿eh? -preguntó el pelirrojo-

- mira hacia abajo -señaló el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, para después escuchar un splash y agachar su cabeza-

- ¡ESTA FRIA! -gritó Jaden dando un salto, para que en ese momento Naruto lo agarrara de la muñeca-

Devuelta en tierra.

- bueno mi teoría es correcta -mencionó Naruto-

- ¿qué teoría? -preguntó Jaden-

- lo que eh notado es que tu liberas grandes cantidades de chakra cuando te dejas llevar por tus emociones, es por eso que cuando me estabas persiguiendo habías logrado correr sobre el agua -explicó Naruto-

- entiendo, eso quiere decir que entre más enojado, ¿más chakra libero? ESO ES ASOMBROSO -gritó Jaden con una sonrisa-

- no, no es asombroso, si tu pierdes el control de tu chakra no solo puedes lastimar a tu oponente, pues lastimarte a ti mismo o a tus compañeros -sentenció Naruto- es por eso que a partir de mañana trabajaremos con tus emociones -sentenció el rubio-

- hai -respondió el pelirrojo-

- bueno aún tenemos 5 envases de ramen… OYE ¿QUIERES ACOMPAÑARNOS A COMER? -preguntó Naruto dejando confundido a Jaden-

- ¿con quién habla sensei, solo estamos nosotros? -preguntó el gennin-

En ese momento un leve gruñido se escuchó en la zona, para después ver como entre los arboles aparecía una tímida silueta.

- ¨una chica tímida, ¿dónde vi esto antes?¨ -se preguntó mentalmente con ironía-

Ante Sensei y Genin apareció una jovencita de corta cabellera color lila con dos largos mechones que terminaban a la altura de su barbilla, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo soleado. Parecía ser una chica de entre 12 quizás 13 años de edad y una estatura de 1.57 metros de altura.

Su vestimenta era una chamarra blanca con una bolsa a la altura de su abdomen y sus mangas son de color azul, la cual dejaba descubierto sus hombros y cuello, dejando ver una camisa de tirantes negra apenas visible, lleva una falda tipo colegiala de color verde olivo, tiene unas largas calcetas rayadas de color morado y lila y su calzado consta de unas sandalias shinobi blancas. Su figura era esbelta, Copa C, pequeña cintura y unas largas y torneadas piernas.

- vamos, eh notado que nos has estado vigilando desde temprano y no se me hace correcto que te quedes viendo mientras comemos -explicó el rubio extendiendo un envase de ramen humante, mientras la chica desviaba la mirada con su rostro sonrojado-

Al llegar, la joven se sentó en el amplío tronco donde estaba sentado Jaden, mientras Naruto le entregaba el envase con una sonrisa. En eso Naruto se acercó a Jaden y le dio un coscorrón, dejando a la chica un poco confundida.

- ¿HEY ESO POR QUE FUE? -preguntó Jaden molesto-

- preséntate, no seas mal educado -ordenó Naruto, mientras la chica se reia ante la actitud de ambos, pues se les hacían muy comicos- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un Jounin de la aldea de la hoja y en estos momentos nos encontramos en entrenamiento -se presentó el rubio-

- mi nombre es Jaden, un placer -dijo el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza-

- … -la chica solo quedo mirando al pelirrojo-

- ¿tienes nombre? -preguntó Jaden-

- … -susuró un nombre apenas audible, el cual no escucho Jaden-

- es un lindo nombre Mizore -chan -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno después de mucho tiempo les traigo el siguiente capitulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado… ahora pasaremos a servicio a la comunida donde mi querida Gardevoir responderá todas sus dudas.

Zafir09: _gracias por seguir leyéndonos amigo y si cada vez se van acercando mas a ese lindo romance que muchos esperan, con respecto a tu duda del Harem para Jaden… Kachorrito aun no se decide por eso, quien sabe y al final decide algo que sorprenda a todos._

POCHO102: _tienes razón, pero les tenemos mucha consideración a nuestros queridos lectores, cuando la mente de Kachorrito comienza a maquinar alguna escena sangrienta o dolorosa no se detiene ante nada, lo bueno es que esa parte del castigo era mas comedia que violencia y pudo moderarse._

sakurita preciosa: _muchas gracias Sakurita y como cada cierto tiempo hoy podrás disfrutar de un capitulo mas._

gerymaru: _bueno, la verdad con lo de la misión eso no podrá ser amigo, pues la historia ya lleva un curso en si… pero quizás lo que podrás presenciar a continuación quedes un poco satisfecho._

Belsazar: _es difícil hacer que Kachorrito avance con sus historias debido a que hay situaciones como hará en las que intenta avanzar actualizando 4 fics al mismo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, comenzare a persuadirlo de seguir más rápido._

El angel de la oscuridad: _hay grandes posibilidades, pero debemos recordar que Mizore no es la única que ha puesto su mirada sobre Jaden y tienes razón, Tayuya y Naruto no podrán fingir que nada a ocurrido._

Sin mas que deciros, los dejamos con el siguiente capitulo… esperamos que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 6… Perdoname

Jaden estaba frente al lago, mientras Naruto estaba recargado en uno de los arboles del lago, estaba cruzado de cruzado de brazos y Mizore se encontraba al lado del rubio mirando al pelirrojo que reanudaba su entrenamiento, el chico lentamente comenzó a dar pasos por el agua, esto parecía mil veces mas difícil que subir un árbol, era algo resbaloso y aun no sabia distribuir su chakra cuando pisaba una superficie como esta.

- !VAMOS KOINU ESTOY SEGURO QUE PUEDES HACERLO¡ -gritó Naruto esperando que diera los primeros pasos-

- ¨esto… esto es realmente complicado¨ -pensó Jaden que comenzó a caminar con dificultado, estaba parado en el agua, pero sus tobillos estaban debajo de esta- ¨diablos esta mucho mas fría que hace unas horas¨ -se quejó el chico-

- CONCENTRATE Y TODO SALDRA BIEN -declaró Naruto-

- ¨oh no… no ahora¨ -pensó teniendo una reacción en su cuerpo- a… a… !ACHU¡ -estornudó Jaden perdiendo su concentración y cayendo al agua mientras un fuerte Splash se hacia presente-

- a este paso, jamás podrá derrotar al chibi teme -mencionó Naruto negando con su cabeza-

Jaden salió del lago tiritando del frio, dio media vuelta y encaro el desafío, el tenia que poder lograr ese ejercicio, mientras Naruto por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que el chico tenia intenciones de continuar. Lentamente Jaden avanzo pero no estaba del todo concentrado pues el tener tanto frio le tenia distraído, justo cuando dio el primer paso una mano se puso en su hombro, al voltear se dio cuenta que esta pertenecía a Mizore que negaba con la cabeza.

- no pu…pu…puedo re…ren…di…dir….me….me -dijo Jaden con determinación-

- Jaden… -habló Naruto dejando confundido al chico, pues era raro que su sensei le llamara por su nombre- es suficiente, creo que mejor regresamos, aparte esta oscureciendo -dijo Naruto con una voz comprensible- ¨aparte si te enfermas rojita me hará pedazos¨ -pensó Naruto con un poco de miedo-

- pe…per…pero se…sen…sei -exclamó Jaden con mucho frio-

- oye, parte de ser tu sensei implica preocuparme por ti, así que decido que es suficiente por hoy, mañana continuaremos antes de que la celebración comience -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa-

- ha…ha… hai se... sensei -respondió Jaden abrazándose a si mismo para reprimir el frio-

- Oye Mizore-chan es tarde ¿no deberías ir a casa con tus padres? -preguntó el rubio mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza un poco triste- no… ¿no tienes padres? -preguntó Naruto notando que la chica no decía nada- hmmm… que problema, supongo que puedes venir con nosotros, dudo que Yuki-neechan se enoje si vienes con nosotros -dijo Naruto asombrando a Mizore que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Qué dices Mizore-chan? ¿Quieres venir conmigo y Koinu? -preguntó Naruto recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo de forma sorpresiva- jejeje, tranquila… se lo que significa vivir sin padres, andando Koinu, Mizore-chan -dijo el rubio mientras Jaden y Mizore asentían-

Naruto y los chicos caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al palacio, la expresión sorprendida de Mizore fue mucha, pues no pensaba que Naruto y Jaden se estuvieran quedando en el palacio de la princesa, al llegar los guardias quisieron detener a la chica, pero Naruto los detuvo diciendo que tomaba toda la responsabilidad de ella, a lo que los guardias tuvieron que aceptar y darle el pase. No paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto ingresara a la biblioteca donde seguramente estaría Koyuki pues tenia planeado explicarle lo de la chica, pero en ese momento Naruto fue atrapado por,,, hojas de papel.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? -exclamó sorprendido el rubio mientras Jaden se ponía en guardia y Mizore se escondía atrás del pelirrojo-

- eres un tonto -escucharon los chicos y el rubio una voz muy tranquila, en ese momento apareció hermosa mujer de ojos color ámbar, su cabello es color azul lacio y corto, pasan dos mechones por los lados de su rostro, mientras lleva una rosa blanca echa de papel, su vestimenta esta conformada por una gabardina blanca abierta que dejaba apreciar su gran escote. La ropa que lleva en estos momentos consta de una camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas de color azul, la cual se miraba muy abultada debido a su voluptuoso pecho copa D y cubría su plano vientre, mientras sus caderas eran cubiertas por unos pantalones azules algo ajustados que delineaban sus caderas y piernas, su calzado consistía en unas sandalias negras de tacón alto- han sido 5 meses sin una visita… ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenias?… Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki -preguntó la mujer avanzando lentamente hacia el rubio-

- jejeje puedo explicarlo -intento excusarse el rubio un poco nervioso por la situación, pero la mujer le interrumpió-

- si me das la tonta excusa de tu trabajo, te juro que desearas que te suelte para evitar el castigo que te mereces, se que dominas las técnicas de tu padre ¿Cuánto te costaría usar el Hirashin no Jutsu para visitarme por lo menos 1 hora? -pregunto la mujer de ojos ámbar, parada frente al rubio que reia muy nervioso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca-

- bueno… yo -dijo el rubio buscando una escapatoria, pero en ese momento Jaden apareció intentando golpear a la mujer que simplemente se hizo a un lado-

- libera a mi Sensei -exigió el pelirrojo, para que la mujer parpadeara confundida-

- ¿se…sensei? -preguntó la peli azulada- ¿te asignaron un equipo? -preguntó la mujer-

- jejeje es una historia graciosa -dijo Naruto-

- entonces… no ibas por que eres Jounin sensei, espero que una responsabilidad tan grande como esta no sea bastante para alguien tan tonto como tu -agregó la mujer mirando seriamente a Naruto-

- hola Konan-Neechan, si… te… te presento a Koinu, el es mi aprendiz -respondió Naruto mientras la mujer de cabello azul parpadeaba confundida, pues según ella recordaba, su hermanito jamás quiso aceptar a nadie como su aprendiz- Koinu, te presento a Konan, es la Shodaime Amekage y es como una hermana para mi -presentó Naruto, mientras Jaden miraba con un ligero sonrojo a la hermosa mujer frente a el-

- mu… mucho gusto Amekage-sama, mi nombre es Jaden -dijo el chico-

- el placer es mío Jaden-kun, y seas tímido… puedes llamarme por mi nombre -explicó la mujer regalándole una sonrisa que puso mas nervioso al chico, que termino siendo sacado de su transe cuando Mizore aprisiono el brazo del chico entre sus brazos y pecho-

- ¿sucede algo Mizore-chan? -preguntó Jaden un poco confundido con la actitud de su nueva amiga que simplemente se limitaba a mirar a Konan con el seño fruncido-

- Koinu, por que no vas a la habitación y le avisas a tu madre que ya estamos aquí, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es la desventaja de condición si se llegase a enojar conmigo por alguna cosa -explicó Naruto sabiendo el temperamento de la pelirroja-

- hai Naruto-sensei -respondió Jaden, mientras Mizore le seguía sin soltarlo- Mizore-chan, esto es necesario -dijo el chico, mientras salían del lugar dejando solos a Naruto y Konan-

- buena forma de deshacerte de tu aprendiz -dijo la mujer mientras liberaba a Naruto de la situación en la que se encontraba- ahora quiero escuchar de la boca del todo poderoso héroe de la 4ta guerra, el por que de su cambio y decisión por entrenar a ese chico -pidió Konan que se acerco a uno de los sillones para sentarse en este cruzando las piernas-

- es una historia larga… -dijo Naruto acompañando a Konan, mientras el se sentaba en un sofá individual- donde esta Koyuki-Nee, es que no me gustaría repetir la historia dos veces -dijo el chico-

- ella esta atendiendo unos asuntos con base a la celebración de mañana, pero no te preocupes dijo que se desocuparía temprano… con respecto a tus palabras, sabes perfectamente que tendrás que repetir la historia cuando Tsukino te exija que le respondas -respondió de forma tranquila mientras Naruto tenia un leve escalofrió con respecto a las palabras de la oji dorada-

- bien… pero esperemos a Koyuki-Nee, mientras tanto dime ¿como van las cosas en tu aldea? -preguntó el rubio con intensiones de hacer tiempo-

Mientras Naruto le hacia platica a Konan, Jaden y Mizore recorrían el palacio con intenciones de llegar a la habitación que la princesa les había asignado, una vez que ambos ingresaron, Mizore miraba maravillada el lugar, mientras Jaden solo se quejaba de su entrenamiento.

- A veces Naruto-sensei exagera llega a exagerar mucho con el entrenamiento -dijo Jaden muy adolorido mientras llegaba al departamento en donde se hospedaba con su madre- ¡Kaa-san ya llegue! -gritó el chico buscando a su madre-

- YA VOY CARIÑO, DAME UNOS MINUTOS -gritó la pelirroja desde su habitación-

Ante la respuesta de la joven mujer, los chicos decidieron ir a la sala en espera de Tayuya, quien al poco rato salió de su habitación vistiendo una de las chaquetas de Naruto, pues el muy idiota jamás les dijo que irían a un lugar frió y ella solo llevaba ropa de verano.

- ¿como te fue en tu primer día de entrenamiento? -preguntó la mujer caminando a la cocina con sin notar que su hijo venia con compañía-

- Digamos que fue algo... agotador -dijo Jaden- "la verdad casi muero congelado, ¿como es posible que Naruto-sensei este acostumbrado a este frío? -pensó el pelirrojo al recordar que su maestro no le afecto las bajas temperaturas-

- espero que tengan hambre, por que en estos momentos estoy por terminar de preparar la cena, ya que si conozco como conozco a Kinpatsu, seguramente solo te dio Ramen cuando descansaste -mencionó la pelirroja abriendo una hoya mientras revolvía lo que parecía ser un estofado- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Kinpatsu?- pregunto Tayuya- la cena esta casi lista y… - en ese mimso instante la pelirroja termino dándose cuenta que su hijo estaba en compañía de una jovencita que venia aprisionando su brazo derecho- Jade-chan ¿quien es tu amiga? -preguntó Tayuya sin perder de vista a la chica, que no parecía intimidada ante la pelirroja-

- Ella es una nueva amiga, la conocí mientras entrenaba en el lago, se llama… -mencionó el pelirrojo siendo interrumpido por la misma Mizore quien se decidió a hablar-

- me llamo Mizore... mucho gusto -se presento la chica con una cálida voz, mientras Jaden se asombraba por escucharla hablar, su voz era tan… tan cálida-

- con que... Mizore ¿eh? -preguntó Tayuya recibiendo un hai de parte de la joven- bueno Mizore-chan ¿que intenciones tienes con mi hijo? -preguntó la pelirroja sentándose frente a los chicos que parecía que habían creado un nuevo tono de rojo con las palabras de la mujer-

- ¡KAA-SAN DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE PRESENTO A UNO DE MIS AMIGOS Y TU DECIDES HACER PREGUNTAS RARAS! -gritó Jaden muerto de la vergüenza-

- oye tranquilízate... solo es mera curiosidad -respondió la pelirroja mirando que su hijo estaba completamente avergonzado, sin tener la intención de lograrlo-

- ¡Curiosidad ni que nada! -dijo Jaden-

- esta bien... entonces ¿solo amigos? nada que ponga celosa a Hikari-chan ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que su hijo quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras Mizore fruncía el seño ante esa mencionada Hikari-

- ¡YO NO HARIA ESE TIPO DE COSAS! -gritó el pelirrojo que deseaba que su madre dejara de ponerlo en vergüenza-. ADEMAS HIKARI-CHAN NO ES MI NOVIA -gritó el chico-

- bien, bien ya tranquilo y no te exaltes… es que me pareció extraño que la primera persona de que me presentaras se trate de una niña… además… Mizore-chan es muy bonita -dijo la pelirroja avergonzando a la pelipurpura-

- gracias Nee-san -respondió la chica con una voz calida-

- incluso su voz es angelical… Jade-chan, no me molestaría tener una nuera tan linda como ella -dijo la pelirroja tomando las manos de la nerviosa chica- ¿que me puedes decir de ti? -preguntó Tayuya frente a Mizore-

- bu… bueno, yo... -mencionó Mizore muy nerviosa-

- decidí traerla conmigo -respondió una voz entrando a la habitación-

- Kinpatsu -dijo la pelirroja mirando a Naruto-

- Koinu, por que no llevas a Mizore-chan a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con tu madre -pidió el rubio mientras los chicos asentían y se marchaban-

- ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó Tayuya-

- esa niña… es huérfana -dijo Naruto, mientras ella se asombraba-

- por eso… ¿por eso la trajiste? -preguntó Tayuya sabiendo lo que significaban las palabras huérfana-

- espero no te incomode la situación -dijo el rubio-

- tranquilo… hiciste lo correcto, yo lo hubiera hecho en tu situación -apoyó la pelirroja- y bueno… decidí que, después de un día muy largo yo podía… -menciono siendo interrumpida por Naruto-

- eso.. -dijo el rubio percatándose de un aroma- ¿es lo que creo que es? -preguntó el rubio-

- si… yo… hice mi estofado especial, el que… el que te gusta tanto -dijo Tayuya un poco avergonzada-

- gracias rojita… -menciono el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla- iré a darme una ducha, para después comer todos juntos -menciono el rubio mientras Tayuya asentía a sus palabras sin estar del todo consiente-

Los minutos pasaron y todos se reunieron para comer, Naruto término repitiéndose mas de 10 veces, algo que sorprendió mucho a Mizore, pues no tenía idea de donde le cabía tanta comida al rubio. Al terminar la cena, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en estos momentos había un pequeño problema en la habitación de Jaden.

- Kaa-chan ¿estas segura de esto? -preguntó el chico vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones negros-

- confió en ti, además… creo que Mizore-chan se siente mas cómoda contigo que conmigo, ¿verdad Mizore-chan? -preguntó Tayuya, mientras Mizore se apenaba por las palabras de la mujer- espero no te moleste tener que usar solo esa camiseta, pero no traje tanta ropa como para un viaje de una semana -explicó la pelirroja mientras Mizore se sonrojaba un poco al estar vistiendo solo su ropa interior y una camiseta larga que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos- buenas noches -se despidió la pelirroja cerrando la puerta, después de ver que Mizore se acostó al lado de su hijo-

La pelirroja camino hacia su habitación para después mirar a Naruto en el balcón, el rubio se miraba muy pensativo, sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con el, pero… sin saber por que esta termino entrando a su habitación, donde volvió a ver la fotografía de la tarde.

- Kinpatsu dijo que aun me ama… pero… -mencionó con gran confusión mientras se sentaba en la cama tomando la fotografía en manos-

Flashback…

Era una hermosa noche en la aldea de la hoja, en estos momentos podemos ver a la pareja mas conocida en el lugar, pues todos los aldeanos los odiaban por igual, para ellos esos dos chicos eran escoria que merecía ser destruida, pero para esos chicos, el tenerse el uno al otro era mas que suficiente para poder vivir el resto de sus días felices.

Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la casa donde estaban, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía que se hacían, lentamente la chica de cabellos rojos lo miro y lo hizo pararse y seguirla a su habitación, donde esta empujo al rubio contra la pared para comenzar a besarlo de forma apasionada, al separarse ambos sonrieron con un poco de pena y un poco sonrojados.

- ¿estas segura de esto? -preguntó el rubio mirando a su novia-

- ¿y tu estas seguro que no quieres algo de esto? -preguntó la pelirroja desabrochándose la camisa mientras dejaba ver su busto copa BB cubierto por un sostén rojo-

- eres maravillosa rojita -dijo el rubio tomándola por la citura-

- y tu… eres un soquete pervertido -rió la pelirroja pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico, mientras lo miraba a los ojos- te amo -mencionó besando al rubio, mientras este se separaba de la pelirroja y la cargaba en brazos- enséñame que es lo que tienes -retó la pelirroja, mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejándola apreciar su cuerpo un poco mas musculoso- espero que estos solo sean para mi -dijo Tayuya tocando los pectorales de Naruto-

- claro… son solo para ti -respondió Naruto besando a la chica-

Fin del flashback…

- ¨gracias a esa noche me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo¨ -pensó Tayuya con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica-

Lentamente la pelirroja se levanto de la cama para comenzar a quitarse sus prendas quedando solamente con su ropa interior color negra, Tayuya miro su cuerpo recordando lo mucho que había madurado en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera, lejos de la gente que la aldea que la acogió, lejos de la gente que la quería y lejos del chico que la amaba. Camino en dirección al closet de donde saco su ropa para dormir, la cual constaba de una camiseta de manga larga color azul y unos shorts blancos.

Una vez que se vistió Tayuya camino hacia su cama, para después su atención se volviera a centrar en la fotografía, suspiro con algo de cansancio.

Fuera de la habitación…

- no… no… no -murmuraba, Naruto entre sueños- no… no la lastimen -pedía Naruto que parecía tener una pesadilla-

Tayuya salió de su habitación y lentamente camino en dirección a la sala, donde podía escuchar la voz de Naruto. Al llegar noto que el rubio decía incoherencias, lo cual la comenzó a preocupar, pues según tenia entendido, sus pesadillas se habían terminado hace mucho tiempo.

- Kin… Kinpatsu -llamó intentando que el chico despertara-

- no… déjenla -pedía el rubio-

- Naruto-kun -llamó Tayuya, llevando una de sus manos al rostro del chico, el rubio despertó con sus ojos rojos y la pupila rasgada-

- NOOOOOOOOO -gritó furioso tomando por el cuello a Tayuya y estrellándola contra la pared- LOS VOY A MATAR… -exclamó el rubio con su mente perdida-

- Naruto-kun… calmate -pidió un poco asustada la pelirroja-

- VIOLARÓN A KIN-CHAN, ABUSARÓN DE KARIN-CHAN Y MATARÓN A TAYUYA -exclamó con mucho odio el chico, haciendo comprender a la pelirroja que el chico seguía soñando-

Tayuya comenzaba a sentir pensando una forma de calmarlo, abrazo al rubio de rasgos salvajes y lo beso en los labios, logrando que sus rasgos salvajes comenzaran a desaparecer, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules… a los pocos segundos el rubio recobro la conciencia y se dio cuenta que Tayuya lo estaba besando.

Una vez que se separaron, Naruto miro confundido a Tayuya, quien al notar que todo había regresado a la normalidad haciendo que se alegrara y lo abrazara con mucha fuerza y de forma protectora mientras sollozaba.

- no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor -pidió la pelirroja-

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? -preguntó Naruto algo desorientado-

- nada… no te preocupes -dijo Tayuya sonriendo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que el cuello de la pelirroja estaba rojo, como si algo hubiera hecho presión en el- ven… -pidió Tayuya tomando al rubio por la mano y comenzó a guiarlo-

En cuestión de segundos ambos habían atravesado la sala, para terminar adentrándose en la habitación que el rubio le había designado a Tayuya, una vez dentro, Tayuya guió al rubio hasta la cama y lo hizo acostarse, Naruto no sabia que era lo que la pelirroja planeaba, pues la chica lo había arropado con la manta, mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- rojita -dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara y después lo besara en los labios-

- no digas nada… solo… no digas nada -pidió Tayuya recostando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, haciéndole una invitación para que la abrazara lo cual paso segundos después- siempre te voy a cuidar Naruto-kun -dijo la pelirroja acariciando las mejillas del rubio que no sabia que decir ante sus palabras- fui una tonta al dejarte, al parecer me necesitas mas de lo que yo creía -dijo con una sonrisa dándose aire de grandeza-

- Tayuya -hablo el rubio pero fue callado por los dedos de la chica en sus labios-

- no te pido que me perdones… solo… solo quiero saber si… lo de la otra noche en el hospital, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Tayuya con el rostro bajo, en ese momento sintió como algo levanto su rostro, ese era Naruto que beso a Tayuya haciendo que la pelirroja soltara lagrimas al sentir el amor en ese gesto que el rubio le estaba dando-

- jamás… jamás dudes de mi amor por ti -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera también- te amo Tayuya-chan -dijo el rubio haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera con mas fuerza-

Al separarse del beso ambos se miraron fijamente y terminaron uniendo sus manos, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras en sus rostros se mostraba felicidad… una felicidad que Naruto no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuarto de Jaden…

- Mizore-chan… Mizore-chan… no puedo… respirar -dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose casi azul por recibir un apretón tan poderoso que dejaría al Raikage en vergüenza-

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno la verdad es que este a este fic le quedan pocos caps y quise escribirles un capitulo mas, asi que aquí esta el capitulo 7. Quiero decir que hare una nueva renuncia de derechos, ya que decidi darle una aparición especial a otros personajes que son por derecho creación de Jhon Stevenson.

Sin mas que decir… demos comienzo a esto.

Capitulo 7 Liberacion

Es una mañana tranquila en Yukigakure, el sol comenzaba a subir lentamente mientras el insoportable frio comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco. En estos momentos nos encontramos en la habitación que estaba designada para Tayuya, donde podemos observar a un rubio ya despierto, mientras la hermosa pelirroja seguía dormida y con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del Namikaze Uzumaki.

No podía creer que después de tantos años tenia la oportunidad de estar con la chica que siempre amó, ahora lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla, no sabia como es que esa chica mal hablada y grosera termino robándose su corazón, pero lo que si sabia era que no quería y no permitirá que nada los volviera a separar. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma pelirroja, quien comenzaba a moverse, y a despertar.

La chica parecía desorientada, pero luego noto que Naruto estaba con ella provocando que su rostro fuera adornado por un lindo rojizo.

- Hola -saludó el rubio-

- Kinpatsu -murmuró Tayuya, mientras su corazón se aceleraba-

- ¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó Naruto, haciendo que la joven mujer sonriera-

- No había dormido tan bien en años -respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se estiraba un poco y depositaba un beso en los labios del rubio- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No extrañaste dormir así? -preguntó la pelirroja-

- Pues la verdad, no recordaba que te movieras tanto… pero supongo que me puedo acostumbrar -dijo el rubio apenando a la oji marrón-

- Naruto… -habló la pelirroja llamando la atención del rubio, y por haberlo llamado por su nombre debía ser algo serio- estoy muy contenta de que hayamos regresado, pero… recuerda que tengo un hijo, se que Jaden te aprecia bastante y yo agradezco lo mucho que haz hecho por el, pero… -dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta que no todo podía ser como era antes-

- Rojita, el chico es bastante maduro para su edad, quiero que sepas que Jaden también es importante para mi, gracias a el deje esa fría actitud -dijo el rubio acariciando los cabellos de la oji marron- su forma de ser es muy parecida a la tuya, es muy noble, fuerte, centrado y demasiado terco -mencionó el rubio-

- oye, no solo se parece a mi… desde que te conoce el se comporta como tu, ¿sabes lo que es tratar con dos Kinpatsu? -preguntó un poco molesta-

- que eres una suertuda -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa-

- juro que ese niño es tan desobligado como tu, es demasiado distraído y sobre todo un cabeza hueca… en estos momentos creo que comenzare cuestionar tus métodos de entrenamiento -declaró Tayuya con la mirada fija en el rubio-

- oye mi entrenamiento es básicamente una combinación de el de Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin -mencionó el rubio-

- entonces… ¿estas diciéndome que te pones a hablar de cosas pervertidas frente a el? -preguntó Tayuya con un chakra maligno rodeándola, mientras su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse y unos cuernos empezaban a salir de su cabeza-

- jamás haría tal cosa, pero sabes… -dijo el rubio levantándose e intimidando a Tayuya en su forma demoniaca- hacia mucho que no miraba esa sensual forma tuya, me alegra que pude modificar el sello de Orochimaru, eliminándote todo dolor para que conservaras su poder -dijo Naruto con una voz sensual mientras Tayuya se ponía tan roja como su cabello- creo que olvidaste lo loco que me pone verte así -agrego el rubio acostando a Tayuya boca arriba mientras el estaba sobre ella besándole el cuello, mientras la pelirroja gemía ante el tacto de la húmeda lengua del rubio-

Lentamente Naruto comenzó a bajar las manos hasta llegar a los muslos de la pelirroja, ahora ambos recordaban lo bien que se sentía estar el uno con el otro, la temperatura en ambos cuerpos estaba comenzando a elevarse, hasta que Tayuya logro recobrar la compostura.

- Ki…Kinpatsu -llamó la pelirroja-

- Ja…Jaden-chan y Mizore-chan… están en la… en la habitación de al lado -dijo la joven-

- hay sellos contra sonido en todo el lugar… y habitaciones por separado… no te preocupes -dijo Naruto sin dejar de besar el cuello de la pelirroja, que no pudo más que rendirse ante Naruto-

- wow, wow, wow tra…tranquilo, apenas regresamos y tú… y… a quien engaño -exclamó resignada, pues después de tanto tiempo podía estar con su amado rubio a quien tomó por su rostro para besarlo con mucha pasión-

Konohagakure No Sato… Laboratorios 8:00 A.M

Han pasado varios días desde que Tsunade sigue con su pequeña investigación, Shizune quien le ayudaba ya se sentía demasiado cansada, pero no se quería rendir ya solo les quedaban dos muestras.

- ¿cual es la que sigue Shizune? -preguntó Tsunade, pero la morena no podía hablar por que le gano un ataque de risa-

- ¡Jajajajajaja, e-el que sigue jajaja, el que sigue es de Sas...jajajajajaja! ¡El que sigue es Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -exclamó la morena sin poder para de reir-

- Shizune, se que estas aburrida, pero no es hora de jugar, dame el expediente y la muestra -pidió la rubia mientras Shizune le pasaba el documento y la muestra-

- ¡Jajajajajaja, a-aquí tiene jajajajaja Tsunade-s-s-s... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -menciono Shizune tomándose el vientre por tanto reírse- ¡Jajajajajajaja, esto es demasiado jajajajajajaja, gracioso, que Jaden jajajajajajaja, de que Jaden sea hijo de jajajajajajajaja, sea hijo de Sasuke jajajajajajajaja! -comentó la morena secándose las lágrimas-

Una vez que Tsunade miro el documento, ella no pudo evitar la risa y caer de espalda, sobre todo por que la muerta mostraba un 0% de compatibilidad. Después de serenarse decidieron tomar el ultimo documento, al cual no le vieron el nombre, pero las dejo completamente calladas al mostrar un positivo en el análisis que los llevo a ver rápidamente el nombre y quedar en shock al ver el nombre.

- No puede ser… -dijo Tsunade- ahora entiendo por que… por que se me hacia tan familiar -dijo Tsunade leyendo varias veces el nombre- rápido Shizune quiero realizar la prueba otra vez -pidió la mujer recibiendo las muestras de el sujeto X y Jaden, notando que el resultado fue el mismo… positivo-

Yukigakure….

El rubio y la pelirroja se encontraban recostados y al parecer Tayuya estaba un poco avergonzada, pues se podría decir lo que entre la excitación, la lujuria y el deseo de sentirse amada de nuevo termino en un pequeño accidente, pues la oji marrón había golpeando de forma accidental el entrepierna del rubio provocando que no pudieran continuar con su diversión.

- lamento lo que ocurrió -se disculpó de nuevo la chica con una expresión avergonzada-

- tranquila, fue un accidente -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! -se escuchó un grito tan fuerte que traspaso los sellos antisonido, el cual provenía la habitación de Jaden-

- ¡MIZORE-CHAN! -exclamaron preocupados los dos jóvenes saliendo de la cama, para después correr en dirección a la otra habitación-

Una vez que llegaron, Tayuya abrió la puerta de golpe. Ahí estaba Mizore hincada en la cama con una expresión de terror, mientras sus manos estaban en forma de puño cerca de su rostro, para ver a Jaden completamente blanco mientras una extraña esfera azul salía de su boca.

- si Jaden-chan no muere en tu entrenamiento, morirá por recibir el amor de Mizore-chan -dijo Tayuya rascándose la cabeza al ver la escena que ocurría-

- el estaba…. Y luego yo lo abrace muy fuerte y… -comenzó a hablar muy asustada la peli purpura-

- tranquila… -mencionó Naruto revisando el pulso de su aprendiz- solo esta inconsciente -dijo el rubio sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara un poco-

- Jaden-kun ¿esta bien? -preguntó mirando a su amigo-

- si, puedes estar tranquila -dijo el rubio-

- Mizore-chan ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? -preguntó Tayuya con intenciones de distraerla un rato- después podríamos ir a comprarte un poco de ropa -mencionó la pelirroja haciendo que Mizore asintiera muy feliz-

2 Horas mas tarde Naruto y Jaden se fueron de entrenamiento, mientras Tayuya cumplía su promesa de llevar a Mizore por ropa, después de todo Naruto tenia planes y eso incluía a la pequeña jovencita.

En estos momentos Jaden parecía poder controlarse un poco mejor después de 20 intentos fallidos. Sin duda caer en el agua helada te hacia pensar dos veces como distribuir bien el chakra, ya que ahora se encontraba caminando con uno de los Nuke-nin cazadores de Naruto aferrado a su espalda.

- Sensei… cuando dijo que seria divertido… esperaba que en verdad lo fuera -dijo Jaden intentando concentrase, pues el perro tenia miedo del agua- quieres quédate quieto, haces esto mas difícil -se quejó Jaden perdiendo toda la concentración y cayado con todo y perro al agua, solo que el perro desapareció en una cortina de humo-

- a este paso ese chico no va a prosperar… aunque… -menciono Naruto caminando hacia el agua y sacando a Jaden que tenia una mueca de enojo y estaba de brazos cruzados- parece que el agua fría te dejo de afectar -mencionó Naruto con un tono burlón-

- el chapuzón numero 13 fue refrescante -se quejó el chico, mientras Naruto reía por las ocurrencias de su alumno-

Una vez en tierra firme, el rubio sentó a Jaden en el suelo mientras el se sentaba frente a el.

- bueno has avanzado, pero a este paso no podrás vencer al chibi-teme, así que como veo que ya controlas un poco tu chakra te mostrare una técnica que me ayudo mucho en el pasado -comentó Naruto mientras Jaden se emocionaba al saber que aprendería una técnica- te enseñare el Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu.

- asombroso -mencionó el chico-

- veras Koinu, esta técnica es muy eficaz, pero tiene sus desventajas -dijo Naruto de forma seria- si queremos que ganes condición y control deberemos ejecutarla desde este momento -sentencio el rubio poniéndose serio-

- hai Naruto-sensei -respondió Jaden-

- bien, el Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu tiene una serie de sellos, pero yo tengo un método mucho mejor -dijo el rubio haciendo una extraña pose de manos- Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu -exclamó el rubio mientras detrás de el aparecían varios clones de sombra- ¿y que opinas? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa-

- ¿COMO LO HAGO? -preguntó emocionado el chico-

- bien quiero que aprendas este sello, es muy importante que lo puedas efectuar y liberar el chakra suficiente para crear al menos 5 clones -dijo el rubio mostrando el sello-

- bien entonces… Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu -exclamó el chico mientras su chakra se volvía visible y detrás de el aparecían 3 clones pálidos y en derribados en el suelo- ¿AAAA QUE PASO? -gritó el chico mirando que sus clones estaban en el suelo-

- si… eso me paso la primera vez también -rió el rubio un poco nervioso al sentir un enorme deja vu-

- Oye amigo despiértate -dijo Jaden picándole la cabeza a un clon con una rama-

- Koinu necesito que practiques el sello varias veces… para dominar el Kage-Bunshin debes practicarlo, era obvio que no podrías usarlo de inmediato, así que continua -pidió el rubio mirando al chico-

- bien… -respondió Jaden-

En alguna parte de Yukigakure…

- sabes esto es lindo… -dijo Tayuya haciendo que Mizore volteara a verla- jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacer esto.

En ese momento ambas pasaron por una tienda donde una mujer de la edad de Tayuya les llamo.

- disculpe señorita este día hay rebajas debido al festival, quizás haya alguno de nuestros vestidos o Kimonos que le interesen a usted y a su hija -dijo la señorita que se acerco a Tayuya-

- este… bueno, ella no es mi hija, pero… si -respondió un poco nerviosa- Mizore-chan vamos para ver si podemos encontrar algo para esta noche -dijo Tayuya entrando al local siendo seguida por la niña-

- tenemos grandes variedades, desde elegantes kimonos hasta exótica lencería, seguramente con ella podrá atrapar la mirada del chico que le gusta -comento la vendedora poniendo a Tayuya demasiado roja-

- me gustaría ver unos vestidos para mi… mi hermanita -dijo Tayuya algo nerviosa-

- claro, síganme y les mostrare algunos modelos que pueden ser de su agrado -pidió la mujer-

La mujer se había llevado a Tayuya y Mizore hacia la parte de jovencitas donde estuvo mostrándoles varios, hasta que la chica se decidió por uno y entro a un vestidor para ponérselo, en ese momento Tayuya aprovecho para dirigirse a la zona de adultos y comprar un conjunto bonito para que Naruto y ella lo disfrutaran.

Justo cuando se decidió por un sintió que le jalaron de la manga, para darse cuenta que se trataba de Mizore.

- Mizore-chan te vez… te vez preciosa -dijo la pelirroja, sin perder detalle de la ropa que llevaba, mientras la niña sonreía un poco apenada ante las palabras de la pelirroja-

Regresando al campo de entrenamiento…

- ¡KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! -se escucho el gritó de Jaden-

En ese momento aparecieron 15 clones de sombra que ya podían estar de pie, pero tanto Jaden como sus clones se miraban muy fatigados.

- Koinu creo que con eso se suficiente, has estado haciendo eso por mas de 2 horas, si sigues vas a quedar exhausto -explicó Naruto-

- No… yo, yo quiero seguir… tengo que… terminar y hacer por lo menos… 20 clones -aclaró el chico-

Naruto camino lentamente hacia el chico y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico.

- Es un gran avance, pero hazme caso, si sigues con esto te lastimaras de gravedad, así que… espero que me perdones por esto, pero… -Naruto se levanto la banda shinobi mostrando su Sharingan haciendo que el chico callera dormido- necesitas descansar -dijo Naruto cargando a Jaden- ¨No se si ya te diste cuenta Koinu, pero estos días que te eh entrenado has ganado gran fortaleza, estoy orgulloso de ti¨ -pensó Naruto que comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio-

Konohagakure no sato… casa de Itachi y Shizune Uchiha.

Las mujeres se encontraban en la sala de la casa, sentadas en uno de los sofás mientras tomaban una humeante taza de té, pues aun seguían intentando procesar el impactante resultado del análisis de paternidad, aun sintiendo esa enorme incógnita en el aire, no podían evitar sentirse felices por el resultado, sobre todo sabiendo que el padre de Jaden era la persona que Tayuya sigue amando hasta estos momentos.

- esto… no tengo palabras para describirlo -comentó Tsunade que después de varios años, no podía decir nada-

- ¿usted cree que el destino los quiera juntos? -preguntó Shizune mirando a su maestra-

- probablemente -respondió Tsunade- para que Tayu-chan haya tenido la fortuna de que el fuera su donante, debió ser mucha suerte -comentó la rubia dando un sorbo a su té-

- ¿cual cree que sea su reacción? -preguntó la morena-

- habrá muchos sentimientos encontrados por parte de Tayuya, pero… el que mas me preocupa es Jade-chan… el pobre ah vivido sin la presencia de su padre tanto tiempo que no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar cuando sepa del noviazgo que sus padres tuvieron en su juventud o la razón de su separación -explicó la rubia- Shizune, esto debe quedar como un secreto, nadie puede enterarse de esto, hasta que ellos regresen de su entrenamiento -dijo la mujer mirando a Shizune-

- Entiendo, solo espero que Ita-kun no quiera sacarme el secreto -comentó algo avergonzada la morena y llamando la atención de la rubia-

- ¿por que lo dices? -preguntó arqueando una ceja-

- bueno es que no soy buena mentirosa -respondió avergonzada la señora Uchiha-

- vamos no puede ser tan malo -dijo la rubia-

- claro que soy mala, una vez Ita-kun me pregunto por su primera katana una que era su favorita y la más vieja -dijo Shizune-

- ¿y que paso con ella? -pregunto Tsunade interesada por la historia-

- me puse a jugar con ella -respondió la morena poniéndose roja de la vergüenza-

- ¿y que le dijiste a Itachi cuando pregunto por ella? -preguntó Tsunade-

- que se había roto cuando hacia la limpieza -dijo suspirando mientras la rubia se aguantaba la risa-

- ¿que fue lo que… lo que ocurrió? -preguntó la rubia-

- pues… -

Flashback….

- ¡KYAAAA! -gritó Shizune Uchiha al ver que había una enorme cucaracha voladora en su casa- ¡NO ME COMAS! -gritó aterrada la morena corriendo por la casa, hasta que tomo la katana de su esposo y comenzó a perseguirla intenciones asesinas hasta que esta se le subió a su busto causando que se aterrara por completo y que golpeara la katana sin usar el filo causando que se rompiera, mientras la amenaza salía volando de la casa- ¿se fue? -preguntó la morena asomando la cabeza, para notar la espada rota- estoy en problemas -dijo Shizune-

Fin del flashback…

- Shizune, creo que lo mejor será que guardes silencio y esperemos a que Tayuya regrese -comentó Tsunade mientras la morena asentía a las palabras de su maestra-

De regreso en Yukigakure…

Naruto había usado el Hiraishin no Jutsu para recorrer una gran cantidad de kilómetros en poco tiempo pues tenia la intención de llevar a Jaden a que purificara su chakra y espíritu a un lugar muy especial. El rubio tenia caminando alrededor de 1 hora y mientras cargaba a Jaden en la espalda, quien seguía dormido al estar bajo la influencia del cansancio y el ligero Genjutsu que Naruto uso en el.

- ¨ya casi llegamos… hace bastante tiempo que no visito a ese lugar¨ -pensó el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica, para empezar a sentir como el chico se movía en su espalda-

- uu… ¿donde estoy? -preguntó Jaden abriendo lentamente los ojos-

- jeje parece que ya despertarse -dijo Naruto que seguía su camino-

- Naruto-sensei -exclamó el chico intentando bajarse de su espalda-

- tranquilo, descansa… aparte ya casi llegamos -aclaró el rubio-

- ¿a donde? -preguntó Jaden con curiosidad-

- es una sorpresa -dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Jaden, mientras al pelirrojo le entraba mas la curiosidad, fue cuando miro hacia el frente y miro un lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo blanco- sensei ¿iremos a ese lugar? -preguntó Jaden sorprendido-

Naruto simplemente se limito a sonreír y después usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para aparecer frente a la puerta de este donde se encontraba encajado uno de los Kunais especiales.

- que fue lo que… ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? -preguntó el chico en completo shock-

- se llama Hirashin no Jutsu, es una de las técnicas especiales que fue creada por el Yondaime-Hokage -dijo el rubio- y este… es un lugar que visite con mi antiguo sensei -dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del lugar dejando ver un hermoso lugar con paredes de un hermoso color Jaden y grandes pilares-

- vaya… no pensé que volvería a verte Naruto-kun -se escuchó una voz pacifica y con tono cansado-

- Maestro Shifu… a pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre de pequeña estatura-

- veo que vienes acompañado -dijo el hombre que vestía una yukata naranja, y unos pantalones marrones, tiene enormes cejas y un extraño y delgado bigote canoso estilo chino-

- si, el es mi aprendiz -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Shifu y soy el maestro de este lugar -se presentó el hombre con una amable sonrisa-

- mi nombre es Jaden, mucho gusto maestro Shifu -se presentó el pelirrojo-

- bueno, me imagino que debe ser importante si has venido de tan lejos, por cierto mi mas sentido pésame, nosotros en el palacio de Jade nos lamentamos la perdida de alguien como Jiraiya-san, sin duda era un gran hombre.

- gracias maestro Shifu -dijo Naruto- si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría practicar el ritual en Koinu -mencionó Naruto asombrando al hombre mayor-

- ya veo, con que eso los trajo por aquí -dijo Shifu mirando con detenimiento al chico- si, es el momento adecuado, puedo sentir su chakra fluyendo muy débilmente, lo mejor será que practiquemos ese ritual lo antes posible, de lo contrario sus músculos se atrofiaran por no usarlo como es debido para alguien con una cantidad de chakra tan grande como la de el -explicó el hombre mirando al chico curiosear- Naruto-kun, este chico… es tu… -mencionó siendo rápidamente interrumpido por el rubio-

- no, no lo es -dijo con un tono un tanto triste-

- suenas algo decepcionado -dijo el maestro mirando al chico-

- daría lo que fuera por que el fuera mi hijo, después de todo, es el hijo de la chica que siempre eh amado y con la que logre regresar después de mucho tiempo -respondió el rubio-

- Naruto-kun un padre es aquel que te cría y te brinda todo su apoyo, el que te guía por el buen camino, no el que te da la vida, un hombre que abandona a sus hijos no puede llamarse padre, pues en pocas palabras solo es un cobarde -mencionó Shifu dejando a Naruto atrás- y bueno jovencito ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? ¿Llevas buen entrenamiento? -preguntó el hombre con una amigable sonrisa-

- bueno, por ahora Naruto-sensei se ah encargado de ponerme en condición y creo que fue hace una hora que logre hacer mi primer ninjutsu -respondió el chico-

- dime Jaden-kun, cuando hiciste ese ninjutsu… ¿sentías que te costaba respirar? -preguntó Shifu al chico-

- hai -respondió el pelirrojo-

- que interesante… Jaden-kun sácate la camiseta -pidió el hombre mayor-

- ¿para que? -preguntó el chico con gran confusión-

- Jaden… obedece al maestro Shifu -pidió Naruto, mientras el chico notaba que era algo muy serio, pues lo había llamado por su nombre-

- esta bien -respondió quitándose la camiseta, para notar algo que no había visto, su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar forma-

- si… es como me lo imaginaba -mencionó Shifu- tu cuerpo se esta atrofiando, al parecer tu cantidad de chakra es muy grande y eso podría traerte muy malas consecuencias, pero no te preocupes, entre Naruto-kun y yo vamos a limpiar tus canales de chakra -mencionó Shifu-

- ¿como sabe todo eso? -preguntó Jaden asombrado-

- es sencillo saberlo cuando puedes ver el chakra fluir por el cuerpo, todo esto gracias a mi habilidad sensorial que me da una capacidad de percepción, con eso puedo ver que tus canales de chakra están atascados en tu estomago y es ahí de donde radica el problema, pues el estomago se encuentra en la parte media del cuerpo y es donde se encuentra el equilibrio del mismo -explico Shifu-

- y eso ¿va a doler? -preguntó el chico-

- bueno quizás duela demasiado, pero si no actuamos rápido créeme que dolerá mucho más con el tiempo -explicó el hombre-

- tranquilo Jaden, intentare que esto duela lo menos posible -mencionó Naruto-

- bien, denme un par de minutos y me encargare de levantar el altar bajo el árbol de cerezos, quizás el espíritu del maestro Oogway nos beneficie en esto -dijo Shifu retirándose-

Una vez que quedaron solos, Naruto le paso la camiseta a Jaden quien se volvió a poner la prenda para cubrirse del frio, y caminar en dirección a donde se llevaría acabo el ritual.

- Sensei, ¿acaso el Maestro Shifu es el único que vive aquí? -preguntó Jaden con curiosidad-

- la verdad no, aquí viven 5 de los mejores maestros de Taijutsu en el mundo que dejaron todo para servir y proteger aldeas que contraten sus servicios -explicó Naruto- Grulla, experto en ataques aéreos ya que se dice conoce el secreto del viejo Sandaime Tsuchikage y su Kekkei Tōta. Mantis, un hombre con gran habilidad y conocimientos médicos que pueden hacerte perder el control de tu cuerpo con solo tocar puntos específicos en este, se dice que es capaz de cerrar los canales de chakra de un Hyuga o un Uchiha antes de que estos se den cuenta. Mono maestro de la velocidad, su fuerte es el combate con armas. Vibora, una joven muy veloz y casi imperceptible, se dice que ha asesinado a demasiados ladrones que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando perdieron la vida. Tigresa, al parecer es la mas equilibrada en este equipo debido a que su fuerza, velocidad y ofensiva siempre están presentes y jamás baja la guardia ante nada. Pero el mas importante y poderoso de ellos es conocido como el guerrero dragon, un chico que no tenia idea de lo que era entrenamiento físico, pero al poner de si en estos logro demostrar que no es importante la condición física -explicó Naruto a Jaden, mientras ambos divisaban el árbol de duraznos y a Shifu invocando el altar-

- Naruto-sensei, ¿por que los furiosos tienen nombre de animales? -preguntó el chico-

- esa es una respuesta sencilla, es debido al tipo de Taijutsu que manejan, el Taijutsu tiene muchos estilos y los 5 furiosos llevan el nombre de esos animales al ser unos maestros en ese taijutsu especial -dijo el rubio-

Ambos se encaminaron subiendo unas escaleras hacia una colina donde había un árbol de duraznos y donde Shifu les esperaba.

- bueno será mejor que comencemos, Jaden-kun quítate la camiseta y recuéstate sobre el altar -pidió el viejo hombre, mientras el chico obedecía-

Una vez que el chico pelirrojo se recostó, Shifu llevo chakra a sus manos mientras Naruto le imitaba.

- Esto dolerá demasiado, necesitamos que te mantengas despierto o podría ser fatal, por favor discúlpame por lo que hare, pero es por tu bien -aclaró Shifu dando un poderoso golpe en el estomago del chico, mientras un resplandor aparecía en el centro-

- ¡AAAAAAAAH! -soltó el gritó de sufrimiento al sentir como todo el dolor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo-

- Naruto-kun esto ya comenzó y no podemos detenernos, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha -dijo Shifu de forma seria-

- Estoy listo -respondió Naruto imitando a Shifu-

Justo cuando Shifu iba a continuar, Naruto lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza, mientras Jaden se retorcia de dolor.

- le prometí que no le dolería, lo hare yo -dijo Naruto-

El viejo hombre iba a negarse , pero se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba determinado.

- bien, pero debes ser muy preciso, debes dar 361 golpes con tu dedo índice -indicó Shifu-

El rubio asintió y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos con la pupila rasgada, para comenzar su trabajo, cada golpe que Naruto daba enterrando sus dedos para liberar la presión de los canales de chakra, hacia mayor el sufrimiento del pelirrojo, que no paraba de gritar. Los golpes eran muy precisos y cada vez que Naruto lograba liberar la presión que habia entre estos conductos de chakra, hacia que la parte que el rubio golpeaba se inflamara y comenzara a arder.

- Naruto tienes que apresurarte, solo tenemos 12 minutos para terminar la primera parte -dijo el maestro Shifu-

- eso intento viejo… pero no quiero equivocarme, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle -dijo Naruto golpeando el área del pecho teniendo mucho cuidado con los pulmones y el corazón-

- AAAH, ESTO…. ESTO ARDE DEMASIADO… MIS MUSCULOS… SIENTO QUE… AAAAAAAAAAAAA -volvió a gritar sin poder reprimir las lagrimas que comenzaban a fluir, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera peor que la escoria-

- tranquilo Jaden estoy por terminar -dijo Naruto-

Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, hasta que Naruto logro dar fin al sufrimiento cuando su palma se lleno de chakra azul y en sus dedos aparecían unas flamas rojas para después estrellarlas contra el abdomen del chico, mientras un resplandor rodeaba la mano de Naruto.

- ¡KAI! -gritó el rubio, para que en ese momento Jaden dejara de gritar mientras sentía como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y como su cuerpo se desinflamaba-

- Lo lograste, completaste la primera y segunda parte Naruto-kun, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sus canales de chakra están fluyendo como debería, pero te recomiendo mantenerlo en reposo completo por 1 dia para que su cuerpo se acostumbre al fluir de su energía -dijo Shifu con una sonrisa-

- tranquilo Koinu… todo estará bien -dijo Naruto que comenzaba a curar a Jaden quien respiraba de forma agitada-

- sensei… -llamó Jaden- tengo mucha hambre -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonreir al par de hombres frente a el-

- anda sube, es hora de ir a casa -dijo Naruto mientras Jaden recostaba su cabeza en la espalda de su sensei-

- Naruto-kun, no se cuanto tiempo vayas a quedarte en Yukigakure, pero si estas interesado en venir otro día, eres bienvenido, seguro que a los maestros les gustara verte de nuevo -dijo Shifu-

- así será maestro Shifu y gracias por todo -mencionó el rubio para desaparecer en un destello amarillo-

Palacio de Yukigakure…

Naruto llego con Jaden profundamente dormido al lugar, mientras caminaba y pensaba en las palabras de Shifu… un padre guía y se preocupa por sus hijos, un hombre no se puede llamar padre si abandona a sus hijos. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su habitación y se dio cuenta que Tayuya y Mizore ya habían regresado, por lo cual solo tuvo que caminar mientras Tayuya le ayudaba abriéndole la puerta, para después depositar al exhausto chico en la cama para que durmiera con comodidad.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su entrenamiento? -preguntó Tayuya removiéndole unos mechones del rostro al chico-

- Intenso… pero mañana podrá descansar -respondió el rubio- no te preocupes, en unas horas estará despierto -dijo el rubio-

- descansa mi pequeño… estoy orgullosa de ti -mencionó Tayuya besando la frente de su hijo para después retirarse, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta y miraba por ultima vez a Jaden-

- lo hiciste bien Koinu -dijo el rubio cerrado la puerta-

CONTINAURA…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

**¿Merece Revies?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno una vez más, la inspiración llego amigos y debo decir que el final cada vez esta mas cerca. Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi, pues disfrute demasiado escribiendo de este cap.

Como siempre hago la renuncia de derechos sobre Naruto, Karate Kid y las series o cartoons que se puedan ver involucrados en esta historia, cada una de ellas pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Cap 8 Sentimientos.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró caminado por las calles de la aldea, por alguna razón caminaba sin rumbo fijo algo muy extraño, mientras mas caminaba juraba que podía sentir cómo cada una de las miradas que caían sobre el. Los aldeanos tomaron palas, botellas rotas y palos mientras que los Shinobi sacaban shuriken, kunai y tantos. En ese momento lo miro, el mismo chico de siempre que corría aterrado de los aldeanos, intento alcanzarlo, pero sus pies estaban siendo tragados por la tierra, no podía hacer nada al ver como los aldeanos alcanzaron al chico y comenzaron a golpearlo con sus objetos. En ese momento 4 anbus aparecieron frente a el y le lanzaron un Jutsu katon, el cual cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo. No podía resistirlo, levanto el rostro para ver al chico que los aldeanos estaban maltratando, pero este ya no tenia ojos y su rostro estaba quemado mientras los aldeanos se reían de ambos, Jaden intento estirar su brazo y fue cuando un aldeano lo piso fuertemente arrancándole un grito ahogado, en ese momento un anbu se paro frente a al pelirrojo que débil mente levanto el rostro y miro como ese cretino tenia una espada en manos, la cual usaría para lastimarlo y antes de que esta llegara a su objetivo… termino despertándolo de su pesadilla.

Respiraba de forma acelerada y su camiseta estaba completamente empapada en sudor, se saco las cobijas de encima y después salió de la cama, notando que estaba en la habitación que su sensei le había asignado, lentamente se dirigió al baño y mojo su rostro, donde su mente termino siendo invadida por el rostro del chico que estaba siendo maltratado en la pesadilla. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa horrible imagen y después salió del baño donde termino quitándose la camiseta sudada la cual arrojo al suelo, acto seguido se sento en la cama, cuando una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirlo, lentamente volteo el rostro hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Mizore asomando la cabeza.

- Mi-Mizore-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? -preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica-

- desde que te levantaste al baño -respondió Mizore con algo de pena-

Al escuchar tal respuesta Jaden sintió un poderoso escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pues el pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse un poco… acosado.

- Mizore-chan ¿Por qué no pasas en vez de quedarte ahi? -preguntó Jaden, mientras la chica se sonrojaba un poco-

Lentamente la peli lila empujo la puerta, la cual se abrió poco a poco, cabe decir que lo que Jaden miro lo dejo completamente mudo. La chica llevaba puesto un lindo kimono color lila y llegaba sobre las rodillas, lo mas llamativo en esta prenda era se estampado de copos de nieve blancos, por su cintura pasaban grueso listón morado que abarcaba de la cintura y por debajo de su pecho en desarrollo copa B, este listón negro con detalles de dorado terminaba amarrado en forma de moño detrás de su espalda, llevaba unas sandalias estilo civil. Su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto un poco rebelde, pero eso no le quitaba lo linda que se miraba.

- Mizore-chan -murmuró el chico admirando la belleza de la chica, quien lentamente se acerco a el para sentarse a su lado-

- no me siento cómoda con esto -habló la chica refiriéndose a las ropas que estaba vistiendo en esos instantes-

- bueno… no están tan mal -mencionó Jaden asombrando a la chica-

- ¿en serio? -preguntó Mizore algo sonrosada, al no poder creer lo que el pelirrojo le decia-

- si, yo creo que te vez… -dijo Jaden haciendo una pausa mientras la chica lo miraba con atención- muy bonita -completó el pelirrojo mientras su piel se ponía como su cabello-

- Jaden-kun -murmuró la niña sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado-

- Aahh, Mizore-chan ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que la chica lentamente se comenzó a acercar a el, mientras que lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos de gran nerviosismo era retroceder ante el comportamiento de su amiga. En ese momento antes de que Mizore lograra su cometido, la puerta fue abierta por Tayuya quien había notando que su hijo ya estaba despierto.

- pero miren quien despertó -comentó la pelirroja mirando a su hijo- ¿interrumpo algo? -preguntó la joven mujer al ver que los chicos se separaron a velocidad Hiraishin y que estaban completamente rojos-

- no… nada Kaa-san -respondió su hijo con un tono un poco nervioso-

- por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó la mujer acercándose a su hijo- me entere por Kipatsu que lograste hacer tu primer Jutsu -dijo Tayuya algo emocionada-

- si aprendí el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -respondió el chico asombrando a su madre, pues ese también había sido el primer Jutsu que Naruto había comenzado a usar para sus combates- ¿Quieres verlo? -preguntó Jaden con emoción-

- NI SE TE OCURRA -sentenció Naruto, recargado en el marco de la puerta, lo cual dejó a Jaden confundido-

- ¿Por qué Naruto-sensei? -preguntó el pelirrojo mirando la expresión seria en Naruto-

- ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando terminamos el ritual? -preguntó Naruto que había caminando un poco para después terminar sentándose al lado del chico-

- ¿el ritual? -pensó Jaden mientras varias imágenes le llegaban a la cabeza, entre ellas los momentos estresantes cuando tenia que permanecer despierto y resistir todo el dolor-

- ¿Qué ritual? -preguntó Tayuya con curiosidad, sobre todo por el tono que tenía Naruto-

- Jaden… -llamó el rubio, ocasionando que el chico notara que el tono era serio y se diera cuenta que esto no se trataba de ninguna broma- el maestro Shifu fue muy claro, no podrás moldear chakra de aquí hasta pasado mañana -explicó Naruto sorprendiendo al chico-

- ¿Pero que hay del entrenamiento de mañana? -preguntó Jaden en shock-

- tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse al fluir del chakra, esto lo digo por tu bien Koinu -dijo el rubio mientras Jaden escuchaba atentamente a su sensei- además, hacer mucho las mismas actividades todos los días no es bueno para la salud, a veces es mejor tomarse un descanso y disfrutar de lo que uno tiene -dijo el rubio mostrando una sabiduría que Tayuya no sabia que tenia-

- entiendo sensei, entonces seguiré al pie de la letra las indicaciones del maestro Shifu y las de usted -respondió el pelirrojo algo decepcionado-

- oye solo será hoy y mañana, además que en cuanto puedas moldear chakra te volveré a llevar al palacio para que conozcas a mis amigos los maestros del palacio de Jade -mencionó el rubio emocionando al chico-

- ¿lo dicen enserio? -preguntó el pelirrojo muy emocionado de poder conocer a grandes maestros de Taijutsu-

- ¿cuando te eh mentido? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- bueno ya tendrán tiempo de explicarme eso del ritual y los maestros y el tal Fushi -comentó Tayuya- ahora quiero que ustedes dos se vistan de forma adecuada, el festival comenzara en unas horas -avisó Tayuya mirando al rubio y el pelirrojo-

- ¿QUEE? ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME VISTA DE MONO CON SMOKING!? -gritaron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y el rubio-

- Kinpatsu… ¿Vas a contradecirme en estos momentos que yo puedo negarte eso que tanto te gusta? -preguntó Tayuya dejando al rubio en shock, pues esa chica manipuladora ya tenia con que obligarlo a hacer su voluntad-

- bien rojita tu ganas -respondió el rubio dejando caer su cabeza en señal de derrota-

2 horas después…

Naruto había salido de la habitación que ahora compartía con Tayuya, el rubio llevaba un saco negro, una camisa de manga larga color azul, lleva unos pantalones negros de vestir, como calzado unos zapatos bien pulidos y en su cuello una corbata anaranjada.

- en serio detesto este tipo de ropas -mencionó el rubio frustrado mientras se miraba en un espejo-

- pues esto no puede ser peor a la forma en que mi Kaa-san me peino -dijo el pelirrojo con su cabello acomodado de librito y un pequeño cabello rebelde en la parte de la nuca-

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -el rubio se comenzó a reír al ver el peinado del chico, mientras Jaden quería que se lo tragara la tierra- estas mujeres de ahora… ven aquí Koinu -pidió el rubio, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba si nada temor a perder algo más que su dignidad- si… podemos arreglarlo… bien ahora quiero que le hagas honor al apodo que te puse y sacude la cabeza con fuerza -pidió el rubio-

- ¿que? -preguntó Jaden mirando a su maestro-

- anda sacude la cabeza, tu cabello no puede verse tan mal como ahora -alentó el rubio-

- pero y si mi Kaa-san… -intentó decir el chico-

- oye ¿quieres que te vean como un niño mimado que aun se deja peinar por Kaa-chan? -preguntó el rubio para que Jaden sacudiera la cabeza con fuerza y su cabello regresara a su estado natural, lacio y rebelde- así esta mejor -comentó el rubio con una sonrisa- bueno ya solo falta tu Kaa-san, espero que no tarde demasiado -mencionó el rubio para que terminara siendo noqueado por un cepillo que lo golpeo en la cabeza-

- Baka -murmuró Tayuya molesta mientras se quitaba una toalla de su cabeza y dejaba caer libremente su largo y lacio cabello-

Minutos mas tarde…

- Auch ¿Qué me paso? -preguntó Naruto tomándose la cabeza con una expresión de dolor-

- Naruto-kun -llamó Tayuya al rubio, el cual volteo hacia la chica para terminar completamente deslumbrado por la belleza que irradiaba la pelirroja-

Tayuya llevaba arreglado su cabello en una pequeña coleta alta que terminaba con las puntas de su cabello hacia arriba, lleva dos largos mechones que enmarcan su rostro a ambos lados de la cara los cuales llegan a la altura del cuello, mientras un largo flequillo toma se asoma por en medio de su cabeza y este pasa sobre su nariz llegando a la altura de su boca, sus ojos llevan unas ligeras sombras color rosadas, su piel clara hace juego con su ropa, mientras sus labios y uñas comparten el mismo color rosado. Su vestimenta consta de un Kimono negro con diseño de estrellas azules, mientras un largo y grueso listón anaranjado toma lugar en su cintura y por debajo de sus pechos copa CC, dicho listón definir la pequeña cintura de Tayuya. En su mano derecha hay un abanico anaranjado mientras su calzado consta de unas sandalias estilo civil.

- ¿No dirás nada? -preguntó algo apenada-

- te vez… hermosa -respondió el rubio sin poder apartar la mirada que se encontraba sobre Tayuya-

- gracias -respondió un poco apenada la pelirroja- parece que como siempre tienes problemas con eso -mencionó la pelirroja mirando la corbata mal acomodada-

- si, jamás fui bueno con ello -comentó el rubio riendo de forma nerviosa-

- ven -pidió Tayuya mientras el rubio se acercaba, una vez frente a la pelirroja, esta comenzó manos a la obra- ¿pero que hiciste? Estas hecho un desastre en esto de los lazos -comentó al ver lo difícil que era deshacer el nudo mal hecho, solo fueron cuestión de varios minutos hasta que Tayuya dejo la corbata presentable- listo -comentó pasando la mano por la corbata-

- gracias -agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa- no se que haría sin ti -dijo el rubio-

- oye, todos necesitan de una Tayuya para acomodar sus vidas, por ahora solo disfrútame pues alguien como yo es difícil de encontrar -comentó de forma arrogante la pelirroja, provocando que el rubio sonriera y la atrajera hacia el-

- yo también te amo -mencionó el rubio juntando su frente con la de la pelirroja-

Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin despegar la mirada del otro, lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro. Tayuya llevo su mano a una de las mejillas del rubio y justo cuando sus labios comenzaron a rosar, alguien los saco de su mundo.

- ¿Interrumpo algo Kaa-san? -preguntó Jaden provocando que ambos se sorprendieran y chocaran las frentes-

El chico en estos momentos tiene su cabello desordenado, lleva un chaleco negro con una camisa de manga larga color vino la cual esta fajada gracias al cinturón y pantalón negro de vestir. Su calzado consta de unos zapatos negros, al parecer estar vestido de esta manera hacia que el chico se viera un tanto mas maduro para su edad.

- Jaden -habló sorprendida mirando a su hijo recargado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ahora entiendo por que te diviertes tanto -comentó el chico con una gran sonrisa-

- pero… pero yo y… -comenzó a balbucear la pelirroja-

- oye no me molesta que decidas retomar tu relación con Naruto-sensei, la abuela Tsunade, Koyuki-san y Karin-Neesan me dijeron de la relación que los dos tenían antes -dijo Jaden provocando que Tayuya se pusiera mas roja que el cabello de ella y el de Jaden juntos-

- ¿enserio no te incomoda? -preguntó Tayuya acercándose a su hijo-

- para nada, siempre y cuando te acuerdes que tienes un hijo y que debe comer debes en cuando, por mi no hay problema -comentó el chico-

- Oye jovencito yo no soy el tipo de madres de abandona a sus hijos, eres la persona mas importante para mi, además aun me quedan muchos años por atormen… cuidarte -corrigió la pelirosada de forma rápida-

- si… claro -respondió el chico-

- lo vez, te dije que es muy maduro para su edad -dijo el rubio orgulloso de la madurez que demostraba su alumno-

- KAA-SAN Y NARUTO-SENSEI SON NOVIOS -gritó el chico, creando un poderoso eco que se escucho por todo el palacio-

- ¡JADEEEEEN! -gritaron los adultos-

Varios minutos mas tarde…

Naruto y compañía salieron de su habitación, para después dirigirse al jardín de la princesa donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta que había organizado para sus invitados. El jardín era muy extenso, los arboles del lugar tenían una ligera capa de nieve cubriendo sus hojas, además de tener varias rosas de hielo y lirios de nieve.

- vaya que Koyuki-san sabe organizar -mencionó Tayuya que en estos momentos caminaba tomando el brazo de Naruto como su acompañante-

- muchas gracias por tu opinión Tayuya-chan -agradeció la princesa Koyuki, en estos momentos lleva un kimono color blanco con detallados de flores azul cielo, el color de sus ropas hacia que su piel poco bronceada resaltara al igual que sus cabellos azules que en estos momentos caían libremente por su espalda- ¡eh! -exclamó sorprendida mirando que Tayuya venia agarrada del brazo de su hermanito-

- ¿ocurre algo Yuki-Nee? -preguntó el rubio algo confundido-

- us… ustedes -mencionó mirando como Tayuya aprisionaba el brazo de Naruto, para después subir su mirada al rubio y la pelirroja- cu… ¿cu-cuando? -preguntó la princesa en shock-

- oye si no hablas claro no podre entenderte -dijo el rubio causando que una vena apareciera en la frente de la princesa-

- ella pregunta, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que regresaste con Tayuya-san? -preguntó una voz a espaldas de la princesa-

- Konan-Nee -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Tayuya sentía un mal presentimiento al ver a esa mujer que jamás había conocido-

En este momento Konan llevaba un vestido estilo chino en color verde, el cual es de cuello alto, sin mangas y termina sobre sus muslos, además de contar con una pequeña abertura en el área superior del pecho dejando así apreciar su busto copa D, mientras otra abertura se encuentra en de su lado derecho. Su calzado consta de unos zapatos negros estilo chino.

- a eso… jejeje creo que Tayu-chan no resistió las ganas de estar junto a mi -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, ocasionando que la pelirroja apretara su puño con fuerza, mientras una vena punzante aparecía en su frente-

- kiiiinnpaaatsuuuuu -llamó la pelirroja con un tonó molesto, mientras al rubio le entraba un poco de miedo-

- quiero decir, ella me busco y… -mencionó el rubio mientras la vena en la frente de Tayuya- ¡SOLO SUCEDIÓ Y YA! ROJITA NO ME MATES -exclamó el rubio aterrado al ver que la pelirroja estaba muy molesta-

- Mizore-chan, esto es algo incomodo -mencionó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos, una vez que su mirada se situó en Jaden se podía ver una situación similar a la de Naruto-

- yo estoy cómoda Jade-kun -respondió la chica con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-

- pero que parejita tan adorable -comentó la princesa, ocasionando que Jaden bajara la mirada, mientras expulsaba vapor por sus oídos y Mizore solo sonreía al estar junto al chico- y vaya que te vestiste muy guapo hoy Jade-kun, espero que me vayas a sacar a bailar -dijo la princesa haciendo que el chico se pusiera mas rojo que su cabello, mientras el vapor que salía por sus orejas salía mas rápido-

- el vine conmigo, soy su novia -mencionó Mizore de forma tranquila mientras dirigía sus palabras a la princesa-

- vaya Jade-kun ¿ya tienes novia? -preguntó Koyuki con intensiones de molestarlo un poco-

- ¡MIZORE-CHAN Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -gritó el pelirrojo con su rostro tan colorado que no se podía saber si sus cabellos le tapaban el rostro o no-

- vamos… novio -mencionó la peli-lila jalando al chico de su brazo que solo podía seguirla-

- Naruto… espero que -mencionó Konan, para terminar notando que el rubio estaba en el suelo, con Tayuya sentada en su espalda y estirándole los extremos de la boca-

- ahora si vas a aprender a no andar de boca floja, estúpido Kinpatsu no Baka -sentenciaba la pelirroja-

- ¿crees que sobreviva a esta noche? -preguntó Konan mirando a la Princesa-

- espero que si, aun falta el plato fuerte y por lo que puedo ver Tayuya solo esta jugando con Kinpatsu -dijo la princesa mirando que ahora la pelirroja lo tuviera boca arriba y jalaba la corbata del rubio que no podía respirar (como Bart le hace a Homero)-

Una vez que la pelirroja se calmo y Naruto estaba sentado en una silla, con Tayuya quien estaba curándolo.

- discúlpame por favor Naruto-kun, no se que fue lo que me ocurrió -dijo avergonzada poniéndole un curita en la mejilla derecha-

- no te preocupes la eh pasado peor con la furia de… -mencionó el rubio para terminar siendo interrumpido-

- ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! -se escuchó un grito completamente molesto-

- oh, oh -dijo el rubio-

- tu -mencionó la dueña de la voz avanzando hacia el rubio-

- Tsu…Tsu… Tsuki-Nee -dijo el rubio mirando a una linda chica de cabello blancos amarrados en una coleta alta que llegaban debajo de su espalda baja, piel morena y cuerpo curvilíneo, su vestimenta consta de un vestido negro de gruesos tirantes que se abrochaban detrás de su cuello, esta pieza hace resaltar muy bien las curvas de la chica, que en estos momentos lleva como calzado unas sandalias estilo shinobi de tacón alto-

- quieres explicarme… ¿Por qué? ¡NO ME HAS VISITADO ESTOS MALDITOS 7 MESES! -gritó con los ojos blancos por la furia mientras tomaba a Naruto de su saco-

- jejeje… Tsuki-nee ¿si te digo la verdad me vas a golpear? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Naru-chan -habló la albina con un tono de voz calmado- en serio crees que yo… ¡VOY A PERDER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DARTE TU MERECIDO POR NEGARTE A VISITARME! -gritó estampando su puño contra el rostro del rubio quien solo atino a salir volando para terminan explotando en una cortina de humo-

- eso hubiera dolido bástate si yo lo hubiera recibido -comentó el chico cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el humo disiparse en el aire- ¿ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó el rubio que termino siendo atrapado por la chica-

- NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA -gritó la chica apretando tan fuerte al rubio que varios huesos de sus costillas y columna tronaron haciendo sentir a varios de los invitados algo de miedo-

Minutos mas tarde….

Ahora que todos estaban en la fiesta, los invitados estaban en espera de las palabras de su princesa quien se levanto llamando la atención de todos, mientras a esta le acercaban un micrófono.

- amigos, esta noche es muy especial… hoy hace 12 años aun éramos victimas de la tiranía de Dotou, pero hubo alguien que pudo enfrentarle y ponerlo en su lugar… esta noche nos acompaña Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Yukigakure y héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja -anunció la princesa mientras Naruto sonreía algo apenado ante los aplausos y gritos de los invitados- bueno, ahora quiero hacer el aviso que mis chefs tienen lista la comida y que dentro de algunos segundos podrán disfrutarla -declaró la princesa tomando asiento-

Los chefs se encargaron de llenar las mesas con suculentos platillos de comida, que eran degustados por los paladares más finos. La cena constaba de un trozo de carne en su jugo, acompañado de una pequeña porción de vegetales al vapor. El único problema que tenían los chefs era que no contaban con que a la fiesta asistirían niños, asi que mientras los adultos beberían un poco de sake y vino, Mizore y Jaden tomaban un poco de zumo de frutas que la princesa había mandado a traerles.

- Rojita -llamó el rubio captando la atención de su novia- sabes… quiero presentarte a unas personas -dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se levantara de su lugar junto a su hijo y a Naruto- Rojita, ellas son Konan, la Amekage -presento el rubio a la sensual mujer de cabellos azules-

- mucho gusto Tayuya-san, Naruto ah hablado muy bien de ti -comentó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa-

- aaa… ¿aa si? -preguntó la pelirroja algo nerviosa-

- y ella es Tsukino, la Tsukikage -presentó el rubio a la chica-

- dime Tayu-chan ¿Qué te hizo cambiar decidir retomar tu relación con Naru-chan? -preguntó Koyuki con algo de emoción-

- aaa yo, pues… -mencionó un poco nerviosa, mientras movía un trozo de carne con sus palillos-

- vamos, no te avergüences -dijo Tsukino con una sonrisa traviesa-

- Tsukino, no creo que debas molestarla -añadió Konona mirando a la albina-

- oye estoy cuidando los intereses de Naru-chan -comentó la chica-

- ¨Naru-chan¨ esta bastante grandecito para saber lo que hace o no -dijo la mujer de ojos dorados-

- aguafiestas -comentó Tsukino cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro-

- perdónala, a veces puede ser algo cabezota… pero es buena chica -dijo la peli azulada-

- Kinpatsu ¿Para que me trajiste con ellas? ¿Qué relación tienen? -preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su novio-

- bueno, que ellas se han encargado de cuidarme y guiarme, son como las hermanas mayores mas sobreprotectoras que tengo -explicó el rubio mientras ambas chicas asentían-

- por un momento creí que se trataban de… -mencionó la pelirroja siendo interrumpida-

- ¿ex-novias? -preguntó Tsukino causando que Tayuya se sobresaltara- bueno… considerando que no somos hermanos de sangre… -mencionó la albina acercándose a Naruto- no me molestaría compartir mi cama con el, después de todo… Naru-chan es bastante atractivo -dijo Tsukino poniendo muy nervioso al rubio-

- Tsukino -llamó la peliazulada-

- vamos Konan-Nee, no me lo niegues… tu también lo has visto con ojos de deseo -dijo la albina con una sonrisa, provocando que la oji-dorada desviara la mirada con un leve rubor-

- Naruto es mi pequeño hermano, eso lo tengo presente Tsukino -aclaró Konan- así que déjate de tonterías y deja a Naruto con su novia -ordenó Konan dándoles la espalda y alejándose-

- vaya que eres muy aburrida Konan -se quejo la chica despegándose de Naruto- tienes mucha suerte de tener a Naru-chan, Tayu-chan. Te recomiendo que lo cuides bien por que muchas kunoichi harán lo que sea por estar a su lado -comentó la albina dejando a Tayuya con esas palabras en la cabeza-

- No le hagas caso Rojita, Tsuki-Neechan usa esos métodos para molestar -comentó el rubio-

- pero… ¿Que hay de eso, que ella dijo?… de esas kunoichi -preguntó Tayuya algo desanimada-

- oye -llamó el rubio llevando su mano al mentón de la pelirroja, mientras levantaba su rostro- no tengo ojos para otra, tu eres a quien yo amo -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, que contagio a Tayuya, quien se avergonzó un poco-

- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LA PISTA DE BAILE ESTA LISTA Y POR PETICION DE LA PRINCESA KOYUKI, HACEMOS UN LLAMADO A NARUTO UZUMAKI Y A SU HERMOSA ACOMPAÑATE PARA QUE NOS ABRAN LA PISTA -mencionó un hombre que parecía ser el maestro de ceremonia, lo cual fue la señal para que los músicos comenzaban a tocar, mientras una hermosa joven de cabellera lacia azabache y un elegante vestido de noche se paraba frente a un microfono [Ai Otsuka - Cheris www . youtube watch ? v = 6giekxJzm7w ]

- ¿QUEE? -gritaron ambos en shock-

- PERO VAMOS NO SEAN TIMIDOS, LES TENEMOS UNA CANCIÓN MUY ESPECIAL -comentó el maestro de ceremonias con una gran sonrisa mientras la música comenzaba a invadir el lugar-

- ¡VAMOS NARU-CHAN! -gritó Koyuki alentando al rubio que se miraba muy nervioso e indeciso, Naruto reacciono ante la voz de su hermana mayor y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba ella quien sonreía, Konan estaba a su lado y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Tsukino le levanto el pulgar en afirmación, el rubio lentamente volteo a ver a Tayuya quien tenía el rostro agachado, pero su sorpresa fue grande ante la reacción de la chica-

- Rojita -mencionó el rubio notando que Tayuya lo jalaba hacia la pista, pero con una expresión de pena reflejada en su mirada desviada y sus mejillas sonrosadas-

En medio de la pista ambos se pararon uno frente al otro, Tayuya un poco nerviosa ante la situación paso lentamente sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo pero el llevo sus manos a la cadera de la pelirroja. Sus movimientos eran lentos y se balanceaban de un lado a otro siguiendo el compas de la canción, parecía que no era la primera vez que bailaban juntos. La canción por alguna razón era bastante especial y el significado era mucho mayor ahora que estaban juntos.

- me sorprendiste -dijo el rubio mientras Tayuya lo miraba-

- no podíamos quedarnos ahí parados, además… a pasado mucho desde que tu y yo -mencionó la pelirroja que no pudo terminar la frase, pero Naruto entendió lo que quería decirle-

En ese momento la mente de Tayuya fue bombardeada por muchas situaciones pasadas. Las veces que Naruto estuvo ahí para ella cada vez que se deprimía, los abrazos, besos y caricias se metían en su mente. Lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos mientras ella llevaba su cabeza al hombro del rubio, no quería que la viera derramando lagrimas al ponerse nostálgica. Mas imágenes se hicieron presentes, su primer encuentro amistoso, el ofreciéndole su ayuda para cualquier situación, las veces que la protegió cuando aun era vista como una amenaza, sus palabras de aliento y su declaración de amor.

Naruto no estaba mejor que ella, miles de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, su primer cumpleaños junto a ella, quien desde muy temprano se levanto para tratarlo de manera especial, cada entrenamiento juntos, momentos maravillosos, su primer beso, su primera vez que decidieron unirse haciendo el amor. Naruto tenia todas las intenciones de llorar, pero no quiera, al final no pudo evitarlo, pues la ultima imagen fue la de Tayuya protegiéndolo de todos, hasta de el mismo, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre la cabellera de la pelirroja, haciéndola reaccionar.

Ahora solo existían ellos y nadie mas, estaban disfrutando de ese momento mientras sus cuerpos se movían por si solos, para ellos en ese momento era muy especial, esperaban que no se tratase de ningún sueño y que al despertar, el otro no estuviera a su lado, ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, les hacia bastante felices verse sin tener que imaginarse al otro.

- Tayu-chan -llamó el rubio haciendo que Tayuya le prestará intención, pues ahora solo estaba perdida en su mirada - gracias -dijo Naruto, quien estaba derramando algunas lagrimas, pero su rostro no era de tristeza, tenia una gran felicidad-

- No me las des, yo debería agradecerte a ti, gracias a ti Kinpatsu-kun eh podido ser realmente feliz -comentó Tayuya con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras de sus ojos fluían pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas-

La canción seguía ahí, Tayuya regreso su rostro al pecho de Naruto mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos dejándose guiar por la música. Ante los ojos de todos los invitados se podía apreciar en verdad que ambos detonaban gran felicidad con estar el uno cerca del otro, muchos de los invitados sonreían y lloraban por la emoción, al ver que su héroe tenía a alguien que en verdad le amaba por quien es y no por lo que representa.

Jaden solo podía sonreír al ver esto, la sabía perfectamente lo mucho que su madre había estado sufriendo en el pasado sin el amor de Naruto, Mizore miraba esto con un poco de emoción, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma con el pelirrojo a su lado, bailando sin importarles nada más. Konan, Tsukino y Koyuki no podían estar más felices por Naruto, el verlo llorar de esa forma al estar con Tayuya, les había afirmado lo mucho que ese revoltoso chico amaba a la pelirroja.

Justo cuando la canción se estaba terminando, ambos se movieron sus cabezas para después comenzar a acercar lentamente hasta terminar fundiéndose en un beso que demostró a todos el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ambos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras se sonreían el uno al otro, pero su lindo momento fue interrumpido cuando escucharon aplausos que les recordaron que no eran los únicos en el lugar.

Lentamente ambos regresaron un poco apenados por el espectáculo que habían dado, mientras las parejas se juntaban en el centro de la pista para bailar con las canciones que los músicos les proporcionaban. Una vez en sus asientos Naruto de forma caballerosa ayudo a Tayuya a sentarse para después el sentarse a su lado.

- vaya… quien diría que el gran héroe supiera bailar tan bien -mencionó de forma burlona Tsukino-

- hmm, al menos el plan tuvo éxito… eso de la canción fue bastante inesperado Koyuki -comentó Konan mirando a la peliazulada-

- Hasta yo reconozco lo buena que soy en esto -dijo la princesa con mucha confianza-

Las horas pasaron en la fiesta hasta que esta dio su fin, en estos momentos podemos ver a Naruto y un clon de sombra, Naruto lleva a Jaden en la espalda completamente dormido, mientras el clon carga a Mizore y esta en la misma situación que el chico. Una vez en su habitación, el rubio los deposito en la cama a ambos chicos, donde Mizore rápidamente abrazo a Jaden buscando su calidez, esto sin duda le causo un poco de risa Naruto.

Una vez fuera de esa habitación, Naruto camino a la sala buscando un vaso de agua, mientras este la bebía a su cabeza llegaban las imágenes que recordó de su pasado con Tayuya, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro que reflejaba gran nostalgia.

Al siguiente dia…

Naruto estaba en su gimnasio dando unos cuantos golpes a un saco de arena, mientras Jaden estaba detrás de el esperando encontrar algo que el pudiera usar en sus combates, sin duda ver a sus sensei entrenar podía ser algo aburrido para muchos, pero Jaden que no podía hacerlo en estos momentos tenia intenciones de ver que podía copiar o mejorar en su estilo.

En ese momento apareció Pakkun al lado de Naruto, quien detuvo su entrenamiento, para mirar al perro.

- ¿que sucede? -preguntó Naruto tomando una toalla para secar su sudor-

- hice lo que me pediste quedándome con Tsunade-sama para cuidarla y ella misma me pidió que vinera por ti, el chico y la pelirroja, me dijo que es algo muy importante que quiere hablarles y que ya no puede esperar -mencionó el perro de forma seria-

- bien, me arreglare e iré hacia haya, ya puedes retirar Pakkun hiciste un buen trabajo -dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del ninken-

- Koinu, ya escuchaste… vamos -dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a la salida- Mizore, ve y cámbiate -pidió el rubio mientras la chica salía detrás de una de las maquinas algo avergonzada de haber sido encontrada-

- hai -respondió la chica-

Una vez que le explicaron la situación a Tayuya, esta fue a cambiar sus ropas por las mismas que traía al iniciar el viaje de entrenamiento, después el grupo camino en dirección a la oficina de Koyuki y le comento lo que haría.

- ¿de nuevo te vas? -preguntó la princesa un poco decepcionada de que su hermanito se tuviera que ri-

- oye solo serán unas horas, Tsunade Oka-san me mando un mensaje con Pakku, dice que es importante que me presente en Konoha, pero cuando haya terminado ese asunto regresare, aun nos falta mucho por entrenar a Koinu -respondió el rubio haciendo que la princesa se sintiera un poco mejor-

- bueno, espero que tengas mucha suerte y cuidante, el tramo de Yukigakure a Konohagakure es algo peligroso -mencionó la peliazulada-

- tranquila estaremos bien -respondió Naruto que con dichas palabras tomo a sus compañeros de viaje y desaparecieron en un destello dorado-

Konohagakure…

- espero que ese perro le haya dado mi mensaje -mencionó la mujer tomando un trago de Sake-

- si me lo dio -dijo una voz detrás de ella que la obligo a escupir el Sake, una vez que volteo miro a Naruto, Tayuya y Jaden-

- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS INTENTAS RUBIO DECERBRADO?! -gritó Tsunade golpeando a Naruto fuertemente en la cabeza- ¿QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO O QUE? -preguntó hiperventilándose la mujer- bien ya que están aquí, tengo algo muy importante que decirles Naruto y Tayuya, así que Jaden… este tema es muy delicado, necesito que salgas por favor -pidió la mujer mientras el chico salió con Mizore de nuevo pegada a su brazo lo cual confundió a Tsunade pues no había notado a la chica de cabellos lilas-

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre abuela? -preguntó Tayuya con algo de impaciencia-

- Tayuya… hace unos días Shizune y yo hacíamos unos análisis sobre Jaden -dijo la mujer-

- ¿Como que hacían análisis de MI Jaden sin mi consentimiento? -preguntó muy molesta la chica-

- calma rojita, Oka-san debe tener una razón para haberlo hecho -mencionó el rubio colocando su mano en su hombro- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con Koinu? -preguntó Naruto-

- Tayuya… Shizune y yo descubrimos dos cosas -comentó la mujer con seriedad- el padre de Jaden, es alguien de Konoha -declaró Tsunade sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, mientras Naruto escuchaba esas duras palabras apretando los puños-

- quiere decir que… ¿conoce al donante? -preguntó Tayuya, pues nunca supo el nombre del donante-

- así es, el donante es conocido como 1010NUN -respondió Tsunade dejando confundida a Tayuya- recuerdo eso, pues yo fui quien miro el nombre antes de intentar embarazarte, lamentablemente, 1010NUN no tuvo éxito en su embarazo pues antes de que yo te inyectara el semen del donante, tu ya estabas embarazada -declaró Tsunade sorprendiendo aun mas a Tayuya-

- ¿QUE? -preguntó sorprendida-

- Tayuya, te presento a la persona que te embarazo… Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto -dijo la mujer dejando en shock al rubio y la pelirroja- el padre de Jaden y al mismo tiempo la persona que te toco como donante -explicó la mujer, mientras Naruto estaba en shock- cuando Naruto dono su semilla fuiste muy afortunada de que te tocara su donación, pero esto no funciono, pues como dije ya estabas embarazada antes de que vinieras conmigo, así que… díganme chicos ¿fue divertida su primera experiencia sexual a los 14 años? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras ambos solo podían ponerse completamente rojos-

- OIGA NO ES JUSTO TSUNADE-SAMA ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESPERO? -preguntó Shizune entrando por la puerta-

- estoy esperando su respuesta chicos -mencionó Tsunade dejándolos cada vez mas nervioso-

- veras abuela… eso ocurrió cuando… -comenzó Tayuya-

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

La habitación estaba en completo silencio mientras la rubia de ojos marrones miraba con insistencia a Naruto y Tayuya quienes estaban completamente apenados por lo que pedía saber.

- Bien chicos, si quieren aligerar el asunto comencemos con algo más sencillo, yo recuerdo a cierta jovencita que estaba centrada en ser la mejor kunoichi de la aldea y que aparte decía que el amor solo era una absurda distracción -Comentó la Senju con una sonrisa burlona-

- Eso puede ser verdad abuela, pero las personas cambian y me eh dado cuenta que cualquiera que entre en contacto con Naruto-kun termina cambiando su forma de pensar -Respondió Tayuya bajando la vista-

- ¿Naruto-kun eh? -Cuestionó la Senju dando un sorbo a su copa de Sake-

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que así llame a mi novio? -Preguntó Tayuya retando con la mirada a Tsunade, quien se intimido un poco pero rápidamente lo disimulo cerrando los ojos y bebiendo un poco de su sake-

- Vaya que tienes tu carácter, sigo sin comprender como es que te enamoraste de ella -Dijo Tsunade con intenciones de molestar a la pelirroja-

- ¿QUEEEE? -Exclamó molesta poniéndose de pie y con intenciones de golpear a la mujer, pero fue detenida por Naruto que negó de forma tranquila haciendo que la pelirroja se tranquilizara-

- Tranquila -Mencionó el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara otra vez- Kaa-san ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? -Cuestionó Naruto mirando a la rubia-

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que este interesada en la vida de mi querido hijo? -Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa-

- Si me lo pregunta Tsunade-sama, esta siendo un poco insolente -Comentó Shizune un tanto extrañada de la actitud de su maestra, mientras paseaba su mano por su enorme vientre-

- Yo diría demasiado -Respondió Tayuya cruzada de brazos-

- Shizune es de ley que la suegra deba odiar a su nuera, ten en cuenta eso para cuando nazca tu pequeño Dan -Explicó la rubia con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados-

- Creo que leer esas novelas ya le afectaron Tsunade-sama -Comentó Shizune un tanto avergonzada por las palabras de su maestra-

- Kaa-san déjate de tonterías -Pidió el rubio mirando a la mujer-

- Bien abuela si quiere saber como ocurrió todo, será mejor que cierre la boca y no interrumpa -Sentenció Tayuya-

- A MI NO ME VAS A EXIGIR TAL COSA ¿CÓMO PUEDES TRATARME DE ESTA MANERA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE EH HECHO POR TI? -Cuestionó Tsunade muy enojada-

- Si no le gusta como la estoy tratando, entonces deje de actuar tan estúpido -Sentenció Tayuya cruzada de brazos-

- Tsk… que aburridos son, no toleran una bromita -Mencionó molesta la rubia mientras tomaba con su mano la botella de Sake y bebía directamente de esta- bien, mocosa comienza -pidió acomodándose mejor y esperando la historia-

Flashback… Nami No Kuni (País de la Olas) 11 años atrás.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una cueva, donde se decía había varios conspiradores del País de las Olas que tenían tratos con algunos mercenarios para crear una guerra interna.

Por esos pasillos podemos ver dos siluetas vestidas como anbu pero con mascaras diferentes, una simulaba la de un Kitsune y otra la de Oni y por el tipo de vestuario armadura se podía decir fácilmente que Kitsune era hombre y Oni una mujer.

- Kinpatsu cuídame la espalda -Ordenó Oni quien corría a gran velocidad mientras se adentraban en una cueva donde se decía estaban algunos mercenarios al servicio del fallecido Gatou y que planeaban una invasión al pueblo-

- Estoy en eso Rojita -Respondió Kitsune, dándose la vuelta mientras impactaba un Rasengan en el estomago de y mercenario que termino arrastrando a otros 5 con el, mientras Oni usaba un Tanto para desarmar a los que estaban frente a ella-

Los mercenarios cayeron derrotados mientras maldecían a los dos Konoha-nin que los habían derrotado.

- Lo hiciste bien, pero te falta ser más rápido -Mencionó Oni quitándose su mascara y acercándose tranquilamente a los mercenarios para registrarlos-

- Oye Rojita a veces puedes ser un tanto exagerada -respondió Kitsune quitándose la mascara y colocándola en su cintura, para después pasar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos azules- Aunque admito que eres muy habilidosa -Dijo el rubio colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja quien rápidamente aparto la mano del rubio, con un sonrojo casi visible en sus mejillas-

- Invade mi espacio personal y te pateo el culo -Respondió un poco agresiva la pelirroja-

- Gruñona -Mencionó el oji azul dejando atrás a la pelirroja, mientras esta observaba a Naruto alejarse-

- ¨No entiendo por que mi corazón se acelera de esta manera al estar tan cerca de ese Baka¨ -Pensó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos fuertemente, para después abandonar el lugar y seguir a su compañero-

La noche siguió su curso y nuestros amigos ahora se encontraban en la casa de un viejo conocido de Kitsune.

- Naruto, vaya muchacho, has crecido bastante -Comentó un hombre mayor de barba canosa y anteojos circulares-

- Ha pasado mucho viejo -Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa-

- Pero pasa, tú y tu linda amiga son bienvenidos en mi casa -Dijo el viejo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a ambos jóvenes-

- Permíteme recordarte que la misión era exterminar a los mercenarios y regresar a Konoha -Mencionó la pelirroja con un tono serio mientras Naruto sonreía-

- Oye Rojita te tomas todo muy enserio, deberías relajarte debes en cuando -Dijo el rubio un poco serio-

- No lo puedo hacer, pues mi meta es convertirme en la mejor Kunoichi de la historia, ahora te exijo que regresemos a Konoha o te quedas solo -Mencionó muy seria la advertencia de la pelirroja, pero Naruto pareció no prestarle mucha atención- Bien, te veré en Konoha -Agrego muy enojada y saliendo de la casa dejando sorprendido a Tazuna-

- Oye chico ¿Tu compañera estará bien? -Preguntó Tazuna un poco preocupado por la pelirroja-

- Discúlpame Tazuna iré a ver si la puedo calmar un poco –Dijo el rubio suspirando con un poco de cansancio-

- Ve con ella hijo, si deciden no regresar lo comprenderé –Respondió Tazuna con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien lo tomo como una señal de completo apoyo-

Con eso Naruto salió de la casa y después comenzó a correr en busca de su compañera, quien al parecer ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. El rubio corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y llego a encontrar ala encontró, estaba en serias dificultades mientras era rodeada por varios bandidos.

- Pero miren nada mas.. una hermosa jovencita entro a nuestros territorios –Dijo un hombre de cabello negro en puntas, tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y se encontraba fumando un cigarro- Parece que te equivocaste de camino a casa, preciosa –Comentó divertido mientras se acercaba a Tayuya quien mantenía su ceño fruncido-

- Te juro que si me tocas, te abriré el culo con mi Tanto –Amenazó la pelirroja-

- Creo que no estas en posición de negociar princesa –Dijo divertido otro de los sujetos de la banda-

- ¨Esto no podría estar peor, estoy completamente rodeada y ese Baka de Kinpatsu no esta para darme apoyo¨ -Pensó la pelirroja mirando como la rodeaban cada vez mas-

- ¿Qué ocurre primor? –Preguntó uno de los bandidos que estaba detrás de ella- Sabes, si nos diviertes como es debido, dejare que me llames Sato-Sama –Dijo burlón el bandido-

- Créeme… la que se divertirá, seré yo –dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que su cuerpo no le respondía- ¿Pero que mierda? –Exclamó intentando moverse-

- Es inútil que lo intentes, ya que tenemos un usuario del Kagemane no Jutsu –señaló a un hombre de cabellos negros- Ahora… -llevo sus manos a la armadura de Tayuya y después con un kunai rompió la tela dejando los pechos de la chica totalmente expuestos-

- Te juro que cuando me libere, vas a querer que sean tus subordinados los que te violen el culo con cariño –Exclamó furiosa la chica, al sentir como el hombre la manoseaba-

- CALLATÉ –Gritó dándole una bofetada a la chica- será mejor que seas obediente o te puede ir muy mal –Amenazó el hombre que termino siendo derribado por una técnica muy singular-

- ¡RANSENGAN! –Se escuchó por todo el bosque-

- Kin… Kinpatsu –Murmuró Tayuya cayendo al piso, pues el usuario del Jutsu posesión de sombras se había desconcentrado-

- Rojita ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de los bandidos-

- Si –Respondió cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos-

- Oigan bastardos –Habló Naruto sonriendo de forma malvada al momento en que sus ojos se volvían rojos- ¿Alguna vez bailaron con el diablo a la luz de la luna llena? –Preguntó Naruto sonriendo de forma malvada-

- ¡Mátenlo! –Gritó uno de los bandidos-

En ese momento Naruto fue rodeado por un chakra rojizo que lo hizo moverse a una velocidad superior a la de los bandidos, los cuales terminaron siendo derrotados con gran facilidad cuando Naruto encajo varios shuriken y kunai en las rodillas de los bandidos impidiéndoles huir.

- Ahora sigues tu –Señaló el rubio al líder que solo temblaba de miedo-

Naruto saco su tanto y corto las piernas del hombre quien solo podía implorar por piedad, ese momento fue aprovechado por el rubio para cortarle los brazos y después perforarle el pecho frente a sus propios ojos.

- ¡Aaaahh! –Gritaba el pobre infeliz- NO, ESPERA NO MIS OJOS –dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro-

- ¿Qué clase de genjutsu usaste? –Preguntó Tayuya cubriéndose con la armadura de Naruto, quien se la ofreció para tapar su desnudes-

- Uno donde espero que se arrepienta por completo al intentar violarte –Sentenció el rubio con odio al sujeto- ¿Estas bien verdad Rojita? –Preguntó Naruto volteándose y tomándola por los hombros haciendo que se pusiera roja de la vergüenza-

- S… si –Respondió la pelirroja sintiéndose muy extraña-

- Me tenias muy preocupado, por favor no te vuelas a ir de esa manera… no estoy seguro si podría soportar perderte –Confesó el rubio abrazando a su compañera, lo cual provocó que a pelirroja tuviera su corazón latiendo muy rápido-

- Yo-Yo hubiera podido librarme si… si quería, solo te ponía a prueba –Contestó desviando la mirada-

- Te creo –dijo el rubio sonriendo- Vámonos, el ruido atraerá algún Anbu de Kiri y terminara llevándoselos –Dijo el rubio que tenia su brazo derecho rodeando la cadera de Tayuya, mientras la guiaba-

Minutos mas tarde el rubio y la pelirroja estaban caminando en dirección a la casa de Tazuna, quien al verlos de regreso los recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Inari y Tsunami. La mujer les preparo una comida deliciosa que todos disfrutaron a excepción de Tayuya, pues lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás la había hecho retirarse de la mesa, algo que preocupo mucho al rubio.

- ¿Todo bien Naruto-kun? –Preguntó la ama de casa mirando al rubio-

- Si no se preocupen –Respondió el rubio recordando la mirada perdida de la pelirroja- Si me disculpan iré descansar –Mencionó el rubio poniéndose de pie-

- Estas en tu casa chico, descansa –Dijo Tazuna mirando al rubio retirarse-

Naruto camino por la casa hasta que llego a la habitación donde Tayuya dormiría. El Uzumaki golpeo levemente la puerta pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la inquilina, así que abrió la puerta y la termino encontrando recargada contra la pared y mirando por la ventana en dirección a las estrellas.

- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba con cautela-

- … -La pelirroja no respondió nada simplemente se quedo mirando el cielo-

- Rojita –Llamó Naruto acercándose mas a la pelirroja-

- ¿Tu crees que las kunoichi algún día seremos tomadas en serio? –Preguntó la pelirroja sin verlo-

- De que hablas existen muchas Kunoichi famosas, como Baa-chan y la Mizukage –Dijo el rubio-

- Si, pero… jamás entenderás el mundo de las kunoichi, siempre somos menospreciadas por que ahora las chicas con rango ninja solo se preocupan por estar en forma, ser bonitas y tener a todos los chicos detrás de ellas –Relató la pelirroja mientras Naruto le prestaba toda la atención que tenia- ¿Dónde quedo el orgullo por defender la aldea y hacerse respetar ante el rango que poseen? –Preguntó la pelirroja-

- Bueno es verdad que la mayoría de las chicas piensan eso pero… -Dijo el rubio que fue rápidamente interrumpido por la pelirroja-

- Por eso mismo es que las Kunoichi somos vistas como las débiles, simples juguetes con los que uno se puede divertir –Dijo la pelirroja-

- Oye… -Mencionó el rubio- es verdad lo que dices, pero… hay sus excepciones –Respondió el Naruto- Tu eres una de ellas –Aclaró Naruto con una sonrisa- Tu eres la diferencia de esas chicas, eres la mejor de todas las que eh conocido, eres muy inteligente, habilidosa con las armas y el ninjutsu, sin mencionar que lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a 3 gennin juntos, eso me lo mostraste cuando le pateaste el culo a Kiba, Chouji y a Lee –Dijo el oji azul provocando que riera la pelirroja después de mucho tiempo-

- hmhmhm –Rió la pelirroja intentando reprimir sus risa cerrando la boca y levando su puño a sus labios-

- Esa es la Rojita que me gusta ver –Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa-

- Por cierto… gracias –Dijo la pelirroja mirando al rubio- Si no hubiera sido por ti, esos malnacidos hubieran hecho algo que e marcaria de por vida –Dijo bajando la mirada-

- Oye, eres mi amiga… mi compañera de misiones, no podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara – Respondió Naruto - Bueno será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar –Mencionó el Uzumaki dispuesto a salir- Si me necesitas estaré durmiendo en el techo –Aclaró el chico haciendo a Tayuya asentir-

Al día siguiente Naruto se había levantado pues el sol era algo tan molesto y no le permitía dormir mas de la cuenta, soltó un fuerte bostezo al momento de estirar los brazos y darse cuenta de donde estaba dormido.

- El techo –Murmuró el rubio-

- Haaaaa –Se escuchó un gritó que el conocía muy bien- Haaaaaa –Se volvió a escuchar-

El rubio se levantó y al ver en la parte trasera de la casa termino encontrándose a Tayuya quien parecía estar entrenando. Naruto usando un Shunshin apareció detrás de Tayuya dispuesto a saludarla.

- Buenos días –Saludó el rubio detrás de la chica-

- Pensé que dormías –Dijo la pelirroja sin verlo-

- El sol es molesto por las mañanas cuando duermes en el techo –Mencionó el rubio-

- Perezoso idiota –Insultó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Obsesiva compulsiva –Respondió el rubio-

- ¿Quieres un culo pateado? –Preguntó la pelirroja encarando a Naruto-

- ¿Por que tenemos que hacer lo mismo siempre? –Cuestionó Naruto soltando un suspiro de cansancio-

- ¿De que hablas retrasado mental? –Preguntó el rubio la chica bajando su guardia y relajándose un poco-

- Eso, pelear todo el tiempo –Señalo Naruto-

- Eres un marica, cuando dejes de ser tan princesa búscame –Dijo intentando salir dela situación pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca-

- Suéltame estúpido –Ordenó Tayuya intentando zafarse del agarre-

- No –Respondió Naruto mirándola fijamente- Esto se acabo, yo ya no quiero pelear contigo –Sentenció el rubio- Yo ya no quiero pelear con la persona mas importante para mi –Declaró el rubio mientras Tayuya por alguna razón se comenzaba a poner nerviosa- Rojita… -Dijo el rubio liberando de su agarre la muñeca de Tayuya- Me gustas –Confesó el rubio mirando directamente a su sonrojado rostro-

- D-Déjate de mentiras –Pidió un poco nerviosa la pelirroja-

- No estoy mintiendo Tayuya –mencionó el rubio- enserio me gustas mucho –Reveló el rubio haciendo que la pelirroja se comenzara a sentir rara, sobre todo por que su pecho palpitaba con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Naruto- Me gusta el color de tus cabellos –Dijo el chico mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano derecha por los mechones de la chica- Tu ojos tan bonitos –Mencionó el rubio acariciando delicadamente la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja quien estaba comenzando a disfrutar el tacto del rubio- Esa tenacidad y confianza que tienes –Dijo Naruto de forma tranquila- Me tienes completamente Idiotizado, eres perfecta –Dijo el rubio asombrando a Tayuya quien jamás espero escuchar esas palabras y en ese sentido hacia ella-

- ¿Por que? –Preguntó Tayuya- ¿Por qué mi pecho esta tan acelerado? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirando al rubio-

- Yo estoy igual que tu –Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Tayuya y llevando a su pecho donde ella podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón- La verdad es la primera vez que soy tan sincero con alguien, Rojita… Me gustas –Dijo el rubio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza-

- ¨Su pecho esta… como el mío¨ -Pensó Tayuya, levantando la mirada al notar que el pecho de Naruto latía con mucha fuerza-

- Rojita, no tendría por que mentirte en esto… solo quiero demostrarte que mis palabras son verdaderas –Confesó Naruto mientras delicadamente movía uno de los mechones de Tayuya-

- Yo… Yo solo… -Mencionó Tayuya acercándose lentamente hacia Naruto al momento en que sus ojos se cerraban-

En ese momento la pelirroja y el rubio unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso, donde Naruto le expreso sus sentimientos a la chica. Una vez que se separaron Tayuya se comenzó a sentir extraña, sin saber por que quería seguir sintiendo los labios de su compañero quien al ver tan confundida, solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

- Naruto –Habló la pelirroja- Ahora… ¿Que se supone que ocurre? –Preguntó Tayuya quien sin darse cuenta había entrelazado sus manos con las de Naruto-

- Rojita ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó Naruto mirando a la pelirroja quien solo pudo acercarse al rubio para plantarle otro beso-

- Yo… Quiero, pero… No se nada de eso –Mencionó con un poco de pena y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas-

- Eso se aprende con el tiempo Rojita –Dijo el rubio acariciando los cabellos de la chica- Solo te preguntare… Si una chica que no seas tu se me acerca, ¿Que ocurriría? –Preguntó Naruto para que rápidamente la confundida expresión de Tayuya desapareciera y fuera remplazada por una de furia-

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? –Preguntó siendo rodeada por puro instinto asesino-

- Eh, creo que fue un mal ejemplo –Mencionó el rubio rascándose la cabeza de forma de nerviosa-

- Quiero que algo te quede claro mi querido idiota, desde este momento soy la única chica que puede estar contigo, si otra chica se te acerca, te prometo que la encontraras hecha pedacitos y revuelta en huevo al día siguiente que te pongas a desayunar –Sentenció la pelirroja haciendo que Naruto sonriera nervioso-

- Ha… Hai –Respondió el rubio-

Fin Del Flashback…

Al terminar de relatar todo, ambas mujer se impresionaron lo que Tayuya les había contado de como había comenzado su relación sobre todo dándole la razón de que las kunoichi son menospreciadas y vistas como simples figuras públicas.

- Vaya… Su historia de cómo comenzó su noviazgo es muy… Linda –dijo Shizune no sabiendo como reaccionar-

Mientras por la aldea…

- Mizore-chan puedes soltar mi brazo por favor –pidió Jaden mirando a su amiga que seguía aprisionando su brazo en un abrazo-

- Eres mi novio –Dijo la chica mirando a Jaden-

- ¡QUE NO SOY TU NOVIO! –Gritó el pelirrojo pero a la chica no pareció importarle lo que el decía-

En ese momento cierta chica de cabellos negros logro captar la voz del pelirrojo a quien tenia varios días de no poder ver.

- ¿Que te ocurre Hikari? –Preguntó su acompañante en un tono aburrido-

- Escuche la voz de Jade-kun –Respondió la chica buscando al pelirrojo-

- Que problemática… -suspiró la rubia con aburrimiento- Hikari, yo reo que extrañas tanto a ese chico que imaginas su voz –Dijo la rubia mirando a la Yuhi ponerse tan roja como sus ojos-

- Cla… Claro que no –Negó desviando la mirada- Yo… Yo se que lo escuche –Dijo la chica con sus mejillas coloradas- Vamos a buscarlo –Pidió la Yuhi-

- Hikari eres la amiga mas problemática que tengo –Dijo la Nara suspirando con cansancio- Buscar a Jaden en la aldea es como buscar una aguja en un pajar –Explicó Kagura mirando a su amiga-

- No será tan difícil, recuerda que el cabello de Jaden es rojo mátame –Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras la Nara suspiraba de aburrimiento, pues tenia la razón-

Sin mas opción la joven Nara comenzó a seguir a su amiga, mientras ambas buscaban esa cabellera tan roja como la sangre. Tenían alrededor de 15 minutos buscando al chico y no había ni un rastro de el, en estos momentos las dos se encontraban en el parque, donde la Yuhi se miraba algo decepcionada.

- Te dije que solo había sido tu subconsciente jugándote una broma, eres muy problemática al no querer escuchar lo que te digo –Comentó la Nara sentada a su lado en una banca del parque mientras disfrutaba de un helado de vainilla-

- Lo siento –Respondió la morena suspirando- ¨En verdad te extraño mucho Jade-kun¨ -Pensó la oji roja-

- Bien Mizore-chan ¿De que quieres tu helado? –Se escucho la voz de Jaden-

- ¨Ahí esta otra vez¨ -Pensó la oji roja con decepción-

- Hikari –Llamó la Nara mirando al pelirrojo frente a ellas-

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó un poco triste-

- Ahí esta –Señaló al pelirrojo-

- ¡JADEN! –exclamó con alegría y corriendo hasta el chico, quien quedo tieso al escuchar esa voz-

- Hi… Hi… Hikari-chan –Mencionó el pelirrojo, logrando que Mizore recordara ese nombre-

- Jaden no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó la morena- ¿Jade-kun? –Preguntó la Yuhi al ver que el chico no respondía-

- Ho… Hola –Saludó el chico muy nervioso-

En ese momento Mizore fulminaba a Hikari con la mirada, al inspeccionarla noto que ella la superaba en medidas, pero no en belleza que es lo que ella pensaba.

- Oye Jade-kun ¿Quién es tu amiga? –Preguntó la Yuhi mirando a Mizore-

- Soy su novia –Respondió la peli lila dejando al chico helado y con la mente en blanco-

- No…. ¿Novia? –Preguntó Hikari sin poder creer esa revelación-

- ¡Aaaaah! –Gritó Jaden jalándose el pelo de la frustración- espera Hikari-chan, lo que dice Mizore-chan no es verdad, ella y yo solo somos amigos… -Dijo un poco desesperado el pelirrojo- Vamos Mizore-chan dile que solo estas bromeando –Pidió el pelirrojo-

- Jaden-kun es mi novio -Declaró Mizore que abrazaba al pelirrojo de forma posesiva-

- El dijo que eres su amiga así que deja de incomodarlo con tus acosos -Ordenó la oji roja señalando a Mizore de forma desafiante-

- ¡No lo hare, el es mi futuro novio! –Exclamó Mizore de la misma manera que Hikari lo hacia-.

- ¿Pero de que rayos hablas lunática? -Preguntó la morena perdiendo la paciencia- Puedo ver claramente que tienes completamente incomodo al pobre Jaden -Dijo señalando al chico que no podía decir nada por miedo de salir herido-

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Jaden-kun es feliz a mi lado y te lo demostrare! -Declaró Mizore que tomo el rostro de Jaden para darle un beso apasionado en los labios-

Ese momento fue eterno para la joven Yuhi que solo podía ver como Jaden era besado frente a ella, mientras el rostro del oji azul se ponía tan rojo que no se podía saber con exactitud donde terminaba su cabello.

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –Mencionó la Yuhi con su cabeza agachada mientras su rostro era tapado por su cabellos-

Mizore se separo de Jaden que cayó muy confundido al suelo mirando como ambas chicas se miraban la una a la otra, Hikari llevaba su mano a su porta kunai, mientras las manos de Mizore lentamente eran rodeadas de aire frio que comenzaba a formarle una especie de garras en los dedos.

- Acabo de perder la oportunidad de ser el primer beso de Jade-kun, todo por tu culpa –Mencionó la Yuhi mirando a la peli lila-

- No se pierde lo que no se tiene –Respondió la Yuhi, para que en ese momento ambas chicas se voltearan y vieran fijamente a Jaden-

- ¿Quién es mas bonita? –Preguntaron de golpe haciendo que tanto Jaden como Kagura cayeran al suelo-

- Esto es problemático –Murmuró la rubia-

- Jaden-kun recuerda todo lo que vivimos en Yukigakure, ese bonito baile, cuando me dijiste que estaba muy bonita con esas ropas –Dijo la chica con garras de hielo, mientras delineaba el rostro del pelirrojo-

- Jade-kun recuerda cuando me protegiste de Fugaku-Teme, cuando mme llevaste a casa y conociste a mi Kaa-san –Dijo la Yuhi muy sonrojada y decidida a no perder-

- Cuando dormimos juntos en la misma cama –Dijo Mizore con una sonrisa malvada-

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! –Gritó furiosa la chica para después tomar por el cuello de sus ropas al pelirrojo- DIME QUE ESTA DICIENDO MENTIRAS –Pidió apretando los dientes-

- Abrazaditos y juntitos –Mencionó Mizore con una linda sonrisa-

- Este… puedo explicarlo –Dijo el pelirrojo un poco nervioso-

- Jaden –Murmuró la chica- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –gritó la Yuhi furiosa-

- ¡AAAAAHH! –gritó aterrado Jaden comenzando una carrera similar a la del juego de Sonic Creepypasta-

El pelirrojo corría aterrado por toda la aldea, mientras la Yuhi le daba pisaba los talones. Los aldeanos que miraban la situación podían jurar que ese momento era un enorme dejavu. De un momento a otro el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de la Yuhi la cual se calmo al ver que su objetivo había desaparecido.

- ¡NO ME LASTIMES! –Gritó Jaden aterrado-

- Que ruidoso eres –Dijo Kagura con seriedad-

- Eh… Kagura-chan –Mencionó Jaden identificando a su salvadora quien desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada- ¿Por qué me salvaste? –Preguntó Jaden confundido-

- Tengo mis… razones –Respondió sin querer ver al pelirrojo-

- Bueno, te lo agradezco Kagura-chan –Mencionó Jaden dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, quien se puso tan roja como el cabello del chico-

- Problemático –Mencionó ella dándole la espalda al chico, pero sonriendo levemente-

- Nos veremos después Kagura-chan –Se despidió el oji azul saliendo del callejón-

Jaden se aseguro de que ninguna de las chicas estuviera por ese lugar para después caminar con tranquilidad, camino por varios minutos estando pendiente de no ser seguido, lo único que quería era regresar a donde estaba su madre y Naruto. Al pasar algunos minutos el chico logro encontrar el lugar para después abrirla puerta, pero el no estaba preparado para lo que sus oídos escucharon y solo pudo quedar inmóvil con la puerta semi abierta.

- Tiene que ser mentira… -Murmuró el chico abriendo la puerta para escuchar mas de lo que hablaban los adultos que el no debía escuchar-

- Y ¿Ya tienen pensado como le dirán a Jaden la verdad? –Preguntó la rubia mayor mirando a la joven pareja-

- La verdad no lo se –Respondió Tayuya suspirando con cansancio- No creo que este listo para saber algo de esta magnitud –Mencionó preocupada la oji marrón-

- Chicos, tienen que hablar de esto con Jaden, imaginen como se pondrá si se entera por otras bocas –Dijo Shizune preocupada por el pelirrojo, mientras una pequeña serpiente se asomaba por la ventana, para después desaparecer-

- Solo espero que se tome bien la noticia –Mencionó el rubio un poco preocupado de cómo se tomaría la noticia el pelirrojo-

- Tranquilo Kinpatsu-kun, recuerda que Jaden te adora… ahora me doy cuenta por que los dos se parecen tanto, no por nada eres su padre –Dijo Tayuya colocando una de sus manos sobre las del rubio, que sonrió ante el apoyo de esta-

- Entonces… Es verdad -exclamó Jaden dejándose ver y haciendo que todos tragaran en seco, pues no esperaban la presencia del chico-

- Jaden –Pronunció Naruto sorprendido al ver a su hijo frente a el-

- Jade-chan –Dijo Tayuya- Hijo, yo… -mencionó Tayuya sin saber como reaccionar-

- Hijo –llamó Naruto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jaden-

- ¿Lo sabias verdad? -Preguntó el pelirrojo con sus cabellos ocultando su rostro- No por nada quisiste entrenarme ¿Verdad?… Oto-chan –preguntó muy enojado y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por el tono-

- Jaden yo no sabia nada de esto, hasta hace poco supe que tu eres mi hijo –Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado-

- Cállate… -Pidió el chico apretando los puños- Cállate, no quiero escucharte –Rugió el chico siendo rodeado por un extraño chakra rojizo, mientras su piel se volvía un poco mas oscura y sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada-

- ¨Su piel¨-Pensó Tayuya sin poder creer lo que ocurría- ¨Te lo suplico Kami, no a mi hijo¨ -Pensó muy preocupada mientras intentaba acercarse- Cariño, nosotros nos acabamos de enterar también de esto –Dijo Tayuya-

- Jaden, hijo tranquilízate, escucha a tus padres –Pidió Tsunade metiéndose en el tema, mientras el chico levantaba el rostro en dirección a Naruto-

- Tu no eres mi padre… eres solo un cobarde que no tuvo los huevos de perseguir a esa mentirosa –dijo Señalando a Tayuya que comenzó a derramar lagrimas por como su hijo la había llamado mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos-

- OYEME BIEN MOCOSO, ESTAS PERSONAS SON TUS PADRES Y MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ NO LE VAS A FALTAR EL RESPETO A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS –sentencio Tsunade usando un tono furioso-

- No se meta en lo que no le importa –Dijo el pelirrojo desafiando a Tsuande que estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido al chico-

- Ahora si… -Menciono la mujer siendo detenida por Shizune-

- Tsunade-sama este es un problema de familia, no debe meterse en esto –Dijo Shizune haciendo fuerza para detener a la fuerte mujer-

- Ese mocoso me va a oír y si no quiere respetarme a mi por lo menos que los respete a ellos –Mencionó furiosa la Senju-

- Jade-chan… por favor, déjanos explicarte esto –Suplicó Tayuya acercándose a su hijo, quien dio un paso atrás evitándola-

- No te quiero escuchar, los odio –sentenció el pelirrojo haciendo que esa terrible palabra se escuchara una y otra vez en la cabeza de Tayuya que solo pudo caer de rodillas ante tan crueles palabras-

- Hijo –Habló Naruto para ser interrumpido-

- NO ME LLAMES HIJO, TU NO ERES MI PADRE, NUNCA ESTUVISTE PARA MI ASI QUE NO TIENES ESE DERECHO –Sentenció mas enojado el chico-

- NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS SIN QUE NOS ESCUCHES –Sentenció Naruto-

- Tu lo quisiste… Oto-chan –Mencionó el chico haciendo un sello que todos reconocieron de inmediato- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU –gritó el chico mientras 20 clones aparecieron a su espalda- Atrápame si puedes –Exclamaron los clones saliendo por ventanas y la puerta-

- ¡JADEN! –gritó Tayuya rompiendo en llanto-

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el llanto de Tayuya, Naruto quería ir detrás de su hijo, pero ahora era mas importante el estado de Tayuya, en estos momentos la abrazaba con mucha fuerza al sentir el rechazo y odio de su hijo, por ahora solo podía brindarle todo su apoyo, Shizune se mantenía callada por respeto, mientras Tsunade solo podía ver como su hijo y su nuera se reconfortaban ante la situación.

- Te prometo que recuperaras a tu hijo rojita, no me importa si el me odia, pero hare lo que sea para que el no te odie -Dijo el rubio acariciando la espalda de su novia-

- Kinpatsu -murmuro entre sollozos y abrazando con mas fuerza a Naruto-

Jaden corría, quería desaparecer no quería saber nada de sus padres, fue entonces que al ir tan distraído termino chocando con alguien.

- Deberías fijarte por donde vas –Dijo la voz seria-

- Es… Es usted –Dijo el chico mirando al hombre que simplemente se mantenía serio-

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno amigos después de mucho tiempo logre actualizar este fic que parecía que estaba olvidado, pero no lo estaba ya que está a pocos capítulos de terminarse, no les diré cuantos pero si esta pronto a terminar.

Me disculpo mucho por la demora, pero la verdad me era algo difícil encontrar algunas cosas que encajaran con el capitulo, en fin, veamos si hay dudas en sus reviews.

REVISANDO… REVISANDO… REVISADO

Tal parece que no las hay, en fin los dejare con el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten.

Cap 10 Tensión

El joven pelirrojo seguía en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, frente a el estaba un hombre que le miraba fijamente, un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada fría, este hombre… era Sasuke Uchiha.

- Dis… Discúlpeme -Dijo Jaden con algo de miedo al saber que el era el padre de Fugaku y el sensei del dojo donde entrenaban esos chicos que tanto lo molestaban estaba frente a el y le pedía a Kami que no quisiera desquitarse con el-

- Levántate -Ordenó Sasuke con una voz fría mientras miraba directamente al chico. El pelirrojo estaba completamente intimidado ante la presencia del Uchiha, pero este simplemente sonreía al usar el miedo para hacerse respetar ante cualquiera que lo mirara-

Jaden obedeció al Uchiha pues no quería meterse en problemas con el hombre de cabellos negros, una vez de pie el Uchiha lo miro fijamente haciéndolo ponerse nervioso.

- Lo vez… mis enseñanzas son superiores -Explicó el Uchiha con mucha tranquilidad- El miedo, es la clave para ganar, siempre debes infligir miedo en tus oponentes si quieres ganar, por el miedo no los dejara pensar de forma clara -Sentenció de brazos cruzados, dándole una ¨Lección gratis¨ a Jaden-

- ¿Perdón? -Preguntó Jaden confundido por las palabras del líder Uchiha-

- Parece que te has vuelto un poco mas fuerte ¿El dobe te enseña bien? -Cuestionó Sasuke de forma tranquila mientras Jaden desviaba la mirada ya que le habían recordado aquel hombre que solo le vio la cara-

- Supongo -Respondió Jaden recordando esos ¨entrenamientos¨ que Naruto le ponía- Solo sabe darme sermones y hacer calentar -Mencionó el chico enojado con el rubio-

- Si, es por eso que el dobe no esta calificado para entrenar niños, solo les da conocimiento mas sin embargo no los fortalece ¿Qué opinas de unas clases gratis? -Preguntó Sasuke de forma tranquila- Solo te enseñaría unos golpes que puedes poner en practica para que puedas poner en su lugar a cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino, incluso… al dobe -Sentenció Sasuke sorprendido a Jaden-

Jaden quedo impresionado, sin duda este hombre inspiraba mucho miedo pero aun así el estaba siendo muy amable en enseñarle unos movimientos para defenderse.

- P… Pero, ¿Que ganaría usted con esto? -Preguntó curioso el joven mirando al Uchiha que solo se dispuso a sonreír-

- Solo quiero demostrarte quien esta mejor capacitado para entrenar -Respondió Sasuke mirando al chico, que algo indeciso estrecho su mano con el Uchiha el cual sonrió al lograr su cometido- Ven, vayamos a mi casa -Ordenó Sasuke mientras emprendía camino con el chico quien en silencio seguía a Sasuke-

El pelirrojo y el azabache caminaron por toda la aldea en completo silencio, el chico pudo ver como muchos aldeanos le hacían cumplidos a Sasuke y este los ignoraba, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan frio como el. Sin mas ambos llegaron al complejo Uchiha donde fueron recibidos por la señora Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun que alegría tenerte en casa -Dijo de forma amable Sakura quien en esos momentos estaba llevando una vestimenta muy hogareña. Una camiseta azul de manga corta y un vestido rojo de tirantes junto a sus sandalias shinobi de color azul-

- Como digas, pon un plato mas en la mesa traigo un invitado -Ordenó Sasuke mientras Jaden pasaba de forma tímida detrás del líder del clan Uchiha haciendo sonreír a Sakura, pues el jovencito le había caído de las mil maravillas-

- Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Jaden ¿Qué te trae por mi casa? -Pregunto Sakura muy risueña- ¿Acaso eres amiguito de Gaku-kun?- Preguntó sonriendo mientras que Jaden simplemente desviaba la mirada no queriendo responder a eso-

- Deja de hostigarlo eso no te incumbe, ahora ve y prepara la cena y ni se te ocurra molestarnos con temas ridículos solo llámanos para comer que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de la familia feliz -Sentenció Sasuke quitándole un poco de felicidad a Sakura-

- Si Sasuke-kun, yo te avisare -Respondió la mujer retirándose y dejando a Jaden con Sasuke-

- Sígueme -Ordenó el Uchiha para que Jaden le siguiera el paso al hombre, ambos pasaron por la cocina y Jaden pudo ver con una expresión deprimente como Sakura lloraba derramaba algunas lagrimas de amargura- El dojo esta por haca, podrás comer cuando todo este listo- Sentencio Sasuke haciendo que Jaden caminara con la imagen tan amarga que vio de la señora Uchiha-

El dojo de la familia Uchiha era demasiado extenso, contaba con una pequeña arena de combate, algunas pesas y mancuernas, sacos de arena y peras, además de un maniquí de cuerpo completo.

- Siéntate -Ordenó Sasuke mientras Jaden se sentaba en el suelo- En primera mientras estés aquí quiero que olvides todas las ridiculeces que te dijo el dobe, ganar es ganar, aquí no existen los empates, el tiempo fuera y mucho menos la misericordia- Sentenció Sasuke dando un giro en el aire y pateando con fuerza el Maniqui al punto en que le dejo un hoyo en el pecho- EL ENEMIGO ESTA EN EL SUELO, NO LE DES OPORTUNIDAD DE LEVANTARSE O EL TE ATACARA QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO -Sentenció haciendo unos sellos de mano para después inhalar aire- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu -Gritó soltando una enorme bola de fuego que incinero el maniquí- y si ves que aun se mueve después de tu súper técnica, lo dejas inconsciente- Ordenó pisándole la cabeza y destruyéndola- De un golpe -Sentencio Sasuke después de haber hecho trizas el maniquí- ¿Alguna duda? -Preguntó el Uchiha mirando a Jaden-

- Yo… creo que… es… efectivo -Mencionó Jaden queriendo usar las palabras correctas para no hacerlo enojar, Sasuke le miraba seriamente cuando en su rostro comenzó a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA VAYA QUE EL DOBE TE PEGO SU ABSURDO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR -Se burlaba el Uchiha- Mi estilo no es efectivo, mi estilo es perfecto, los Shinobis y Kunoichi están perdiendo de vista el mundo shinobi, esto es como la Naturaleza, es comer o ser comido y yo preparo a mis chicos para que salgan a comer -Explicó Sasuke-

- ¨Es muy diferente el estilo al que me acostumbro Naruto-sens… al que Uzumaki-san me acostumbró¨ -pensó Jaden con cierto pesar al recordar al rubio-

- Siguiente lección -Sentenció Sasuke llamando la atención del chico-

Casa de Shizune e Itachi…

- Mira que ese mocoso bajo todas mis expectativas sobre el, pero deja que lo agarre y yo misma lo voy a poner en su lugar -Sentenció Tsunade rompiendo otra botella de Sake por la fuerza con la que las agarraba, además de que ya estaba muy ebria-

- Tsunade-sama ya basta, nadie teníamos idea de que Jaden lo fuera a tomar tan mal, además seguir desprestigiándole solo hará que los ánimos de Tayu-chan empeoren -Mencionó Shizune en forma de reproche mientras Tsunade gruñía y desviaba la mirada mientras bebía directamente de otra botella hasta terminársela-

- Lo que mas me preocupa en estos momentos es que Jaden odie a Tayuya o que se niegue a hablarle o peor aun que el decida no volver a casa -Explicó con una voz baja para evitar que Tayuya les escuchara-

- Tsuande-sama usted lee demasiadas novelas dramáticas, Jaden es un niño muy noble si el esta enojado pero no lo creo capaz de abandonar a su única familia -Explicó Shizune queriendo darle la contra a su maestra-

- Shizune, Jaden es un niño, el sabe lo que ocurre y esta muy sentido por un secreto que quizás era muy pronto por revelar ya que el hombre que le entrenaba para ser fuerte no solo resulto ser un viejo amorío de su madre, Naruto es su padre y te aseguro que ese chico lo que mas quiere en estos momentos es alejarse de ellos para calmarse -Explicó Tsunade a su amiga-

- Kinpatsu no quiero perderlo -Lloraba Tayuya en brazos de Naruto que ya había mandado varios clones para encontrarlo pero el chico era demasiado escurridizo y no habia rastro de el-

- Tranquila rojita, todo estará bien, ya veras que pronto lo encontraremos, el se disculpara contigo y regresaran a ser esa hermosa familia de madre hijo que conocí -Explicaba el rubio acariciándole los cabellos-

- Pero, eso no seria justo para ti, Jaden merece tenerte, tú mereces tenerlo en tu vida -Mencionó Tayuya, cuando la puerta era llamada y por esta entro Itachi mirando su casa llena-

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Itachi mirando a todos los presentes que mantenían la cabeza agachada-

- Ven querido, te lo contare mientras te caliento la cena -Mencionó Shizune poniéndose de pie al momento en que ambos entraban a la cocina-

De regreso con los Uchihas…

En este momento la familia Uchiha se encontraba comiendo mientras un ambiente tenso ya que para Fugaku fue de completó desagrado encontrarse al idiota debilucho en su casa.

- Sigo sin entender por que quieres entrenar a mi contrincante en el torneo -Comentó molesto el joven Uchiha mientras solo se dedicaba a jugar con su comida-

- No te importa -Respondió Sasuke frustrando a su hijo que continuo jugando con la comida al no querer comer con Jaden en la mesa-

- Gaku-kun por favor no juegues con la comida -Pidió Sakura mirando a su hijo-

- CÁLLATE, ¡NO ME DES ORDENES! -Gritó el Uchiha más joven, Sakura volteó a Sasuke para que le dijera algo a Fugaku pero este solo comía con plena tranquilidad lo cual solo la deprimía más-

Jaden miro la expresión de Sakura y rápidamente a su cabeza llego la expresión de su madre, el chico sacudió la cabeza y se abofeteó mentalmente para después ser llamado por Sakura.

- Jaden-kun -Llamó la mujer sacando al chico de sus pensamientos- te preguntaba que si te sientes bien -Mencionó la pelirrosada pues Jaden no había probado casi nada de su comida-

- Disculpe es que no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor regreso a casa -Mencionó Jaden poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de Sasuke-

- ¿Acaso eres tan pobre que prefieres comer basura que comida de calidad? Tranquilo con gusto te traigo el cesto de la cocina para que no tengas que irte… Jaden-kun -Mencionó de forma burlona Fugaku-

- La comida de Sakura-san fue realmente buena Fugaku-san y la verdad siento pena por un idiota como tu que no puede apreciar el cariño de su propia madre -Sentenció Jaden haciendo que a Fugaku le hirviera la sangre, pero Sasuke lo miró y negó-

- ¿Que decidiste? -Preguntó Sasuke bajando los cubiertos mientras dirigía su mirada a Jaden-

- Con todo respeto Uchiha-sama me temo que su estilo no va conmigo, le pido una disculpa por hacerlo perder su tiempo -Mencionó Jaden- Con su permiso me retiro, buenas noches Sakura-san, su comida es deliciosa, buenas noches Uchiha-sama de nuevo le pido disculpas- Comentó Jaden haciendo una reverencia para ver como Sasuke desapareció de su lugar y apareció frente a Jaden con su Manngekyuu sharingan activado-

- Estúpido -Murmuro Sasuke con seriedad para después golpearle el abdomen al pelirrojo haciéndolo retroceder. El dolor que Jaden sintió en ese momento era mucho, jamas en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, el chico se llevo las manos al estomago mientras caía de rodillas y vomitaba un poco de sangre-

- ¡SASUKE! -Gritó Sakura horrorizada por las acciones de su esposo- Jaden-kun -Mencionó Sakura corriendo a levantar al chico del suelo- Vamos cariño ponte de pie -Pidió Sakura ayudando a Jaden-

- Sakura, apártate -Ordenó Sasuke, mientras Sakura abrazaba al chico de forma protectora, pero Sasuke activo un genjutsu que hizo que Sakura quedara paralizada por escasos segundos- No pensé que en verdad fueras tan patético, se nota que te gusta ser tan idiota como el fracasado de tu padre, tu y Naruto son iguales -Sentenció Sasuke a modo de susurro en el nombre del padre de Jaden-

- El… ¿El hijo de quien? -Preguntó Sakura para intentar relacionar a Jaden, fue cuando a su mente le llego el mismo tonó de piel, los mismos ojos azules y un poco de su personalidad, no era posible, no podía creer que el fuera su hijo, ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién era la madre de Jaden?- SASUKE ESPERA ES SOLO UN NIÑO -Exclamó Sakura queriendo calmar a Sasuke quien se agacho a la altura de Jaden para levantarlo de sus ropas mientras el chico tenia un poco de sangre en la boca-

- Esta será la primera y ultima vez que romperé mis reglas, te dejare irte a casa, pero mas te vale entrenar muy bien por que Fugaku no tendrá misericordia contigo en el torneo y si de casualidad se te ocurre faltar, no solo te lastimare a ti, tu Kaa-chan pagara las consecuencias también- Sentenció Sasuke con una sonrisa para después jalar a Jaden y patearlo fuera del complejo haciéndolo rodar por el suelo-

Sasuke se regresaba tranquilamente a la casa cuando una piedra le golpeó la cabeza, mientras un poco de sangre goteaba, el Uchiha sonrió al ver que el chico tenía agallas para cometer un acto tan estúpido, pero al girarse sintió una sensación extrañamente familiar al ver al chico este tenia chakra fluyendo de forma descontrolado mientras unas manchas negras comenzaban a cubrirlo al momento en que su piel se oscurecía, sus ojos se volvían negros y sus pupilas doradas con la iris rasgada.

- Ten no Juin (El sello maldito del cielo) -Murmuró Sasuke-

- Tu…. Tu… No… -Decía Jaden con la voz cortada- ¡NO TOCARAS A MI OKA-SAN! -Gritó Jaden al momento en que sus brazos se alargaban y quedaba en una posición encorvada, mientras unas extremidades extra le salían en el cuerpo. Dos cuernos en la cabeza y una en la espalda baja simulando una cola- Grrrrrrrrrrr -Gruñía mientras en sus colmillos se afilaban y sus facciones se volvían más salvajes-

De regreso en la casa de Shizune, todos lograron sentir ese chakra monstruoso, Tsunade rápidamente volteó a ver a Tayuya debido a que la energía que se sentía era similar a la del sello que tenia la pelirroja, pero esta se dio cuenta que la chica estaba tranquila.

- Esto se siente como el… -Mencionó Itachi recordando cuando su hermano se dejaba influenciar por el sello al igual que Tayuya, el poder que ambos expulsaban era en verdad monstruoso, pero según tenia entendido los 5 del sonido no existían mas ya que los compañeros de Tayuya habían muerto en la misión de rescate a Sasuke-

- ¡JADEN! -Gritó Tayuya muy preocupada sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban con ella en ese momento, pues no esperaban que el chico llevara el sello maldito del cielo-

Tayuya sin importarle nada mas que el bienestar de su hijo se puso de pie y salto por la ventana, la adrenalina y el miedo la estaban guiando en esos momentos, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse, ella debía llegar y ver que es lo que ocurría con Jaden aun cuando el estuviera tan enojado para no querer verle, ella seguía siendo su madre y le amaba, debía cuidar de el ya que sin el no podría seguir viviendo.

La pelirroja podía escuchar pasos, giro su cabeza a los lados y pudo ver a varios Jounin y anbu trasladándose a gran velocidad con la cual le superaban, su corazón se aceleró brotes de lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, si esos sujetos llegaban primero que ella seguramente lo lastimarían muy gravemente.

- Jaden… ¿Que será lo que te ocurrió para que hagas esto? -Pensó Tayuya dando un salto al techo para comenzar a acelerar el paso en busca de su hijo-

De regreso con Jaden…

Sasuke tenía algunas partes de su ropa rasgadas debido a los salvajes ataques del chico, Fugaku estaba tentado a entrar y ayudar a su padre pero solo podía mirar ya que Sasuke le ordeno que no se metiera en esto. Los brazos de Jaden presentaban quemaduras ante los jutsus katon del líder Uchiha.

- ¨El mocoso es muy peligroso, quizás si logro meterlo en un Genjutsu pueda usarlo a mi antojo, pero será demasiado difícil ya que es muy rápido¨ -Pensó al ver como el chico se movía en su dirección saltándole como una bestia pero Sasuke se movió prediciendo su ataque frontal para después verlo chocar contra un muro pero en vez de estrellarse este se uso la pared para impulsarse y derribar a Sasuke-

- ¡GROAAAAAAAAA! -Rugió Jaden en el rosto de Sasuke para después usar sus puños y comenzar a golpearle el rostro hasta que Sasuke exploto en una nube quedando lejos del chico-

- Dicen que todo jutsu es útil por más estúpido que sea, esto te servirá de lección -Mencionó Sasuke cuando una mano tomo por el tobillo a Jaden y lo jalo enterrándolo a la altura del cuello-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA -Gritó el chico cuando su cuerpo fue liberado de la tierra sorprendiendo a Sasuke- Tu… me engañaste… -Mencionó Jaden furioso- Tu… te querias burlar de mi -Mencionaba el chico mientras aparecían dos clones detrs de el-

En ese momento Tayuya llego al lugar donde se desenvolvía el combate para ver a su hijo y como los Jounin rodeaban la casa listos para intervenir, fue cuando los clones comenzaron a hacer algo en una de sus manos apareciendo asi una esfera que giraba a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Tayuya.

- Rasengan -Murmuró Tayuya en shock al ver la técnica de Naruto-

Sasuke se inclino hasta tocar el suelo logrando sacar chispas de su mano, en ese momento Jaden corría con la esfera en su mano cuando un senbon se le encajo en la pierna haciéndolo detenerse debido al dolor que le impedía moverse, fue cuando otro senbon se le encajo en el brazo haciendo que Sasuke sonriera al ver que el chico estaba quedando inmóvil, sin mas y terminando su técnica, el líder Uchiha se lanzo al ataque hacia Jaden que no podía dejar de gruñir furioso.

- ¡JADEN! -Gritó Tayuya corriendo hacia su hijo usando su cuerpo como escudo, hasta que la técnica de Sasuke fue detenida-

- ¡RASENGAN! -Gritó Naruto apareciendo justo en el momento indicado, pues el levando la mano de Jaden y la estiro logrando impactar impactando el rasengan en el abdomen de Sasuke, el cual solo lo empujo pero no le hirió -

- Vaya Dobe, ¿Así que te unes al ataque de este pequeño terrorista? -Preguntó burlón Sasuke- Y a mi parecer hay muchos testigos que te vieron ayudar a un servidor de Orochimaru, creo que te meterás en problemas- Mencionó el Uchiha -

- Basta de tonterías Sasuke, Jaden jamás te atacaría, dime ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -Cuestionó Naruto en pose defensiva en caso de que Sasuke quisiera meterse-

- Solo fui amable con el, pero el idiota solo me insulto a mi al rechazar mis enseñanzas -Sentencio Sasuke sin apartar la vista de Naruto-

- Escucha lo que estas diciendo Sasuke, prácticamente atacaste a un niño por que no quería aprender de ti -Atacó Naruto-

- El debería sentirse honrado de que le quisiera enseñar a ser un verdadero shinobi y no un payaso como tú -Mencionó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada-

En ese momento apareció Tsunade mirando a Jaden bajo el efecto del sello y a Tayuya abrazándole mientras Naruto estaba frente a Sasuke, el cual fue atacado por varios kunais que rápidamente desvió usando su katana a excepción de uno que le perforo tras la rodilla.

- Basta Sasuke, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos -Sentenció Itachi mirando a su hermano que le mandaba una mirada de muerte- USTEDES LOS QUIERO A TODOS EN MI OFICINA, ¡PERO YA! -Gritó Itachi haciendo que los anbu se fuera con rapidez al igual que los Jounin. El Hokage lentamente camino a Jaden y lo tomo por el rostro- No esta consiente, tal parece que es su espíritu quien esta luchando -Explicó Itachi usando su Sharingan para derribar a Jaden y dejarlo inconsciente- Tayuya lleva a Jaden al hospital -Mencionó Itachi haciéndole notar que el cuerpo de su hijo estaba regresando a la normalidad, fue cuando Tayuya asintió-

- Espera, lo llevare yo -Dijo Naruto cargando a Jaden en sus brazos- Kaa-san, Tayu-chan agárrense de mis brazos -Pidió Naruto para que en ese momento todos desaparecieran en un destello dorado-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Fugaku llego y le sirvió de apoyo a Sasuke para que se levantara.

En ese momento sin que nadie lo esperara, Sasuke fue golpeado de forma tan fuerte que se estrello contra un muro del complejo Uchiha haciendo que este se agrietara. El Uchiha levanto la vista y miro a Sakura elevando su mano derecha para después quitarse el anillo de compromiso y arrojárselo al rostro.

- Se acabo Sasuke, no puedo seguir con alguien como tu, solo estuve perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que solo me regalo frialdad y lo único que quería era… era descendencia, ¡PUES YA ESTOY HARTA! ¡QUERIAS DESCENDENCIA AHÍ LA TIENES YA NO ME NECESITAS! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! -Gritó Sakura dejando en completo shock a ambos Uchihas- Y una cosa mas SASUKE UCHIHA -Sentenció Sakura- Quiero el divorcio.

- JAMAS, ¡ERES MIA Y ME PERTENECES HASTA LA MUERTE! -Gritó Sasuke furioso, pero antes de que Sakura se retirara Itachi la tomó por los hombros-

- Sakura, eres bienvenida en mi casa, te daré Shizune estará feliz de tenerte con nosotros -Mencionó Itachi tocando el hombro de Sakura, que se abrazo a Itachi con brotes de lagrimas para después correr a la mansión de Itachi, mientras Itachi regresaba su mirada a Sasuke- Mi paciencia se acaba Sasuke -Con esas palabras Itachi desapareció en su Shunshin de plumas negras, dejando a Sasuke con la sangre hirviendo de coraje-

Hospital de Konoha…

En estos momentos podemos ver a muchas personas en el hospital después de que se enteraron que fue el causante de esto, entre ellos podemos ver a Karin y Ayame quienes llegaron tan pronto Kin les aviso lo que había ocurrido. Tayuya ahora miraba por una ventana el cuerpo de su hijo reposando, mientras Naruto le hacia compañía.

- Míralo, se ve tan tranquilo -Decía Tayuya colocando su mano sobre el cristal y la voz quebrada- Ahora se que mi pequeño esta destinado a sufrir mi maldición -Mencionaba la chica mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos-

- Jaden estará bien -Mencionó Naruto tomándola por las manos- le pediré a Pa y Ma que me ayuden a suprimir la influencia del sello en el así como lo hice contigo, también te prometo que sin importar cuanto me tome yo destruiré ese sello sin que quede registro de su existencia- Explicó Naruto con mucha seguridad en sus palabras-

- Tayuya, Naruto -Llamó Tsunade para que ambos se acercaran- Jaden ya esta fuera de peligro, el había recibido mucho daño en su cuerpo al haber caído en la influencia del sello, lo que me sorprende es que su cuerpo tiene un factor de regeneración muy activo como el tuyo Naruto, quizás el solo necesite descansar, el estará bien por la mañana -Mencionó Tsunade brindándoles alivio a ambos-

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? -Preguntó Tayuya mirando a Tsunade, la cual sonrió y asintió-

Una vez dentro Tayuya se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama observando a su hijo dormir, a ojos de la pelirroja, el chico era un ángel.

- Mi pequeño discúlpame por favor -Pidió Tayuya acariciando los cabellos rojizos de su hijo-

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y sin que se diera cuenta, Tayuya quedo completamente dormida con su cabeza recargada en la cama donde Jaden descansaba, la pelirroja tenia encima la chaqueta de Naruto mientras el rubio les miraba desde la ventana.

- ¨Mi familia¨ -Sonrió el rubio mirando por la ventana- ¨Viejo Hokage, Jiraiya-sensi, Kakashi-sensei, , Kaa-san, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para verla¨ -Pensó Naruto mirando a Tayuya dormir-

Al día siguiente

Jaden comenzó a despertar lentamente, sus ojos estaban muy pesados y le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Intentó aclarar su visión y lo primero que miro fue una cabellera roja a su lado, esta se trataba de su madre quien dormida en espera de su despertar, giró su cabeza a la derecha y miró una ventana donde Naruto seguía recargado, pero con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -Se preguntó el chico, cuando a su mente llegaban vagos recuerdos de Tayuya gritando su nombre y de Naruto protegiéndolo. Jaden miro el lugar y noto que estaba en una cama de hospital-

- Ya despertaste -Dijo Naruto percatado de que el chico estaba despierto, haciendo que el joven pelirrojo mirara al Uzumaki- Oye, quiero hablar un poco contigo por favor- Pidió Naruto mientras Jaden bajaba la mirada -Jaden, solo quiero pedirte que si quieres odiar a alguien, te suplico que me odies a mi, pero por favor no odies a tu madre- Pidió Naruto sorprendiendo a Jaden -.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos chicas que luchaban por entrar a la habitación, estaban mejilla con mejilla hasta que lograron entrar, pero logrando despertar a Tayuya en el proceso.

- ¡LLEGUE PRIMERO! -Gritó Hikari encarando a Mizore-

- Eso no significa que Jaden-kun te prefiera -Respondió Mizore con mucha tranquilidad-

- ¡MALA PERDEDORA! -Acuso Hikari cuando un coscorrón la cayó-

- Hija estamos en un hospital, ten respeto -Sentenció Kurenai que recién entraba a la habitación para toparse con Naruto y Tayuya- Vaya, no tenia idea de que habias regresado- Mencionó Kurenai mirando a Tayuya-

- ¡ELLA EMPEZO! -Gritó Hikari señalando a Mizore, cuando dos personas entraron a la habitación-

- Oye niña guarda silencio esto es un hospital, regaño Kin mientras Tsunade miraba la habitación muy llena-

- Además aun no es hora de visitas -Sentenció Tsunade-

- Tranquila Kaa-san yo ya me iba -Comentó Naruto dispuesto a irse-

- Espera -Llamó Jaden deteniéndolo mientras intentaba levantarse-

- No te levan… eres idéntico a Naruto -Se quejó Tsunade llevándose la mano al rostro al ver al chico-

- Tou-san -Dijo Jaden con su flequillo impidiendo que se le miraran los ojos, dejando a la habitación en silencio, fue entonces que Naruto se encorvó de dolor al sentí un puñetazo en el abdomen, esto tomo por sorpresa a muchos, para después ver como Jaden levantaba la mirada con sus ojos escurriendo en lagrimas, mientras por la cabeza de Naruto circulaba la frase ¨Dejavu¨- ¿¡POR QUE DEJASTE QUE KAA-SAN SE FUERA SOLA!? ¡ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡SI HUBIERAS TENIDO LOS HUEVOS HUBIERAS IDO DETRÁS DE ELLA!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA AMABAS! -Gritó a todo pulmón Jaden desahogando gran parte de su dolor para después abrazar a Naruto-

- Discúlpame Jaden, yo jamás supe que Tayuya estaba embarazada, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera permitido que se alejara de mi lado -Explicó Naruto devolviéndole el abrazo a Jaden-

- También es mi culpa, yo… tenia mucho miedo de lo que tu padre pensaría y, lo único que quería en ese momento era escapar -Explicó Tayuya- Se que no tengo perdón Jaden, al negarte la oportunidad de crecer con el y la verdad, me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho -Explicó Tayuya derramando lagrimas-

En ese momento Jaden soltó a Naruto y camino torpemente a donde estaba Tayuya para darle un abrazo.

- Perdóname por lo que dije ayer, yo… estaba muy enojado, pero nada era cierto -Explicó el chico haciendo sonreír a Tayuya que le abrazo con mucho amor, la pelirroja le removió los mechones de la frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla demostrándole que todo había quedado en el pasado, el chico se giro y miro a Naruto para sonreír- ¿Cuándo continuaremos entrenando? Tou-san -Preguntó el chico mirando al rubio-

CONTINUARA…

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
